The Adventures of Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip
by Anti-Twilight Forever
Summary: *title to be renovated later* When Director Flanagan needs help creating a new cartoon, Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip come in offering some ideas full of adventure, suspense, and unlimited humor! Will their ideas help the director, or drive him out of the job?
1. Prologue: A Director's Despair

**Well, guys, I'm stuck on one story… namely because I've become filled with inspiration to write two—count 'em- TWO new stories! (Don't worry, I will update eventually)**

**This story comes from an idea sent to me by the author, Mr. Cartoon, who thereby deserves this first shout-out. Thanks dude! Enjoy!**

**And of course I don't own any cartoons, so lets get on with it.**

**d~b**

Director Flanagan stared down at his desk, eyes boring into the dark-green fabricated mat that rested upon it, covered with pen-holders with the chain-attached-pens out, the scattered paperwork, the pictures of loved ones, and a cup of coffee. But his gaze wasn't focused, glazed more likely, for he was lost in his thoughts… and had no way out. In front of him lied a contract that his boss, L.B. Mammoth, had brought up during their latest discussion that morning… and it involved the risk of his career.

"I'll give it to you straight, Flan." Mammoth had told him. "Kids these days aren't getting into the new shows these days- too much conflict about parental discretion and mature material, and half of the shows we've aired haven't been staying on U.S. television networks too long, and a lot of people on the Youtube site- as I've heard- prefer to have the old shows back on,"

"So, why not just rerun the old shows, then?" Flanagan asked, recalling how most of the old shows were, and still are, remembered fondly… and even had the ratings soar back in the early days.

"The newer generation won't take to them, I'm afraid." Mammoth pulled down a projection screen, as the projector popped up on Flanagan's desk, and he clicked the remote, showing a picture of several young kids of all ages sitting in a room, watching old cartoons. "It is shown that 19 out of 20 kids find them to be bland and tacky, those 5 and under being the only ones who are actually entertained."

"Well, that should be enough, right? There's a lot of young kids out there who would love those shows, and I'm sure the parents would even be glad to see them on again…"

"It won't be enough to help the ratings. …Listen, Flanagan, you're a great guy, and you've had several ideas for shows and movies and spin-offs, which is why I'm coming to you first-hand. We need something that's new, but still has that old-school touch. Something that's both hip and retro, but also has some good morals. Something that's both for kids and adults of all ages, which can go on for seasons!"

Flanagan gulped.

Mammoth arched an eyebrow, the projector and screen disappearing. "You DO have an idea, don't you Flanagan?"

"Oh, yes sir! Of course!" he lied, sweat dripping down his face.

"Good… otherwise, this company's sunk- and your job's going down with it." Mammoth then pulled out a golf set and put a golfing hat on. "Well, I'm hitting the green for the week! That should give you plenty of time to put our next big hit on the screen, right?"

"Um, yes sir… and plenty of time to spare!"

"Good, have fun with it!" Mammoth walked out the door… but poked his head back in. "Oh, and Flan, keep in mind- if it doesn't take off, it'll cost your career. …Toodles!" And he was out the door.

Now, Flanagan was shaking his head, covering his face as he tried to hold back sobs. "I'm sunk…" he groaned. How could he write up, produce, and air a new show in just a week? It was impossible! "I might as well resign my position now… there's nothing I can do…"

*knock knock knock!*

"Seventh circle of Hades, come in."

The door opened and in walked a well-known cartoon, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers from the well popular _Scooby-Doo _series (which one, it doesn't matter, considering there has been several)… accompanied by two other characters from underrated shows: Flip Chan from _The Amazing Chan Clan, _and Pugsy from _Fangface. _"Like, hey, Mr. Flanagan! How's it going?" Shaggy asked.

Flanagan had his face planted on his desk in despair. "Need you ask?"

"Hey, what's with the gloomy face?" Pugsy asked.

"Yeah, you look down in the dumps," Flip pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

"Is it ever… Mr. Mammoth told me I only have a week to put a new cartoon on the air, otherwise I'll lose my job!" Flanagan answered, flaying his arms in the air. He began pacing wildly. "I haven't had this much trouble since the producers started a heated discussion about keeping Scrappy Doo in the newer spin-offs!"

"Yeah… he's still a little bitter about that 'villain' role they gave him in our first live-action movie," Shaggy commented, rubbing his neck.

"I'm telling you, boys, this is just too much for me. I can't lose my job, it took me a lot of work to get this far… but I can't just whip up a new series in such short time!" he frantically gripped Pugsy by the shirt, shaking him. "I can't handle the pressure! WHAT AM I GOING TO _DO_?!"

"First of all, GET A GRIP." Pugsy snapped, gripping Flanagan by the shoulders, pushing him back into his chair. "Second… I believe there's a way we can help each other out,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sir, we didn't just come up here for a visit. We want to talk business," Flip added. "You see, Shag's tired of all the spin-offs he had to do with his gang- they all want a break, but he wants to do something different,"

"Right. And Pugsy's show only lasted maybe two seasons- barely since the last 16 episodes were aired with the _Plastic Man_ series," Shaggy put in. "He wants another chance on the screen,"

"Yeah, and Flip here hardly got much of a debut of his own- and it was hard for him to locerate any by sharing a show with eleven other siblings," Pugsy said, thumbing at Flip. "So we configured there might be something we all could do,"

Flanagan sighed. "Oh no… what?" he asked, bracing himself for the idea to come.

"Simple," Shaggy then pulled out a stack of scripts. "We'd like our own show, starring the three of us,"

"The three of you? But what about your other gangs?"

"They'll get their share of the spotlight, but since the three of us were either the sidekick, a minor role, or just the butt of the joke, we figured we could have our chance at stardom." Flip said.

"The _what_ of the joke?" Pugsy questioned, giving Flip a dirty glare.

"It'll be great, boss! I'm pretty well-known, so everyone will recognize me well enough to see what the show is about; Pugsy's the tough-guy who's always getting harassed, so most teens will like to relate to him; and Flip will help bring out the kid-friendly plot-points- it'll be a success!" Shaggy proclaimed.

"Plus, we already spent a month writing up the scripts, so you might as well hear us out at least," Flip put in, patting the stack of scripts.

"So, what do you say?" Pugsy asked.

Flanagan looked at the scripts, then at the cartoons. Their suggestion sounded crazy… yet at this rate, he was desperate. Sighing and rubbing his temples, he leaned back in his chair. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

d~b

**Next Chapter: The guys introduce their first episode… this shall be interesting.**


	2. Ep 1: Disaster with the Dutchman

**Well, folks, lets see what our three cartoons have in store for the first episode!**

d~b

"Here's the first episode," Shaggy told Flanagan, handing over the script. "It kind of serves as a pilot on how we meet up and decide to travel together,"

Flanagan sighed, then opened the script…

**Episode 1 (Pilot)**

_Flip, Shaggy, and Pugsy Meet The Flying Dutchman_

Somewhere in the Caribbean, a small speedboat zips by, with two young teenage boys sitting in it. "Don't you think we should be heading back to the shore by now, Greg? It's getting dark," The one in the passenger seat asked, fiddling with the strap on his lifejacket.

"We'll head back in a few minutes, relax," Greg replied. "What's the matter, Barnie, are you chicken?"

"No, it's just Dad will hit the roof if he finds out we took his boat out past dark… especially since a lot of boats have sunk in the past couple months. Lets just head back, okay?"

"Ah, stop being a sissy, we'll be fine! What do you think, that some spook will just rise out of the water?"

There was a green glow in the water just then, and the two boys watched in disbelief as a large, moss-covered, old ship rose from the sea in front of them… and at the bough stood a pale-faced man with moldy skin, a long ragged beard, wearing torn pirate clothes and yielding a glowing, rusted sword. His eyes glowed red as he glared down at the two boys. _"Who dares sail within the Dutchman's sea?" _he demanded in a ghastly voice. _"None sail here without regret! Prepare to take refuge… in Davy Jones' Locker!"_

A cannonball was shot at them, and all the boys could do was scream…

d~b

The next morning, a red van drove down the road toward the coast. In it was Shaggy, who was sitting back coolly, smiling to himself. "Well, Shag, Scooby's at his family reunion; Fred, Daphne, and Velma are checking out haunted houses… and you've got a whole week to spend by the coast!" he told himself, letting out a laugh. "Nothing to look forward to but fun in the sun- no spooky ghosts, no monsters, no creepy things that go bump in the night… just me and a picnic on the beach."

He reached the beach, unloading an umbrella, beach towel, cooler, and picnic basket, and walking across the sand, passing a lifeguard stand.

In said lifeguard stand, Pugsy stood there, resting his face on his fist, bored. "Of all the dumb luck, I get a job as a lifeguard at the same time Biff, Kim, and Fangs win a trip to Miami." He muttered to himself. "They get to spend time surfing, lounging on the beach, and relaxing- and I get the job of making sure no one drownifies." He then looked down, glaring. "Hey, kid! No feeding the sea-gulls!" In response, an ice-cream cone hit him in the head. He wiped it off, scowling. "Dumb kid…" he turned away, looking through his binoculars to survey the scene and make sure there wasn't any trouble.

Across the beach, building a sand castle, was Flip Chan. "Man, first day on vacation, and everyone ends up having the chicken pox," he said to himself. "Good thing I already caught them… too bad I have to have fun all by myself, though, while everyone is cooped up in the hotel. Maybe I'll use my allowance to buy everyone a gift so they don't feel left-out," He stood up and walked across the beach, heading to a small souvenir stand, run by a woman in her 40's. "Can I get eight sand-dollars, ma'am? My siblings are sick, and I want to get them something special,"

"Certainly," The woman replied, grabbing some sand-dollars. "That'll be five dollars,"

Flip dug in his pocket, pulling out a wad of dollar bills… just as two teenage boys came running up. "Mom! Call the coastguard!" One of them shouted. "Greg and I saw it! We saw it!"

"Saw what, boys?"

"The (gulp) Flying Dutchman!" The other cried. "It rose from the sea and sunk the speedboat last night!"

Flip cocked his head; Pugsy, listening from the lifeguard stand, arched an eyebrow; Shaggy tried not to pay attention and continued making a three-foot-tall sandwich.

"What's the Flying Dutchman?" Flip asked.

"You never heard the stories?" The woman questioned. "For the past couple months, any boats that sail in this area end up sinking- all caused by the Flying Dutchman. He was a notorious pirate who sailed the seas, raiding ships and collecting crewmembers to serve on his ship. One day, the Armada caught up to him and sunk his ship, but before he went down he vowed he would never rest and would continue to haunt the seas, sinking every ship in sight, and capturing anyone who survives to be part of his ghostly crew for all eternity."

Shaggy paled, setting the sandwich down. "Like, I think I just lost my appetite…" he whimpered. He looked at the sandwich once more. "Found it!" he then ate it in one bite.

"If you ask me, that's one tall legendary," Pugsy commented. "It that were true, how come you twos didn't get captivated?"

"We managed to jump out of our boat and swim to shore, unspotted." One of the boys answered, sternly. "If you don't believe us, why don't you take a boat out yourself tonight?"

"Maybe I will,"

"I will, too! I'll see what's up with this Flying Dutchman case!" Flip exclaimed.

"You're too little, kid. Better have your dad check it out instead," The other boy replied, chuckling.

Flip sneered, walking off. "I'll show 'em who's little..."

"Alright, boys, better go tell your dad what's happened. I've got customers to handle," the woman said, motioning her two sons off.

"What customers? Her shop barely has any business," One of the boys whispered to his brother.

Pugsy climbed down from the lifeguard stand, his shift coming to an end. "Hey, you're not really going to take a boat out at night, are you?" Shaggy asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "I said _maybe_ I will, as in- my answer's not legitimate." He answered.

"I know I wouldn't. I came here to keep away from the creepy stuff!"

"Well, you sure picked the perfect spot- nothing happens around here that I've seen," he then stretched, walking off. "Think I'll get a nap in, before my afternoon shift starts,"

"Alright, see you around," Shaggy then lied back under the umbrella, listening to the waves until he eventually slipped into a nap himself.

It was three hours later when he woke up, a man tapping him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, young man, but have you've seen my son?" he asked, and Shaggy recognized him as Detective Chan. "He came down here to the beach this morning, but hasn't returned to our hotel."

Shaggy looked, seeing he was holding a picture of Flip. "Yeah, I saw him buy the souvenir shack a few hours ago, then he walked off down the beach that way," he answered, pointing south down the beach. "He said something about wanting to investigate some case about the Flying Dutchman,"

Detective Chan sighed. "Flip always had a sense of investigation, just like the rest of my children. I'd better make sure he hasn't gotten into too much trouble. Thank you for your help," With that, he walked away.

Shaggy scratched his head, then stood up, walking down the beach on the opposite side, seeing Pugsy walking towards him. "Hey, you remember that kid who was buying sand-dollars at the stand earlier?"

"How could I forget? He's basically the only customer that woman's had all day," Pugsy answered. "Why?"

"His dad's Detective Chan, and he's looking for him. You don't think that kid decided to take a boat out, do you?"

"Hard to say, he looked pretty determined," Pugsy climbed up in his lifeguard stand, taking a look out at sea. "Lets see, all I see is a couple dolphins… a rock… that kid in a boat sailing toward a glowering ship- Yow! He IS out there!" He leaped down from the stand and ran over to a jet-ski, shooting off… a rope dragging behind.

"Like good luck, man!" Shaggy called to him… not realizing his foot was caught in a loop in the rope, and suddenly he was yanked off-shore and being pulled across the water. "YEEEEOOOOW! HIT THE BRAKES! MAN OVERBOARD!"

Meanwhile with Flip, he turned to see the Flying Dutchman's ship. "Yikes! Time to head back!" he gasped, trying to row away, but wasn't fast enough and had to jump out of his boat as the ship sailed over it, smashing it into splinters. The Flying Dutchman swung down and snatched him out of the water, hauling him on deck. "Ye be part of my crew, now, boy!" he said, holding Flip by the back of the shirt.

Pugsy drove the jet-ski up a ramp and becoming air-born. "Like HEEEELLLLLP!" Shaggy cried, soaring over with him. Pugsy made a grab for Flip but missed… but luckily the boy managed to grab onto Shaggy and pry free of the Flying Dutchman's grasp.

"Nice grab! Now, back to the beach!" Pugsy told him, stopping the jet-ski and pulling the two on, then they shot off back to shore.

*BOOM!*

"Look out! Cannonball at twelve-o-clock!" Flip cried as a cannonball shot towards them.

With a mighty *SPLASH!*, the cannonball landed behind them, causing a large wave that tossed them onto the beach. "This isn't over, meddlers! Ye will rue interfering with the Dutchman's affairs!" he roared at them, and his ship sank back down to the deep.

Pugsy tipped his head, batting one side and having sand pour out his ear, while Shaggy pulled his head out of the ground, shaking the sand out of his hair. "Like, I knew I should have gone to Kansas instead- nothing happens there," Shaggy commented.

"Hey, where's the kid?" Pugsy asked, looking around.

"Right here," Flip groaned, hanging over the half-buried jet-ski.

Pugsy helped him up. "Geez, kid, are you crazified?! You could've gotten yourself killed out there, what were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted to prove that I wasn't a little kid… (suddenly I know how my youngest brother, Scooter, feels)…" he then wiped something off his shoulder. "Hey, look at this…"

Shaggy and Pugsy looked at his hand, seeing there was some sort of white paste on it. "It looks like some kooky kind of make-up," Shaggy said.

"It must've rubbed off when that Dutchman grabbed me,"

Pugsy rubbed his chin. "Maybe that 'Dutchman' ain't so ghostly after all…" he guessed. "Looks like you found us a clue, kid."

"You can stop calling me 'kid', my name is Flip Chan. …Who are you guys, by the way?"

"I'm Shaggy Rogers," Shaggy answered.

"My friends call me Pugsy." Pugsy added.

"Speaking of which, Flip, you'd better get back to your dad, he was looking for you."

"I figured he would be. Thanks for the help, guys!" Flip said, then took off to find his father.

Pugsy looked out at the sea. "I think there's something more to this Flying Dutchman affair- it could be a hoax," he said.

"Yeah, but if that's the case, how can his ship rise and sink in the sea like it did?" Shaggy questioned.

"That's what I plan on finding out. Are you in?"

Shaggy gave a jolt. "Like, no way, Pugs. I vowed not to get involved in ANY kind of mystery- especially if it involves ghouls, ghosts, goblins, or ghastly monsters!"

Pugsy rolled his eyes, walking off. "Alright, suit yourself. Have fun walking home from the beach past dark- just watch out for any more creepos, they're always lurking around somewheres,"

Shaggy paused, realizing it had gotten dark, and it was his first time on his own- having always been with Scooby when walking the streets at night… without his Great Dane friend at his side, let alone the rest of the gang, it felt unsettling to be on his own. Immediately, he shot off after Pugsy. "Wait for me!"

d~b

Flip sat on his bed, his father standing in front of him. "From now on, I want you back with us before dark, and do not go anywhere farther than the beach without informing me." Detective Chan said, firmly. "We were very worried about you, Flip."

"I'm sorry, Pop. I just wanted to find out the story behind the Flying Dutchman," Flip answered.

"If you are to do any investigating, don't go alone. Now, I'm going to check on your siblings, and then I have a meeting with the coast-guard about this mysterious Flying Dutchman. We will continue this discussion once I get back," With that, Detective Chan was out the door.

Flip sighed, lying back on the bed, looking out the window as he did… when he noticed something glowing outside. Sneaking out the window of the hotel, he walked over, seeing it was a small cat covered in glowing paint. "Where'd you stumble into this stuff, cat?" he asked. The cat walked off, and Flip began to follow it…

"Bark! Bark!"

He turned around, seeing the family dog, Chu-Chu, in the window. "You stay here, boy. I have to uncover this mystery. You cover for me in the meantime, alright? Keep an eye on everyone,"

Chu-Chu whimpered, but nodded.

"I'll be alright, boy. I'll be back!" With that, Flip followed the cat, which lead him to an old boathouse.

d~b

Meanwhile, in said boathouse, Pugsy and Shaggy snuck along, holding flashlights. "If there was any place to set up a phony phantom ship, this would be the place," Pugsy said. "You search on the left side, Shag, and I'll take this side. Holler if you find anything,"

"I'm likely to holler even if I don't find anything," Shaggy gulped, walking to the left side, trembling with every step. The only sounds were the waves slowly hitting the wooden planks as the wind softly blew above the busted canopy. "And to think, I turned down looking at some haunted house with the others…"

Pugsy came across a crate, looking inside and finding containers of fuel, full and ready to use. "Hey, Shag, I found something over here," he whispered. Shaggy walked over, peering over his shoulder. "Someone's been saving up on renewable energy-resources, and from the state this place is in, I doubt it's the local scuba-team."

"What would a phantom need with all this fuel?"

"From what I configure, it ain't a real phantom. I think the Flying Dutchman is nothing but a flying fake-"

*Crash!*

Something fell in from a window just then, getting caught up in tarp and landing behind the two. "Zoinks! It's the Flying Dutchman!" Shaggy screamed, leaping into Pugsy's arms.

Flip poked his head out, as a small cat shot out. "It ain't the Flying Dutchman, you ignorpotomas. It's just Flip again," Pugsy sneered, dropping Shaggy, and approached Flip. "I thought you went home, kid."

"I did, but I found that cat- it's covered in glowing paint, the same kind of glow like on the ship," Flip told them, holding up the cat. "I followed it here, figuring it would lead me to where the creep is hiding,"

"What if it lead you to a back alley full of thugs, instead? Where's your dad?"

"He's talking to the coastguard… I figured I'd help him out a little with the investigation,"

"Like, no offense Flip, but I don't think you should be doing this on your own." Shaggy told him. "You're just a kid, and with that Flying Dutchman loose, you'd be in a world of trouble! That guy could sneak up behind you with that rusty blade of his, and make a shish-kabob out of you!"

Flip blinked. "You mean… like what he's about to do to YOU guys?"

Pugsy and Shaggy turned around, seeing the Flying Dutchman standing right behind them! "Yeah, exactly… GAH! IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!"

"Lets scrammify!" Pugsy shouted, and they shot off out of the boathouse.

"_You cannot escape the wrath of the Flying Dutchman!" _the phantom called eerily, chasing after them.

"Quick, over here!" Flip said, and they dove into some barrels, hiding from the ghost. The Flying Dutchman passed them, looking around, until it went around the corner. Flip popped out of the barrel… and he was glowing green! "Whew! That was close,"

"You said it," Pugsy said, popping out as well… also glowing! "I say we follow him and find out what he was doing in that boathouse, rather than under the sea from whence he comes,"

"I say we head back to the beach, before we get turned into-" Shaggy said, also glowing as he climbed out of the barrel… and his eyes popped out of his head when he looked at the other two. "G-G-G-GHOSTS! Like, oh no! The Flying Dutchman already got you guys! You're all glowing like him!"

"You're glowing too, Shaggy!" Flip said, and looked in the barrels. "And no wonder, these barrels are full of glowing green paint!"

"Now why would some ghoulified ghost need so much paint?" Pugsy asked, rubbing his chin.

"Unless it's not a ghost at all. I bet he uses all this paint to make his ship glow!"

"C'mon, lets wash this paint off and track down that phony-phantom."

Shaggy groaned, but followed them. "I come here for a vacation away from the mystery business, but instead I get the opposite…"

d~b

Once they got the paint off, the threesome followed some glowing footprints that lead to the docks, where they saw the Flying Dutchman crawling into a submarine. "Well, there he goes. Looks like we ought to stop here and call it a day, right guys?" Shaggy suggested, but Pugsy held him back before he could waltz off.

"Not so fast, pinhead. We're not letting the trail go cold here," Pugsy sneered, then pointed over at a stand that held scuba gear. "We're going to use that gear over there, dive in, and follow that sub to wherever it's heading. Lets go,"

Shaggy whimpered, but went along with it. They pulled on the gear and dove into the water, just as the submarine took off. "The only kind of sub I'd chase after is a sub-sandwich,"

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Flip asked.

"No matter what time it is, I've always got food on the mind,"

"If you've got a mind to keep your food on, you mean." Pugsy commented.

"Whoa, hold up!" Flip said, pulling them behind a reef. "Check that out!"

They watched as the small submarine floated over to a much larger submarine… which had the glowing ship strapped to it! "So that's how he gets the ship to rise and sink in the water," Pugsy pointed out. "Though the question is, why?"

"And how does all that fog appear whenever it rises?"

"And, like, how does it keep glowing underwater like that?" Shaggy added.

"Well, we won't get any answers just by floating here. Lets sneakify in," Pugsy said.

"I was afraid that was going to be the solution,"

They swam over to the open hatch where the submarine had gone in, swimming upward just as it was about to close, and coming across the opening, where they saw the Flying Dutchman talking to two eerie-looking crewmates. "Those tourists have been scared off, no one is on the beach." One of them said.

"And the coastguard hasn't spotted us," the other added.

"Good. Keep watch on the radars, we can't have anyone coming along and finding that treasure themselves," the Flying Dutchman told them. "It should be located by Cutthroat Cove, and once we have it on our possession, we'll be the richest people on the coast!"

"So it's all some treasure-hunting scheme," Pugsy whispered, as they watched the three ghostly pirates walk off. "They're just scaring off tourists!"

"Yeah… and I just configured out a way on how we can beat 'em at their own game," Flip replied, while Shaggy gulped.

d~b

Using some equipment they found lying around, the guys built a trap consisting of oil on the floor, a fishing net set up at a 60-degree angle, and a row-boat hanging loosely from the ceiling above barrels of soapy water. "So the plan is simple: we lead those goons down here, where they'll slide into the net, bounce off into the air, slamming into the row-boat which will flip them into the barrels. The soap and water will wash off their disguises, revealing the culprits behind the whole charade," Flip explained.

"Right, and one of us can send a message out to the coast-guard while the other leads them down here," Pugsy added.

"Cool. So which one of us is the bait?" Shaggy asked.

"You are,"

"What?! Why me?"

"Flip can't do it, because he's just a kid."

"Then why don't YOU do it?"

Pugsy grabbed Shaggy by the shirt-collar. "Nobody ASKED me,"

"O-Okay…"

"Don't worry, Shaggy. You're the fastest runner I've ever met, so those creeps will never catch you!" Flip added, patting him on the back.

Shaggy sighed. "I really wish I was with Scooby right now…" he then walked off, heading up to the decks, looking around. "Yoo-hoo! Any ghosts around here? …Hello, what's this?" he paused, coming across the kitchen. He licked his lips, rubbing his hands together. "Now this is more like it! Lets see here…" he began to rummage through the fridge. "A couple slices of bread… a few slices of salami… some pickles… a few onions… a bit of lettuce and cheese…" he stacked up a sandwich, then scratched his head. "What do you know, no mustard."

"Here you go," came a voice, and a glowing hand held up a jar of mustard.

"Like, thanks man… how about some horseradish?"

"Right here," came another voice, and another glowing hand handed him a jar of horseradish.

"Thanks!" Shaggy finished making his sandwich. "Now, like, do either of you have something I could use to cut it in half?"

"Allow me," came a grisly voice, and the Flying Dutchman swung his sword and sliced the sandwich.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed, running off- though he doubled back and grabbed the sandwich- and ran down the hall.

"After him!"

Meanwhile, Pugsy and Flip stood by the trap, hearing Shaggy's cry and a stampede of footsteps coming their way. "Here they come, watch out!" Pugsy said, holding Flip back.

Shaggy ran in… but wasn't watching where he was going and slipped on the oil! "Aw, man! Shaggy ran into the trap!" Flip cried.

"YEOW!" Shaggy cried, sliding and bouncing off the net, soaring through the air, landing in the longboat which rocked and flipped him over into one of the barrels. He popped out, his hair sudsy, and coughed out a few bubbles. "And to think I just showered today…"

"Nice going, you klutz! You messed up our trap!" Pugsy snapped at him.

"There they are!" the Flying Dutchman roared.

"Yikes! We'd better run, before we get messed up!"

"I'm with you! Lets scram!" Flip agreed, and the threesome shot off.

The ghostly pirates chased after the meddlers, and no chase-scene would be complete without a soundtrack.

_We've been talking on the phone_

_For hours and hours._

_You can give me a call whenever you like to._

_And if you would fall _

_You know I will catch you._

_Yeah I'll stick around, _

_I'll be right beside you._

The pirates ran into a room, looking around for the meddlers… not noticing they had dressed up as a sailor (Flip), a navy captain (Pugsy), and a mermaid (Shaggy). Not noticing… until Flip sneezed, and the chase was back on, the guys throwing their costumes on the ghouls.

_Whooo ohh ohh.._

_I'm sure you always knew _

_What you had to do._

_And I'm sure you had your reasons you change 'em every season._

_Hold on, hold on._

_I'm taking a vacation, _

_I'll see you at the station._

_Hey, Hey, Hey._

They ran on deck, where Shaggy and Flip disguised themselves as cruise-guides, showing two of the pirates around deck, getting them to lounge around on a couple of deck-chairs… then slamming a couple buckets on their heads and making a break for it. The furious pirates pried the buckets off their heads and ran after the two.

_Seven days a week, _

_Every minute of the day._

_Oh Whooo oh oh, Whooo oh oh._

_I've been thinking about you _

_And what you've been up to._

Pugsy, in the meantime, ran into the control room and sent an SOS signal out. The Flying Dutchman ran in right after, and the teen quickly raced out, pushing a chair into the pirate as he did so.

_Seven days a week, _

_Every minute of the day._

_Oh Whooo oh oh, Whooo oh oh._

_Girl you're living in danger _

_You're sleeping with strangers._

_No nothing can change us, _

_No nothing can keep us from falling, _

_From falling._

The guys then slid down a banister, landing on the floor and grabbing a net. The pirates slid down after them, but before they could stop, they slid right into the net, getting tangled up. "Yes, we got them!" Flip exclaimed.

"About time, too- I was worried we'd have to run through the entire song," Pugsy commented.

d~b

The coastguard arrived, along with Detective Chan, as the teens got the ship to hover above surface. "Now lets see who these kooky kooks really are," Shaggy said, then pulled off the masks…

Revealing them to be the woman who ran the souvenir shack, and her two sons! "You're the woman from earlier! But, why would you do it?" Flip asked.

"Because her business was going under, I bet." Pugsy spoke up. "Not many people were visiting her shack, so she decided to hunt for that treasure and get rich."

"Yeah, but like, how come you two were in on it?" Shaggy asked the two boys. "You were the ones who encountered the Flying Dutchman, first!"

"That's how we joined up. When our boat went under, we caught a glimpse of mom's submarine, and threatened to expose her if she didn't share any profit with us," the first son sneered.

"The only way she would let us if we agreed to help scare away tourists, before anyone else could find the treasure," the second son added.

"And we would've gotten away with it to, if you boys kept out of it!" The woman snapped.

"Alright, ma'am, lets go. We've got a nice jail-cell for you and your sons," the coastguard said.

"…so, how are we going to explain this to dad?" one of the sons asked.

"Speaking of family matters, you and I need to have a talk, Flip." Detective Chan said to his son.

"Aw geez, Pop, I didn't mean to disobey you. I just wanted to help out with the investigation," Flip said, glumly.

"It's more our fault than his, sir." Pugsy spoke up. "We tried telling him to go back, but he ended up tagging along with us."

"Yeah, and he did help out," Shaggy added. "He helped us find most of the clues,"

"Oh, don't worry about that- Flip is known for sneaking off with his siblings during a case, so I was expecting him to do so." Detective Chan answered. "I just wanted to talk to him about coming to me when he finds evidence, and to ask permission to help others investigate,"

Flip slapped his forehead. "I knew I was forgetting something," he muttered.

"Well, now that the Flying Dutchman is gone, I can finally get back to my vacation!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm back on lifeguard duty," Pugsy said, unenthusiastically.

"Whoa, not so fast, guys!" Flip said, holding them back. "You don't have to go just yet- we made a pretty good team tonight, right? Maybe we can hang out with each other more often, just in case something else happens."

"Uh, thanks for the offer, Flip, but I don't think your dad would want you hanging out with a couple strangers," Shaggy replied.

"On the contrary, you both are not much of strangers. I've seen your names in the newspapers, having captured other crooks," Detective Chan answered. "And, until Flip's siblings are well, he will need someone to hang out with- why not two other mystery solvers like himself?"

"You mean it Pop?" Flip gasped, smiling.

"You want him to hang with us?" Shaggy questioned.

"…Did he just compare us to a kid?" Pugsy demanded.

"This is going to be great, guys!" Flip exclaimed, throwing his arms around Pugsy and Shaggy's necks, pulling them down to his height. "We can explore the beach, and go spelunking in the caves, and one of you can teach me how to jet-ski, and…"

"Suddenly, being a lifeguard doesn't sound so bad…"

"So much for a vacation," Shaggy sighed.

"And then we can go to the carnival on the pier, and maybe even…" Flip continued on.

And from that day fourth, the trio's adventures begun.

d~b

**Would you believe it took me almost a MONTH to write this? Trouble was, halfway through, I was lacking inspiration, so I turned to Mr. Cartoon and Wherever Girl for help (thank you, guys!). What will Flanigan think of the cartoon? We'll find out in the next chapter!**

"**7 Days A Week" sung by The Sounds**


	3. Ep 2: Driving Crazy

**Hey, everyone! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas- for a late-gift, here's a new chapter for ya!**

d~b

Flanigan scratched his red hair after reading the script. "Not a bad story, boys… Trouble is, the whole 'mystery-solving' genre is a bit out of date- it's become sort of a cliché," he told them.

"Well, the _whole show_ isn't going to be that way," Pugsy scoffed. "That episode is just to help people recognize us. We were thinking it could be more of a variation of sorts,"

"Yeah, a different genre each time! That way the audience won't know what to expect next!" Flip added.

"Take this one for instance- sure to leave the audiences laughing until their lungs burst!" Shaggy put in, handing him another script.

Flanigan took the next script. "What's it about?" he asked, though the answer came obvious when he read the title, and he knew for sure the cartoons were giving it all they got to get a TV debut.

d~b

_Episode Two_

_Flip Learns To Drive_

It was a warm and sunny day in a small neighborhood in Burbank, where the sun had just risen. A paper-boy rode past a small house in the middle of the block, a one-story abode with a garage and large driveway, with a wide front yard equipped with a tire-swing attached to a tree. Inside said house Shaggy and Pugsy were asleep in the living room- Shaggy on the sofa and Pugsy on the couch- having fallen asleep while watching television, both snoring albeit loudly.

Their sleep was interrupted when Flip came running into the room, excitedly. "GUYS, WAKE UP!" Flip shouted, bouncing onto the couch, springing Shaggy into an upright position and knocking him off, then leaped over to the chair, landing on Pugsy.

"Yow!" Shaggy cried, hitting the floor.

"Oof!" Pugsy grunted, then grabbed onto Flip's shoulders. "Flip, what's wrong with you?! Didn't we get finished telling you it's not wise to wake us before 10 AM on the weekends?!"

"Yeah, but this weekend is different, remember? You guys promised you'd help me build a go-cart for the local soap-box derby!"

"Like, when did we promise that?!" Shaggy questioned.

"Last week, remember? …Can we get a flashback, please?"

_*Flashback!*_

Flip walked into the living room, where Shaggy and Pugsy were playing Mario Kart on the Wii, both of them keeping their eyes on the screen. "Hey, guys, there's a soap-box derby coming up next weekend, will you help me build a go-car for it?" Flip asked.

"Uh, sure kid, whatever. Now scram, we're in a fierce competition here!" Pugsy replied.

"C'mon, Luigi! Two more laps!" Shaggy was talking to his player. "Ooh! Star-power!"

"That star is MINE, pinhead!"

"In your dreams, man!"

"You guys promise?" Flip asked.

"Uh-huh. GO MAN, GO!"

"Alright, thanks guys!" With that, Flip left.

_*End of Flashback*_

Pugsy and Shaggy looked at each other. "Must've slipped our minds…" Shaggy said to Flip, shrugging.

"C'mon, you guys promised! Please?" Flip begged.

Pugsy sighed, rubbing his face. "Alright, alright… what times does the derby start?" he asked.

"At 4:30. It's 7 AM now- WHOA! We don't have much time! We gotta build a cart! C'mon!"

Flip grabbed Pugsy and Shaggy by their shirts and hauled them out to the garage, where the two teens noticed the 9-year-old had already gotten supplies, from small wooden planks to wheels to pipes to an old chair. "I managed to grab most of this stuff off the curbs during everyone's community clean-up day yesterday," he told them. "But I still need a few things to use for brakes, levers, and other things a car would need- accept an engine,"

"Well, not a bad start. How are you going to put it together?" Shaggy asked.

Flip rubbed the back of his neck. "That's where YOU guys come in…"

d~b

Apparently, Flip didn't know how to work power-tools, which meant Pugsy and Shaggy had to help teach him how to hammer, drill, and saw things without harming himself…

*BZZZZZZZT!*

"ZOINKS!"

*CRASH!*

"YEOW! LOOK OUT!"

*WHIZZZZZZZ-POW!*

"HELP!"

…well, at least Pugsy did. (Shaggy, upon realization, wasn't quite Tim the Tool Man Taylor himself).

"Um, Pugsy? I think you should help me put the tires on, too." Flip said, looking over at Shaggy, who had a bucket stuck to his head and an extension cord wrapped around his entire lanky figure.

"I might as well help you with the whole thing," Pugsy said under his breath.

"I'll help you out with the paint job- just to save myself a hospital visit," Shaggy told Flip, not hearing Pugsy.

They finished building the car four hours later. It was white and had the words 'The Blur' painted on the side of it. "Not a bad job, guys. I think we-" Flip began to compliment.

"Hey bub! You stole our design!" came a shout, and they looked over and saw Alfalfa and Spanky parked at the curb… driving a car that matched theirs.

Shaggy scratched his head. "I figured the title sounded familiar…" he chuckled nervously.

Flip looked at Pugsy. "I'll get the paint," he sighed.

After another two hours, they painted the car red, giving it the title 'Nonstop'. "Well, there you go, Flip. Why don't you ride it down to the derby, and we'll meet you there before the race starts?" Shaggy suggested.

Flip paused. "Um, guys? There's one more thing I need help with…" he said.

"What's that?" Pugsy asked.

The 9-year-old rubbed the back of his neck, shifting a bit. "…can you show me how to drive it?"

Shaggy and Pugsy stared at him, as if he just told them he was an alien. "You mean to tell us, you've signed up to race in a derby, and got us up early on a weekend to help you build a go-cart…" Shaggy began to state.

"_But you don't even know how to drive it?!"_ Pugsy snapped, the glare in his eye enough to prove that he was just about ready to strangle Flip.

"I know how to drive it! …I've just never done it before," Flip said defensively. "Please, guys, will you just teach me the basics? Then I'll_ neeeeeever _bother you _eeeeeeever_ again on the weekends."

Pugsy began pacing and muttering bitterly under his breath, while Shaggy rubbed his head, sighing. "Like, man, Flip… I wish you told us this at least yesterday!" The lanky teen said to him. "There's only two hours before the race starts, we can't teach you everything in such little time!"

Flip sighed, hanging his head low and lightly kicking a small bolt away. "That's alright, guys. There's always next year. I guess even guys as smart as you two don't know how to train someone, especially since you've already done enough awesome things in the past. I guess even you guys have your limits,"

Pugsy and Shaggy looked at each other. "Now, hold on a minute! We can at least try and show ya how to work this thing," Pugsy told him, quickly. "There's still enough time for us to give it a go,"

"Alright! Thanks, guys!"

They pushed the car out onto the driveway, and Flip climbed in. Shaggy- having the smaller frame that could fit in the back- sat behind him to help coach. "Alright, try shifting it in reverse," Pugsy told him, standing beside the car.

Flip pulled a lever- going forward and hitting Pugsy in the shin. "Oops! Sorry!"

"That's (ow) okay," Pugsy stepped back behind the car. "Maybe try working on your turns while you're going forward…"

"Oh, here's the reverse!"

*Bam!*

Upon shifting into reverse, he ran over Pugsy, leaving tire-tracks on his back. "Lets try something else…" he muffled.

d~b

This time, Shaggy stood outside the cart, while Pugsy sat on the back. "Alright, try moving forward, and turn left," Shaggy instructed. "Just push down on the left pedal."

"Okay," Flip said.

*VROOM!*

He pushed too hard and shot forward- making Pugsy fall off the back. "Too fast, Flip. Back up and try again," Shaggy told him.

*Wham!*

Flip backed up too quick and- once again- ran over Pugsy. "Sorry!" he gasped. "Are you alright?"

"As alright as roadkill…" Pugsy grunted, then stood up, walking over and ducking behind some trash cans off to the side. "Okay, try to slowly drive up to the end of the driveway and turn left."

Flip drove down and turned left.

"Good, now apply the brake." Shaggy said.

*CRASH!*

Flip hit the wrong pedal and crashed into the garbage cans- causing Pugsy a great deal of pain as he did so. "Other pedal, Flip! Good try, though!" Shaggy called. "And Pugsy, could you please try to keep out of his way?"

Pugsy sat up, seething with anger, and chased after Shaggy, who yelped and ran, leaping over a hedge, a fence, and racing across the street in order to escape his rage.

d~b

After about an hour and a half, Flip finally managed to get the hang of driving his go-cart, driving up and down the street and pulling back into the driveway. "How'd I do?" he asked.

"Great! I think you're ready for the race," Shaggy told him. "What do you think, Pugs?"

Pugsy- who was standing behind a wooden barrier, wearing a football helmet, umpire body-pad, and elbow and knee pads, gave a thumbs-up. "Pretty good- just keep a look out for pedestrians," he commented.

"Alright! Let's head down there!" Flip said, beginning to drive.

"Hey, wait for us!" Shaggy called, jumping into the backseat while Pugsy climbed onto the back.

*ka-chunk!* came a sound when they hit a bump, and a piece of equipment popped off. "What was that?" Shaggy asked.

"Eh, probably a loose board or something," Pugsy said.

They shot down the road, and were coming up to a red light. "Better hit the brakes, Flip."

Flip did so… but the car wouldn't stop! "Um, guys? You know that part that fell off?" he gulped.

"What about it?" Pugsy asked, concerned.

"I think it was the BRAKE!"

"AAUUGH!" They all screamed, driving out into the busy traffic.

Flip swerved around cars, dodging getting hit and praying to God there wasn't a traffic cop nearby; Shaggy was turning green and vomiting into a barf-bag; and Pugsy was writing out his will. They managed to get past the red light and were shooting down the street, navigating their way through the city. "Like, which way to the fairgrounds?" Shaggy asked, trying to keep the remainder of his stomach down.

"I think we need to go down 34th street!" Flip replied.

"34th is too crowded, we'll have to go down West street!" Pugsy told him.

"West will take us downtown! 34th is quicker!"

"We'll get caught in a traffic jam on 34th! Take West!"

"Take something, I'm about to lose my lunch from last week!" Shaggy whined.

"You are NOT throwing up in this car!" Flip warned him.

"I can't help it! Are we there yet?!"

"Is the car still moving? Then we're not there yet!"

"Well, hurry up, man! I've got to use the bathroom, and Pugsy's legs keep hurting my neck!"

"If you don't like it, you're welcome to jump out of the car!" Pugsy sneered.

Shaggy gave him a glare. "After you- there's a bus coming this way with your name on it!"

"Oh yeah? Well it'll have your _body-imprint_ on it in a few seconds-"

"Both of you pipe down back there, I'm trying to drive!" Flip shouted.

"Well HE started it!" Shaggy sneered.

"I don't care who started it, I'll pull over right now and finish it!"

"How can you pull over?! You don't even have brakes!" Pugsy retorted.

Flip turned around. "Don't make me reach back there and slap you!"

"You can't reach that-"

"THAT BRIDGE IS OUT!" Shaggy screamed, pointing ahead.

Flip looked ahead, seeing a bridge that slanted upward. "WHOA! HANG ON!" he shouted, and they shot up it and into the air-

A boy was riding past the moon with ET in his basket- only to get hit by the go-cart and spiral in the air. "Watch where you're going, maniac!" the boy shouted.

"Hey! I had the right-of-way!" Flip shouted back. He looked, seeing that the ground was coming up fast. "Buckle up, folks! We're coming in for a rough landing!"

"Buckle up?!" Shaggy cried.

"With WHAT?!" Pugsy questioned.

The trio screamed, bracing themselves for immediate, painful, and censored-related death-

…so it was surprising that the cart bounced off a truck carrying a mattress, landing in a sunflower-filled field, safe and sound.

"Whew!" they said, relaxing out of relief.

"Hey, look guys! We're just in time!" Flip exclaimed, pointing at a large sign, reading it. "Soap-Box Derby and 4:30 on Saturday…" his voice trailed off when he noticed a part he missed. "… April 23rd… next week." Flip rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh heh heh, my mistake, guys… Well, on the bright side, we'll have more time to practice!"

Shaggy's jaw dropped and Pugsy's eye twitched, the tall lanky teen falling back fainting. "Flip…" Pugsy growled.

Flip cringed, backing away. "Oh, c'mon, Pugs! It was an honest mistake! I'll make it up to you- you can drive home! YIPES!" he took off running, with Pugsy in pursuit.

Neither of them noticed that the field was slanted downhill, and the cart began rolling away… with Shaggy still inside! The teen awoke, rubbing his head, and immediately noticed he was in trouble. "Uh guys? I could use a little HEEEELLLPPP!" he cried out.

Pugsy and Flip paused, seeing him roll off. "Whoa! Shaggy, wait up!" Flip called.

"Steer into the ravine or something, you ignorpotomas!" Pugsy shouted.

"Signal! Signal!"

The cartoon closed with a circle shrinking around the three characters as they rushed off into the sunset.

d~b

**Originally, I was planning on making it to where Shaggy and Pugsy ended up having to take a Driver's-Ed. course, but somehow ended up with this twist of an ending instead. Hope it gave you all some good laughs! (we'll see if it did for Flanigan).**

**Trivia: The go-cart testing was inspired from a scene in the movie Wreck-It Ralph (please don't sue me).**


	4. A Valentine's Day Special

**Well, people, here's a new chapter… and with Valentine's Day not too far away, the next episode will have the theme to match the holiday. 3**

d~b

Flanigan chuckled a bit at the script. "You were right, that was clever. I think that would get a laugh out of reviewers," he said, but rubbed his chin. "Although, I'm worried we might face a lawsuit for using ideas relating to that of _Wreck-It Ralph_…"

"I told you we should have cut out those parts where I become road-kill," Pugsy muttered to Flip.

"Ah, you just didn't like it because you kept getting hurt," Flip scoffed. "You gotta understand, Pugsy, that in show-business, you have to go through _some_ difficult moments,"

Shaggy smirked. "Like the ones you go through in THIS episode?" he replied slyly, holding up a script with a huge heart on it.

Flip's eyes widened. "GAH! I thought I told you guys to throw that one out!"

"What's it about?" Flanigan asked, curiously.

Flip grabbed the script from Shaggy, holding it behind his back. "NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!" Pugsy then snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Oh yeah, I remember THIS one," Pugsy said, grinning.

"No, Pugs, please! Don't show him!"

"Hey, 'gotta go through SOME difficult moments' when in show biz, Flip." Pugsy then showed the producer the script.

Flanigan adjusted his tiny glasses, reading the title, and he could certainly see why Flip was so embarrassed. "I suppose I could look at the first couple pages," he said.

Flip groaned, blushing and covering his face with his hands.

d~b

_~Flip's Love Fancy Fiasco~_

_[insert hundreds of little hearts here]_

It was a warm sunny day down at the pier, where Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip were hanging out. Shaggy was walking past a few concession stands, piling snacks in his arms as he went by, while Pugsy and Flip were standing near the end of the dock, the teen teaching the 9-year-old how to fish. "Just cast your line into the water like this, and slowly reel it in a few inches. Once the bobber sinkifies, it means you've got a bite," Pugsy was telling him, showing him the basics.

"Gotcha," Flip whipped his line forward, though hesitated halfway through, so his line only got half a foot away from the pier. "Darn it…"

"Here, watch me again. Don't hold back, and let loose," Pugsy had his rod pulled back.

"Hey Pugs-" Shaggy said, standing right behind him.

"Whoa!" Pugsy, startled, accidentally threw his pole into the water during his cast, watching it hit the tide with a *splop*. He turned and gave Shaggy a cold glance.

"…I don't think I could let it go THAT loose," Flip joked.

Pugsy gave him a look. "You, shut up." he turned back to Shaggy. "You, come with me. You're going diving for my fishing pole,"

Shaggy scarfed down his snacks. "Sorry, I have to wait an hour after eating, otherwise I'll get cramps," he said, innocently.

Pugsy grabbed him by the shirt-collar. "You'll suffercate something worser than a few cramps if you don't get down there NOW, pinhead."

Shaggy gulped and ran off, returning wearing scuba-gear. "Like, who's up for scuba-diving?"

Pugsy turned to Flip. "You wait here until we get back,"

"Sure thing, Pugs." Flip answered. Once the two teens walked off, he went back to practicing his casts, managing to get his line farther out this time.

Meanwhile, on the same dock, a young girl about 9 was also fishing, but on the other side. Her name was Holly Trueblood, and she was on vacation with her stepmother and stepsister, Katrina and Brattina Stonehart, and their pet feline, Catgut. "Ugh I can't believe you decided to come here," Brattina sneered, making a face. "And why on earth do you want to go fishing? It's so icky-poo!"

"It's a nice place to relax," Holly replied, trying not to let her stepsister ruin her vacation so soon, as she put bait on her hook.

"Speak for yourself, this place is a dump!" Katrina huffed. "There isn't even a spa!"

"Oh c'mon, Aunti-Katrina, at least give it a chance, this is a great little place. It has great food, nice people, lots of fun activities, shops…"

"Shops? Why didn't you say so?!" Brattina gasped, enthusiastically, then turned to her mother. "Can we PLEASE go shopping, Mommy-dearest? I want to go shopping! NOW!"

"Very well, at least it's a more valuable way to spend our time," Katrina said, snobbishly. "Holly, come along- SOMEONE has to carry the bags,"

Holly grimaced, then held up her hands. "Oh I would, Aunti-Katrina… but I just handled fishing bait. But, if you don't mind me getting it on any of your merchandise, I suppose-"

"Ugh! Forget it! C'mon, Brattina."

"Yes, Mommy-dearest," Brattina said sweetly, then turned to Holly. "Good luck fishing, barf-face," Catgut also stuck his tongue out at her.

"Have fun shopping, snot-head," Holly muttered, then looked at Catgut. "Have fun carrying the bags,"

Catgut's expression turned to shock, and he groaned, following his masters as they walked down the pier and into the nearest shop. Holly then got started on her fishing, casting her line out, oblivious to the boy standing behind her.

Flip sighed. "This is boring," he muttered, oblivious to the girl standing behind him.

But, as fate would have it, underwater their hooks floated close, until snagging onto each other tightly. Holly felt a tug on her line, and she began to reel it in. "Wow, first bite in just two minutes,"

Flip felt his line give a tug next. "Hey, about time!" he began to reel it in.

Holly's line pulled. "Whoa, must be a big one," she grunted, pulling her pole a bit.

"Yow, this one's putting up a fight!" Flip grunted.

"C'mon… c'mon… mmf!" Holly yanked her pole as hard as she could…

"YAH!" Flip cried, being pulled over the edge and into the water!

d~b

"Any luck?" Pugsy called to Shaggy, impatiently.

"Hold on," Shaggy cried, popping his head out of the water, then dove back down. He found Pugsy's fishing pole and grabbed it… and as he was swimming up, he saw Flip being pulled by. He quickly resurfaced. "Like, zoinks! I just saw Flip underwater!"

Pugsy looked up, suddenly, and his eyes widened. "What a coincidence… I see him OUT of the water!" he pointed over, seeing Flip being pulled out of the tide and into the air. "C'mon, we'd better see what's going on!" he then took off back up to the docks.

Shaggy got back on shore, waddling along the sand. "Wait up! You have any idea how hard it is to run in flippers?!"

d~b

Holly grunted, reeling in her line. "That's it… got it! Wonder what it might be," she said to herself. "Maybe a catfish, or a large trout, or a…" Once her line was up, she came face-to-face with a very drenched Flip. "…a boy?"

Flip spit out water. "Man, now I know what the catch of the day had to go through," he sneered.

Holly pulled him onto the deck and handed him a towel. "I'm so sorry! I guess my line got tangled on yours, and… wow I'm sorry!"

Flip dried himself off. "It's okay, it was an accident… to tell the truth, I've had worse swimming lessons," he then got a good look at Holly, and his eyes widened. _Wow, this girl is kind of… good looking. _he thought.

Holly stuck out her hand. "I'm Holly Trueblood, what's your name?"

Flip slowly took her hand and shook it. "F-Flip Chan… that's a pretty name you have,"

Holly blushed. "Thanks… I like your name too. Your dad is a detective, right?"

"Yeah… and you work at the local pound, don't you?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I've read your ad in the paper a few times. I think I went there when I was five, and that's where I got my dog, Chu-Chu. It's a cool place,"

"I'm glad you think so. My step-mom wants to tear it down and build condominiums… but she hasn't had any success."

"What, she doesn't like dogs or something?"

"Ah, she hates anything cute, actually… Flip?"

"Yes?"

"I think you can let go of my hand now,"

Flip looked, seeing that he was still holding Holly's hand! "Whoops! Sorry!" he pulled away, keeping his hands behind his back as he blushed, chuckling nervously.

Holly giggled. "It's alright. So, are you on vacation here, too?"

"Oh, yeah, a couple pals and I came down here to hang out for the weekend. …Maybe, if you're not busy, we could meet up somewhere and hang out?"

"Sure! It'll help get me away from my stepmom and stepsister, at least. Where do you want to meet up?"

"How about here, say 5-ish?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to go put away my stuff. See you later!" With that, Holly walked off, carrying her now untangled pole and cooler with her.

Flip smiled, waving her goodbye, sighing heavily.

"Well, well, well, what was THAT all about?"

"Gah!" Flip spun around, seeing Pugsy and Shaggy standing behind him! "How long have you guys been standing there?!"

"Long enough to see you getting it on with that cute girl," Shaggy said, winking.

"Yeah, looks like you've got a crush going on there, Flip." Pugsy said, giving Flip a small nudge in the arm with his elbow.

Flip blushed crimson. "I do NOT have a crush on her! I just met her!" he snapped, then began walking off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change out of these wet clothes and wash the smell of low-tide off me before I meet up with her later…"

Shaggy and Pugsy exchanged glances, then ran up to Flip's side. "Whoa, you mean you're meeting up with her later?" Shaggy gasped. "As in… like a date?"

Flip paused, arching an eyebrow. "What? No! I-"

"Sheesh, Flip, aren't you a little young to know about this stuff? Why, just the other day, you were just learning how to ride a bike without training wheels!" Pugsy said, then lifted his shirt, showing tire-tracks. "I should know- I've got the marks to prove it."

Flip scowled. "It's not a-"

"What do you know, our little Flip is growing up so fast… where does the time go?" Shaggy sighed. "It's like this morning, you were eating Captain Crunch and watching Looney Tunes!"

"That WAS this morning, meathead," Pugsy sneered, then turned to Flip. "Well, Flip, if you think you've maturated far enough to go out with girls, we won't stop ya… though, we'll give you a few pointers, just to help your first date go smoothly."

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out!" Flip cried, waving his arms in the air.

"Alright, call it what you like… we all get a little embarrassed when talking about our first time going out with a girl," Shaggy said, patting him on the back.

Flip's face went from crimson to scarlet. "Not as embarrassed as I already feel…"

d~b

Shaggy and Pugsy weren't the only ones who found out about Flip and Holly meeting up, for a certain snob and her snobby daughter had also noticed Holly's interaction with the boy. "So Holly is going out with a boy for the first time, hmm?" Katrina said, smiling evilly. "Oh, this is just TOO sweet!"

"Sweet? It's all icky-poo if you ask me… that boy could certainly do better," Brattina huffed.

"Oh, it's not going to be sweet for her, darling… but sweet for US."

Brattina cocked her head. "What do you mean, Mommy-dearest?"

"I mean, we have the opportunity to turn Holly's little vacation into a miserable experience! We'll embarrass her on her date, crush her spirit, harass her, and make her feel like a complete fool! And we'll videotape it, and blackmail her into letting us tear down the pound, otherwise we'll put it on the internet and make her the laughingstock of the entire nation!"

"That is so cruel! …Lets do it!"

d~b

Five o'clock came along quick, as Holly walked down the pier looking for Flip. Wanting to set a good impression, she bought a new pink shirt with a heart on it, new jeans with a sparkling studded belt, and sandals that had hearts on the front. Her hair was done up in a nice ponytail, and she wore a golden heart-shaped locket.

She met up with Flip by an ice-cream stand. He was wearing a green corduroy button-up dress-shirt (unbuttoned) over a clean white T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. His hair was neatly combed, though he still wore his hat. "Hi Flip… you look nice," Holly complimented him.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Flip said, sheepishly. They sat there for a moment in an awkward silence.

"Pssst! Psssst!" Shaggy whispered, sitting a couple seats away from him… wearing once of those big-nosed, mustached gag-glasses in order to disguise himself. Flip didn't hear him, so he leaned closer. "I said PSSSSSSSSSST!"

Flip gave a jolt, turning to Shaggy while Holly was looking the other way. "What?" he whispered.

"Like, buy her some ice-cream, man," Shaggy whispered. "Girls love it when a guy treats them to stuff!"

"Oh, right." Flip turned to Holly. "Want to get some ice-cream? My treat."

"Sure, that sound great." Holly replied.

Flip turned to the vendor. "Two sundaes, please,"

The vendor gave them the sundaes. "That'll be ten dollars," he said.

Flip dug in his pocket… then realized he only had five dollars. "Uh, oh…" he gasped, looking at the vendor, chuckling nervously. "Heh heh, um… will this cover it?"

The vendor looked at him, deadpanned. "No."

"It's okay, I can pay for mine," Holly said, handing the vendor another five.

Flip gave a short sigh, and they began to eat their ice-cream.

Across the deck, Katrina and Brattina stood behind a canvas, which an artist was painting on. "Alright, here's what we do," Katrina whispered. "We'll use this toy plane to fly past her, knocking the ice-cream off the counter and onto her outfit!"

"This is going to be fun," Brattina chuckled, using a controller to make the plane fly around the air. Unfortunately, she was having trouble with the controls, so the plane kept doing loops and rolls in the air. "Ooh, this stupid buttons…!"

"Here, let me try!" Katrina snapped, trying to grab the controls.

"No, I've got it!"

"Hey, how about if we check out some of the game-booths?" Flip suggested.

"Sounds good," Holly agreed.

The toy plane whizzed by above her head, undoing her ponytail and making her hair fall down… in a beautiful, wavy manner. "Whoa, are you okay?" Flip gasped, looking around. "Some punk must be flying wild,"

"I'm okay… it messed up my hair, though."

Flip looked at her, his heart beating faster. "No… it looks great down. You still look nice,"

"Really? Thank you…"

Katrina snarled, throwing the remote down. "Darn it!" she snapped… and the plane flew by out of control, knocking off her wig! "GAH!"

Catgut could only snicker.

d~b

Flip and Holly passed some game booths, trying to decide which to try out. "Hey, Flip," Pugsy whispered, standing behind a pole.

"Yeah?" Flip asked, while Holly was looking at some prizes.

"If you really want to impress the girl, try the 'Test Your Strength' game. Girls love a guy who can prove how strong he is- trust me, girls practically faint when I do it,"

Flip arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that after they laugh their heads off?"

Pugsy sneered. "Just do it!"

Flip shrugged, then walked over to the 'Test Your Strength' game. "Watch this, Holly." he said, grabbing the hammer. He swung it down as hard as he could-

*dink* The meter went up to 'Weenie'.

Holly giggled, and Flip blushed. "Um, hold on, I wasn't quite ready that time." He swung again…

*doink* The meter went up to 'Loser'.

Flip scowled. "That doesn't count, my hand slipped. THIS time for sure!" He swung with all his might…

*donk* The meter went up to, 'Stop Kidding Yourself, Dude'.

"Ah, darn it! This thing must be rigged,"

A small toddler walked up to the game, grabbed the hammer, and swung it down.

*DING!* The meter went clear up to 'Hercules'. The man running the game handed the toddler a giant teddy-bear.

"One moment…" Flip said to Holly, then ran over to Pugsy. "Pugs, it didn't work! I looked like a total dork!"

"Okay, calm down, calm down. Try winning her a prize at the pitching booth," Pugsy said, handing him a bit of cash. "Win a girl a prize, and you've already won her heart."

Flip sighed, hoping it would work, then walked over to the pitching-booth. He handed the man a dollar and was handed three baseballs, having only three chances to knock over a stack of bottles. He threw the first one- he missed. He threw the second one- it hit the guy running the booth. "Sorry," he gasped, then turned to Holly. "I won't miss this time,"

"I hope not…" The man at the booth said, rubbing his head.

Behind them, Katrina and Brattina stood, the step-mother holding a water-balloon filled with sludge-water. "That boy isn't the only one pitching things," she chuckled. "Once we soak Holly with this rancid-smelling liquid, that boy will dump her in a heartbeat!"

"Yeah, if he doesn't think she stinks now, he will soon enough!" Brattina chuckled.

Flip chucked the ball as hard as he could- and it ricocheted off the tower of bottles, bouncing off a post, off the side of another booth…

…hitting Katrina right in the head! "Oof!" she grunted, falling back- throwing the balloon up in the air as she did, making it land on her and Brattina!

"Eeeeeeeew!" Brattina wailed.

Flip sighed, seeing that he only knocked one bottle down. "Dang it…" he muttered, as the man handed him a small plastic puppy as his prize. "I wanted to win you something bigger,"

"That's alright, Flip… I actually collect plastic puppies, so this will go great with my collection," Holly said. "Lets check out some rides now,"

"Okay,"

Katrina fumed, while Brattina bawled. "C'mon! Lets wash this gunk off us- we're not giving up just yet!" the stepmother snarled.

Catgut shook his head, but followed his masters.

d~b

Flip and Holly walked along, when Shaggy tapped Flip on the shoulder from behind a cardboard cut-out… of a bikini-clad woman's body. "Flip, got another tip for you," he whispered.

"Another, what…" Flip sighed... his eyes widening when he saw what Shaggy was standing behind. "…are you doing behind there?"

"Never mind that. Take Holly through the 'Tunnel of Love'… girls go for the romantic stuff,"

Pugsy stuck his head up… above the muscular, swim-trunk-clad portion of the cutout. "Are you crazified? That's WAY too cheesy." he scoffed. "Take her on the ferris wheel, Flip… that way when it stops at the top, you'll have a great view of the scenery- perfect for a romantified atmosphere,"

Shaggy rolled his eyes. "Oh, THAT doesn't sound cheesy at all! Try the Tunnel of Love, that'll woo her."

Pugsy sneered. "Yeah, if she doesn't vomit first. Go for the Ferris Wheel,"

"And you don't think she'd hurl on THAT? He should take her in the tunnel,"

"No, the wheel."

"Tunnel!"

"Wheel!"

"Smile!" the camera man exclaimed, then shot a picture of Shaggy and Pugsy.

(The picture turned out with a muscular-posed Pugsy and bikini-modeled Shaggy with shocked expressions, and an embarrassed Flip covering his face with his palm, blushing cherry-red.)

"Hey, Flip! Lets try out this one… who are you talking to?" Holly asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No one!" Flip gasped, dunking Shaggy and Pugsy's heads down. "What ride do you want to go on?"

"I want to check out the 'Horror Hall' ride," Holly pointed over at a roller-coaster that lead into a creepy-looking tunnel.

"Okay, lets go in…"

"Great idea!" Shaggy whispered. "You can put your arm around her if she gets scared!"

"Yeah, hold her close, and she'll be putty in your hands," Pugsy agreed.

"Huh boy…" Flip groaned, following Holly over to the tunnel and sitting next to her in the cart.

"C'mon, lets follow, just to make sure he doesn't goof up this time," Pugsy told Shaggy.

"Yeah. Boy is he glad he has US helping him out!" Shaggy agreed, following Pugsy and sitting with him in a cart.

Not too far behind, Katrina and Brattina were watching. "Ah, so they're going on a scary ride, hmm? Lets sneak into that ride and give Holly a REAL scare-" the stepmother chuckled.

"So scary, she'll pee her pants, or cry like a baby!" Brattina exclaimed, following her mother into the rear-entrance of the ride, followed by Catgut.

d~b

Flip was sweating, felt as if his heart could stop at any moment, and was on the verge of a panic-attack… but it wasn't because of the spooky attractions in the tunnel, but the fact that he was sitting so close to Holly, who looked a little nervous as well. _Okay, just put your arm around her real slow-like, _he told himself. _Once the opportunity comes…_

Behind him (spying through a pair of night-vision goggles, as it was dark in the tunnel), Shaggy and Pugsy watched. "Is he doing it now? What about now? Has he made the move yet?" Shaggy asked, excitedly.

"Pipe down, will ya?! You'll blow our cover!" Pugsy hissed, then looked around the tunnel. "They're coming up to the swinging goblins now, so he'll have his chance… Yikers, look at those two ugly goblins- they're creepier than the rest!"

Shaggy looked upward, seeing a couple 'goblins' standing on some outcrops, and shivered…

Those 'goblins' happened to be Katrina and Brattina, who disguised themselves as spooks in order to swing down and scare Holly. "Get ready, here they come!" the stepmother whispered. "And… now!"

They swung down… but rather than scare Holly, they shocked Flip. "Whoa, look out!" he gasped, hugging Holly and pulling her out of the way.

*snap* when the line attached to Katrina and Brattina, and they landed in the arms of two mechanical phantoms.

"Alright, score!" Shaggy exclaimed, seeing Flip's move.

"Taught him everything I know," Pugsy boasted.

"Um, Flip, it's okay." Holly said, awkwardly. "It's just part of the ride, we weren't really in trouble. No need to be scared,"

Flip blushed apple-red. "I-I knew that," he said, letting go of her. They came out of the tunnel and stepped off, walking away. Pugsy and Shaggy got off next, following… and Katrina and Brattina staggered out, looking worse than they did before. "Mommy-dearest… before we try any more sabotage, can we take a break before we black out?" Brattina asked.

"Yes… take five.." Katrina replied, falling down.

d~b

Flip and Holly stood at the end of the pier, looking out at the moonlight reflecting off the water, seeing a couple dolphins diving here and there. "It sure is a beautiful night," Holly said. "I'm glad we could hang out,"

"Yeah, me too." Flip said… then felt a tug on his pantleg, seeing that, standing on a rafter below, was Pugsy and Shaggy. "What _now_? Everything is fine here…"

"Yeah… all it needs is a little more romance," Shaggy replied. "Try complimenting her,"

"I've already said how nice she looks… what more can I say?"

"Go into detail," Pugsy answered. "Just repeat after me: 'Holly, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met,'"

"Are. You. NUTS?!"

"Do it!"

Flip groaned, then turned to Holly. "Holly… you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met,"

Holly smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty good-looking too," she replied, slightly blushing.

Pugsy and Shaggy looked at each other, smiling in victory. "Alright, now say, 'You're the kindest, most caring soul in the world…'" Shaggy whispered.

"…and that you've had the greatest time in your life being with her," Pugsy added.

"You're the kindest, most caring soul in the world, and I've had the greatest time in my life being with you," Flip said, blushing a bit.

"Aw… you're a great kid too. You've been so sweet, and really made my vacation more fun," Holly replied.

"Now tell her that her eyes sparkle like diamonds, and her beauty surpasses that of Aphrodite's, and her voice leaves a song in your heart…" Shaggy whispered, and Flip repeated it.

"…and your voice leaves a song in my heart," Flip said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Holly giggled. "You're really going all out with the compliments, Flip." she said.

Pugsy bonked Shaggy on the head. "Don't say that, you idiot!" he snapped.

"Don't say that, you idiot," Flip accidentally repeated.

Holly arched an eyebrow. "What? Did you just call me an idiot?" she asked, offended.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't know anything about romance!" Shaggy retorted to Pugsy.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't know anything about romance!" Flip repeated.

"Why don't you go jump off the pier?!" Pugsy snarled at Shaggy.

"Why don't you go jump off the pier?!" Flip repeated again… and was wondering why the heck his friends were telling him all this, because Holly was looking furious!

"Oh yeah?! Well you can go FIRST!" Holly shouted, then pushed Flip over the edge and into the water!

*Splash!*

Shaggy and Pugsy were in the middle of a slap-fight when they saw Flip… er, 'take a dive', as we would put it. "Oops…" they said, giving each other awkward glances.

Flip resurfaced, glaring at them. "Thanks a LOT, guys." he muttered. Shaggy and Pugsy pulled him up to the rafters. "Now I can see why you guys don't get many dates,"

"Look, we didn't mean to make your date flop, we're sorry." Shaggy said. "And FYI, we've had PLENTY of good dates… well, at least I have."

Pugsy smacked Shaggy with his hat. "I've had my share of dates too, lunkhead- more than you've ever had, at that!" he snapped.

"Oh yeah?! Like who?! Because the last time I ever saw a girl at your house, it was the pizza-girl delivering your pizzones!"

"The only time you've ever spent an evening with a girl, you were watching your baby sister!"

"Oh, THAT hurts! At least my cologne doesn't repel them!"

"No, just your face!"

"Why I oughtta-"

"Shush, hold it guys," Flip hissed. "Someone's up there with Holly…"

They quieted down, hearing voices.

d~b

"Well, Holly, it sounds like we wasted our time watching you on your date," Katrina said teasingly, as she and Brattina walked up from behind. "Looks like you managed to mess it all up on your own,"

Holly glared at them. "You've been spying on me?" she sneered. "I wondered why two of those goblins looked uglier than the rest."

"You're the one who just got shot-down by a boy on your first date," Brattina scoffed, while Catgut chuckled. "Looks like you're just as big a loser in the love-game as you are in life,"

"Well, Brattina, it is only logical that rejects get rejected… and Holly is the biggest reject of them all, if some other reject rejected her!" Katrina laughed.

"I don't see what he saw in you in the first place. That outfit… that face… that hair…"

"That skin tone… that locket…. that scrawny body…"

"Are the most beautiful things I've ever seen!" Flip said, climbing over the edge, stepping beside Holly and putting a hand on her shoulder. "And you have no right to talk to her like that. The only rejects I see are you two!"

"Oh you're one to talk, you booger-head!" Brattina sneered. "Only a loser like you could fall for a loser like Holly!"

"No… I'd be a loser if I didn't," he held her hands. "Holly, you really are the nicest, caring, prettiest, and most wonderful girl I've ever met… and if I had the chance to relive our afternoon all over again, I wouldn't change a thing- well, except for those lines I botched up a few minutes ago."

"Oh, Flip…" Holly said, wincing and smiling as she hugged him.

"Icky-poo, losers in love," Brattina gagged.

"I've seen quite enough!" Katrina snarled. "Catgut, get that boy!"

Catgut snarled, preparing to attack… but stepped on a loose board that fell out below him, as well as several others that fell out beneath the evil stepmother and stepsister! "AUGH!" they all screamed, and fell into the water.

Pugsy and Shaggy popped up from the hole, holding a hammer and a screwdriver. "Hmm, some of these boards came loose," Shaggy said, innocently.

"Yeah, I wonder how THAT could have happened," Pugsy added, grinning.

Holly laughed and Flip shook his head, smiling.

"Flip, go ahead and wrap things up," Shaggy said.

"Yeah. Let us know if you need anything else," Pugsy added, and he and Shaggy left.

"Who were those guys?" Holly giggled.

"Just a couple pals of mine," Flip answered with a shrug. "They're kind of a couple goofs… but great company. They were… uh… trying to help me out on our… 'date'- even though I tried explaining to them that this wasn't a date and we just met and were only friends and-"

Holly gave him a peck on the cheek. "Tell them I said thanks for helping us have a great evening," she began walking off. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow, okay?"

Flip nodded, feeling his cheek.

Holly smiled, while down below her evil stepmother and stepsister both wailed in defeat, covered in muck and drenched.

Flip sighed, then fainted, hearts bubbling above his head.

Pugsy and Shaggy watched from down the pier. "That's our boy," Shaggy boasted.

d~b

**Lets hope Flip doesn't mangle Shaggy and Pugsy in the next chapter… we've still got a few episodes left! XD (Happy V-Day to all of you, too!)**


	5. Ep 3: Odd Jobs

**Well, here's the next episode- cameos included!**

**Special thanks to Mr. Cartoon for lending me some ideas :D**

d~b

"I hate you guys," Flip muttered, pouting in a chair as he glared, not looking at Pugsy and Shaggy.

Flanigan shifted a bit, clearing his throat. "Well, it's um, a cute story… but I think we'd have problems including a Pound Puppies cameo," he said, awkwardly. "Not that it's a bad idea to include a couple cameos once in a while, but I don't think it would work…"

"Ah, great! So what are we supposed to do with THIS script?" Shaggy griped, dropping another script in front of Flanigan.

"Yeah, this one has plenty of cameos," Pugsy said. "We each picked a few, it's one of our favorites. Right, Flip?"

"I'm not talking to you," Flip huffed, turning away from the teen.

Flanigan began to feel uncomfortable with the awkward tension coming from the nine-year-old, and picked up the script. "I could, uh, give it a look…" he said, opening it.

d~b

_Episode 3:_

_Get a Job!_

It was a lazy day for our three cartoon friends, as they lounged around the house, sitting in front of the television, a stack of every kind of videogame console in front of them- and they were currently playing a Nintendo DS (Flip), a Nintendo 3-DS (Pugsy), and an old Gameboy (Shaggy)… though they looked bored out of their minds.

"Beat it," Flip said, tossing his game into the pile.

"Beat it," Pugsy said next, doing the same.

"Lost again," Shaggy sighed, tossing his as well.

"Man, this is boring! Isn't there something else we can do?" Flip asked.

"If you're bored, go home," Pugsy told him.

"C'mon, isn't there any videogames we haven't played yet?"

"Are you kidding? We've beaten, dueled in, and leveled up in every game we have!" Shaggy scoffed, slouching on the couch. "And half of our consoles already burned out from overuse, if not overloaded,"

An Xbox360 caught fire in the pile just then. Pugsy merely picked up a fire extinguisher conveniently placed beside the couch and put out the flames. "Well… what else can we do?"

"Don't you have a family to get back to?" Pugsy sighed.

"Yeah… but Dad made my older siblings get jobs, and the rest are either doing chores or hanging out at a friend's house. …Maybe we could see what your friends are doing!"

"Like, we could, but Velma had a book-meeting, Daphne's at the mall, Scrappy wanted to spend some quality time with Scooby, and Freddy's taking the day to buff-up the Mystery Machine," Shaggy answered.

"And Biff is paving his grandpa's driveway, Kim is at a cooking class, and Fangs is in the hospital," Pugsy added.

"How'd he end up in the hospital?"

"He doesn't remember- on account he was Fangface at the time. He should be out by the end of the day, only got a twistified ankle,"

Flip sighed. "Man, there's got to be SOMETHING for us to do!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sitting around with nothing to do?" a voice on the TV asked. "Are you griping with your friends about your boredom, while the rest of your friends are out doing something worthwhile? Have you've played every videogame on every gaming console ever made? Then have we've got the thing for you!"

The threesome leaned forward, their interests piqued.

"Introducing… _The Z-Pod: The next generation in game consoles! _It can play up to 8 players, has astounding sounds and graphics, a 2500 block memory space, wi-fi connection, and even a USB connection to install music from your music devices to make your own soundtracks for your games! With its multiple players, you won't have to wait to play winner! And with its extra memory cartridge, it can store a lifetime of data!"

"Wow, that is amazing!" Shaggy said.

"But wait, there's more!"

The guys stood up, rushing in front of the TV.

"It also comes with a portable mini Z-pod- with all the qualities of the regular one, but able to fit in your pocket! It can connect to the console and download its data into its own cartridge, so you can continue your game everywhere you go! And with its wifi connection, you can connect to other players anywhere!"

Their eyes were wide. "Ooooooooooh…" They said in awe.

"So come get your Z-pod today!"

*Zoom!*

In a blink of an eye, the guys ran out the door, clouds of dust in their places. They zipped down to the nearest gaming store, searching the shelves until they found an entire aisle filled with Z-pods. "Zoinks, they DO exist!" Shaggy exclaimed. "I-I think I'm going to cry…"

Pugsy picked up one of the boxes it came in, his eyes wide. "Well, get ready to burst into tears, Shag… look at the price!" he said, showing it to the others.

Gaming console: $2,000.

Z-Pod adapted games: $200.

Memory cards and other accessories: $75 each.

The look on Pugsy, Shaggy, and Flip's faces: Priceless.

"Holy smokes!" Flip cried.

"Geez, who would pay that much?!" Shaggy questioned.

"Whoever would be desperate or stupid enough to buy this thing," Pugsy huffed. "Honestly, that much for some gaming system… just because it has awesome graphics."

"Yeah, and a ton of memory." Flip scoffed.

"And a mini-portable version." Shaggy added, unimpressed.

"…with up to eight players," Pugsy muttered.

"…and wifi connection." Flip sighed.

"…and space for music storage." Shaggy said, bluntly.

They all stared at the Z-Pod.

"We gotta buy this game!" Shaggy cried.

"But how?! We don't have the money!" Flip moaned.

"There is ONE way…" Pugsy said, solemnly. "It won't be easy, but for the sake of the Z-Pod, we'll have to go through with it…"

"Don't tell me…!" Shaggy gasped.

Pugsy nodded. "We'll have to get jobs."

A woman screamed off-screen, and Shaggy fainted into Flip's arms. "WHY?" The nine-year-old bellowed.

d~b

Job One: Jellystone Park Rangers

Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip stood in front of Ranger Smith's cabin later the next day, having gotten jobs as park rangers. "Well, this won't be too bad," Shaggy said. "All we gotta do is show tourists a good time, keep the place clean, and make sure Hollywood doesn't make another live-action movie to botch childhood memories!"

"Yeah, and Ranger Smith was nice to give us the job on such short notice," Flip added.

"Shorter than we think, considering he already had a list ready for us," Pugsy told them.

"Well, what's it say?"

"Lets see… We gotta clean up a mess leftover from someone's campout, trim some old branches off the trees, and keep the bears from swiping any picnic baskets,"

Shaggy had a long sandwich in his hands, ready to take a bite, but paused. "What was that last one…?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't mind sharing half of that delicious-looking sandwich, would you?" Yogi Bear asked, walking up.

"ZOINKS! A BEAR!" Shaggy screamed, throwing his sandwich in the air, and ran back into the cabin.

Yogi caught the sandwich, then took off. "Wow, that kid was scareder than the average coward!"

Flip tugged on Pugsy's sleeve, as the other teen was still looking over the list. "Hey, Pugs, look at the bear! Look at the bear!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Pugsy asked, looking around, but Yogi was gone. "I don't see nothing… wait, where's Shaggy?"

They walked back into the cabin… seeing Shaggy hiding under the rug. "Is it gone?" he whispered.

Pugsy and Flip looked at each other, figuring their friend wasn't really cut out for the job. "Back to the 'Help Wanted' section," Flip sighed.

d~b

Job Two: Peevly's Pet Shop

The threesome stood in the pet-store, as Mr. Peevly shook their hands. "So glad you took the job, boys!" he said.

"Glad to have, Mr. Peevly. So, what all do we have to do?" Flip asked.

"Oh, not much. Just feed the animals, keep the place clean, and make sure Magilla doesn't cause too much trouble,"

The boys looked over at Magilla Gorilla, who sat in his usual spot in the window. "Hi, guys! Boy, we hardly get any new employees!" he said.

Peevly smiled at the gorilla, then leaned close to the boys. "First one of you to get him sold gets a raise,"

"Okay then…" Pugsy said, suspiciously.

"Cool…" Flip said, awed at seeing a live-gorilla… and in a pet-store of all places!

"I have to go run an errand. You boys watch the store- and keep that gorilla out of trouble!" With that, the pet-store owner walked out.

The boys looked over at Magilla, who was now reading the paper. "Well, this won't be too har-"

_15 seconds later…_

When Mr. Peevly walked in, he was shocked at the mess he saw: the fish-bowls were damaged, hamsters were on the loose, Magilla was draped over a hanging-light, Shaggy was at the mercy of a constrictor, Pugsy had his head stuck in a bird-cage, and Flip was sitting in a lizard-tank. "…just HAD to ask the gorilla to do a trick, didn't you?" Pugsy sneered at Flip.

Mr. Peevly gawked, and Flip smiled nervously. "Eh, heh heh… uh, we'll show ourselves out," he said.

d~b

Job Three: Spacely's Sprockets Factory

"Alright guys, this time we can't mess up- no backing down, no goofing around, and no exceptions. We have a gaming console at stake here!" Pugsy said sternly, as they stood in line by a conveyor belt with sprockets on it.

"Right," Shaggy and Flip agreed.

Mr. Spacely then approached them in his hover-chair, looking cross- which was no surprise. "Alright, boys, since this is your first day- and since I can't afford ANY mistakes- I'll give you a simple task. Polish all these sprockets, and get rid of the ones with any glitches like dents, rust stains, and so forth… and DON'T SCREW UP, OR I'LL SCREW YOUR HEADS ON BACKWARDS!" he then smiled. "Good luck,"

The boys stood there, albeit a bit shocked, but regained their composure. "Something tells me we won't be getting a Christmas bonus from that guy," Shaggy whispered. "I can't believe this was the only other job available."

"Excusify me?!" Pugsy snapped. "There were PLENTY of good jobs out there- YOU just didn't want to apply for them! Could have gotten a job at the zoo- no, that Wally Gator grinned and freaked you out; We could have signed up as deputies for Quickdraw McGraw- no, you were uncomfortable handling a gun; We could have worked as stage-hands for The Neptunes- no, you were worried the drummer would bite your head off!"

Shaggy bawled his fists. "Oh, don't blame ME, loud-mouth! We could barely get an interview for most of those jobs because YOU had to show so much attitude! We're lucky we got THIS job, after our interview with Mr. Jetson, Sir Smacks-A-Lot!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to smack you around so much if you weren't such a pinhead… and who do you think you're calling a loudmouth?!"

"Uh, guys? We should get to work," Flip said as the conveyor belt moved, and he began polishing a few sprockets.

Shaggy and Pugsy glared at each other, but knew Flip was right- they couldn't let an argument get in the way of their paychecks. They got to work- Flip polished the sprockets, Shaggy checked them for any flaws, and Pugsy pulled a lever that had a large engraver print the company logo on each one. Things started off slow the first five minutes, and it wasn't long before the threesome began to grow bored.

Flip sighed, polishing their hundred-and-tenth sprocket and handed it to Shaggy, who looked at it with a glazed look in the eye, and tossed it…

*Conk!*

…hitting Pugsy in the head! "Ow! Why you…!" Pugsy growled, then grabbed Shaggy by the shirt and slammed his head on the belt, making the machine stamp down and flatten his head… which now had the logo on his forehead.

Shaggy shook his head back to its original shape, then glared at Pugsy. "Alright, that's it! You asked for it!" he snapped, then grabbed a sprocket and hit Pugsy in the face with it!

Pugsy grabbed a sprocket and, holding it sideways, hit Shaggy in the ribs.

Before long, they were hitting each other, throwing sprockets back and forth, and just making a huge mess. Flip ducked under the belt to avoid getting caught in the mayhem. "…No wonder these guys weren't employed before," he said to the audience.

Soon, the two teens were in a brawl, trapping each other in headlocks… falling onto the conveyer belt as they did, and Shaggy's foot accidentally hit the lever- making it go up to high-speed! The two paused, realizing their situation. "YIPE!" The coward cried, as they noticed they were heading toward the boxing area. They stood up, trying to run the other way… only to be running place.

"Hang on, guys! I'll stop it!" Flip called, running over to the control panel. He looked at all the controls- none of them labeled (for some stupid reason), and pulled a large red lever.

*SHISH!* Two tubes lowered down and shot them with steam, making their hair all frizzy.

"Not that one," Flip then tried a blue lever.

*Bonk!* A large mallet swung down and hit them on their heads.

"Sorry!" Flip pulled a green lever.

*Fsssh!* A spray can came down and sprayed their faces a copper-color. "FLIP! Could you try to stop the machine WITHOUT killing us?!" Pugsy shouted.

"I'm trying!" Flip pulled another blue lever…

A mariachi band was lowered on a platform, playing a song. "…What does that have to do with anything?" Shaggy asked.

George Jetson then came down. "Hey boys, I'd like to see how you all are- WHAT THE…?!" he gasped.

"Mr. Jetson, quick! Quick! Stop this crazy thing!" Pugsy cried, then tripped on a sprocket, crashing into Shaggy, and they both went through the packaging machine.

"How do I turn the machine off?!" Flip asked, frantically.

"The main switch over on the wall, there!" George advised.

Flip looked over, seeing a large, obvious control switch on the wall. He ran over (wondering how he could have missed it) and turned the machine off. He then ran over to a couple boxes, tearing them open and finding two disgruntled teens. "Thanks a lot, Flip…" Shaggy wheezed.

"Jetson! What's going on down here?!" Mr. Spacely demanded, and gasped when he saw all his sprockets littered around the room, and the condition the two teens were in.

"Um… I think we may have to take some time off, sir." Pugsy said, awkwardly.

Mr. Spacely fumed. "Oh, you'll be taking PLENTY of time off. Boys… YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Gooooo figure," Flip sighed.

d~b

Later that week, Pugsy and Shaggy stood in front of the gaming store, looking distressed… and having their heads bandaged and their arms in casts after the factory incident. "So much for buying the Z-pod," Pugsy said.

"Yeah… looks like it'll be one gaming experience we'll have to miss out on," Shaggy sniffled.

"Hey guys!" Flip said, walking up to them… having a wad of cash on him!

"Flip?" The two teens gasped.

"Like, where'd you get all that moolah?!" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, I just spent the last week taking care of Richie Rich's dog, Dollar, while he went out of town. He was pretty grateful for the favor," he then walked into the store. "C'mon, lets go get that Z-pod."

"Alright! Ultimate gaming experience, here we come!" Pugsy exclaimed.

d~b

_One Week Later…_

The threesome sat in front of the television once more, playing the Z-pod… and bored out of their minds. "Leveled up," Flip sighed.

"Beat the level," Pugsy muttered.

"Lost again," Shaggy groaned.

They sighed, slouching on the couch…

"New from the makers of the Z-pod comes the new rise of gaming experience: _Reality Virtual Cylinder—3D!" _the TV announcer said.

The guys looked at each other, and sprinted off to the store once more.

d~b

…**and there they go again. **


	6. Ep 4: Morons, Ahoy!

**Thanks to some inspiring ideas from my co-writer, Mr. Cartoon, here's the next episode!**

d~b

"So, what do you think?" Pugsy asked Flanigan. "I know it's not our best one…"

"Namely because some idiot spilled grape soda on a few of the pages and we had to rewrite it over-night," Shaggy scoffed.

Pugsy gave him a glare. "That was YOU, pinhead."

Shaggy paused. "Oh. Right…"

Flanigan took off his tiny glasses and rubbed his eyes, getting a migraine from reading so much. "How many episodes did you write, exactly?"

"About thirteen, so we've got ten more to go,"

Flanigan hit his head on the desk. "I need a break. I haven't had this many scripts on my desk since the final season of _Ed, Edd, n Eddy!" _

"Hey, that reminds me of another episode we have!" Shaggy held up another script.

"Hold it, I thought we pitched that one, because we were ripping off one of their episodes!" Pugsy pointed out.

"Like, if other cartoons can get away with parodying MY show, I have the right to parody theirs."

Pugsy slapped his forehead. "You're asking for a lawsuit, Rogers. Pitch that episode!"

"Oh c'mon! I want to use it- we spent at least two nights on it!"

"I said no! …Flip, help me out, here!"

"Flanigan, tell that short loud-mouth that I refuse to assist him with anything until he and the tall skinny guy apologize for embarrassing me," Flip huffed, arms-crossed and turned away from Pugsy.

"Oh, come on! I was the one who was caught in a bikini!" Shaggy said to him.

"Just give me that script!" Pugsy snapped, taking the script out of Shaggy's hands and throwing it out the door.

"Hey, Flanigan, I just heard that-" Mr. L.B. Mammoth was saying as he walked in.

*BONK!*

The script hit him in the head and knocked him out!

"AUGH! MR. MAMMOTH!" Flanigan shrieked, running over to his boss.

"Oh, way to go, Pugsy! You killed our chances of getting back on TV!" Shaggy snapped.

"Mr. Mammoth? Are you alright?" Flip asked, shaking the producer. "Mr. Mammoth…?"

Mr. Mammoth lay there, the script folded over his face, unconscious….

d~b

_~Dream Sequence Transition~_

_Episode 4_

_Avast Ye Ignorpotomases_

It was the hottest day of the summer, as Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip sat under the tree in the front yard, trying to keep cool. "Man, there's, like, gotta be SOMETHING for us to do to keep cool," Shaggy panted, fanning himself with an old Commander Cool comic book.

"Did you fix the pool, yet?" Pugsy asked, deadpanned.

"No,"

"Did you manage to stock up on soda, lemonade, or ice-water?"

"No,"

"Is your sprinkler still jammed?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you repair the fan yet?"

"No…"

"Then, obviously, there's nothing we can do but sit in the shade until the sun burns out,"

Flip sighed. One thing he hated most about the heat was how it made everyone aggravated (and made Pugsy ten times more aggravated), and since his friends had given up on options at the moment, it left him to figure out how to beat the heat…. though the sun was cooking his brain fast, so he had to think quick. His eyes fell on the tire-swing just then. "Hey, how about if we swing around on the tire-swing? We could build up a breeze to help keep cool," he suggested.

"But swinging is so much work…" Shaggy groaned, flopping back in the grass.

"And plus, that old tire has hornets nested in it, let alone it would be too small for all of us to fit on," Pugsy said. "Not to mention Shag and I are a little too old for kids-stuff like that,"

Flip sneered. "Fine. I'll do it by myself!" he huffed, then walked over to the garage, walking out with an old rubber inner-tube and an air-pump. He then started pumping up the tire, until it was the size of a tractor-tire, then untied the other tire and set it off to the side, replacing it with the large tire. He then climbed on and began to swing. "Wheeee!"

Shaggy and Pugsy watched him swing back and forth, left to right, to and fro. With every light breeze the nine-year-old felt, they felt another wave of heat. "…I think I could handle being a kid again," Shaggy said, then climbed on with Flip.

"Eh, what the heck. There's no one around to see, anyway." Pugsy said with a shrug, and joined them.

By this time, Stanley Chan (Flip's second older brother), and Flim-Flam happened to be walking by. "Guys?" Flim-Flam asked. "What are you doing?"

"Swinging on a tire. Want to join us?" Flip answered.

"Ha ha! Shaggy and Pugsy are swinging on a tire like a couple of kids!" Stanley snickered.

"This from the guy who wears crazified outfits!" Pugsy snapped.

"Oh, and YOU two never did?"

"…he has a point there," Shaggy noted.

"Shut up!" Pugsy hissed.

Flim-Flam rubbed his chin. "Uh, guys? How can you all fit onto that big of tire without having the rope break?" he asked.

The threesome looked at each other.

*SNAP!*

Swinging forward, the rope snapped, and the tire bounced, running into Flim-Flam and Stanley as it did, and rolled down the street! "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'VE RUN OFF COURSE!" Flip screamed.

"HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING?!" Pugsy yelped.

"I OUGHTTA RUN YOU IN FOR HITTING A PEDESTRIAN, BUB!" Stanley snarled.

"SOMEONE PASS THE BARF-BAG, I'M GOING TO HURL!" Shaggy moaned.

"NOT BY ME, YOU AREN'T!" Flim-Flam shouted at Shaggy.

Meanwhile, two dogs- a small brown one and a large shaggy gray one- both who looked a bit stupid, walked along. "I'm hungry, what's there to eat?" the large stupid one asked.

"How about these mushrooms?" The small stupid one asked, holding up some mushrooms that were growing in a yard.

"No,"

"These twigs and berries?"

"No."

"This dead squirrel?" he held up a skeleton of a squirrel.

"No."

"Well, then what DO you want to eat?!"

"How about a donut?"

"Okay! …Where are we going to find a donut, though?"

"YEEEEOOOOOW!" came a few screams, and the giant tire rolled by.

"DONUT!" The two dogs exclaimed, then began running after the tire.

"Where is this thing going?!" Flim-Flam cried.

"I don't know, my vision blacked out three blocks ago!" Pugsy answered.

"Someone hit the brakes already!" Stanley begged.

*Bump!*

The tire hit a small rock and went soaring through the air. Flip and Shaggy poked their heads out. "What did we hit?" Flip asked.

"Obviously, not the brakes," Shaggy whimpered.

"Where are we?" Flim-Flam asked as he and the other two poked their heads out.

"…on a one-way trip to Heaven," Pugsy answered.

Down below, the woods were coming up fast, and everyone screamed and covered their eyes. "I'm too young to die!" Stanley wailed.

*Splash!*

Rather than hitting instant-death, the five cartoons landed in a small river, floating in the tube downstream. "Hey, we're alive!" Flip exclaimed.

"So, what should we do now?" Stanley asked.

"Well, we're on an inner-tube, in a river… I say we just sit back, relax, and enjoy the trip," Flim-Flam said, and pulled out a cooler full of drinks. "Good thing I always come prepared,"

"So am I, wanna pass a soda over?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure, here you go," he held it out and Shaggy reached for it.

"Thanks!" Flip said, mistaking the soda was for him, and snagged it before Shaggy could get it.

Shaggy sneered.

The river ended at a small dam then. "Looks like the ride's over," Stanley said.

"Not just yet," Pugsy said, rubbing his chin.

d~b

After some preparations such as building a mast on the tire, stocking up on more beverages, and changing into some swim-trunks, the five toons moved the tube around the dam. Flip, Shaggy, and Pugsy decided to test it out first, just to make sure it wouldn't sink. "Like so far, so good," Shaggy said.

"Yeah, but there's a bridge coming up." Flip said.

"Hey, I've got an idea. We can anchor the tire by it and everyone can take turns jumping off the bridge trying to land on it," Pugsy suggested.

"I don't know, Pugs… it doesn't look stable," Stanley said as he and Flim-Flam walked along the shore, following them.

"Nonsense. You two go walk across it and see how strong it is,"

"It looks sturdy enough, c'mon," Flim-Flam said as he and Stanley walked over to the bridge, walking to the middle. "See? It's stable after-"

*Crack!*

"AUGH!" Stanley and Flim-Flam cried after falling through the old, unstable bridge, hitting the water.

"Yep, sure is stable," Shaggy commented sarcastically. "As stable as Wakko Warner's mind,"

"Alright, so I was wrong for once in my life. Shut up." Pugsy scoffed.

Flim-Flam resurfaced first, swimming over to the tire as it floated by, and Shaggy and Pugsy pulled him up. "That's the last time I agree with you," he sneered at Pugsy.

"Where's Stanley?" Flip asked, looking around.

"I dunno. He might've floated downstream," Flim-Flam answered. "We'd better keep an eye out,"

As they floated around the bend, Stanley resurfaced, spitting out a fish. "Yech! That's the last time I offer to jump off a bridge," he sneered, then looked around. "Hey! Where is everyone?! GUYS! HEY! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!" he began swimming down-river to catch up to them.

What none of them noticed was, on the other side of the bridge, was a sign that read, "Villain's Creek"…

d~b

Meanwhile down-river, there docked three well-known villains- Captain Hook, Peg-leg Pete, and Cogswell. "Of all the vacation spots I had to end up with, it had to be shared with YOU two," Cogswell sneered, washing his clothes via wash-tub.

"Oh like sharing this cabin with you was a treat!" Pete scoffed, hanging up his clothes to dry. "And why the heck are we doing laundry?!"

"Because even villains have to do chores," Captain Hook replied. "Though it would be done easier if SOMEONE hadn't blown-up the washing machine!"

"Hey, I'm a company-man, I don't do my own laundry!" Cogswell sneered.

Pete then turns around to grab the rest of his laundry, when he notices upstream an inner-tube full of boys coming their way. "What in the name of Petes…?" he mumbled, looking through a pair of binoculars. "Hey! Some kids are tubing down our creek!"

"What?!" Captain Hook looked through the binoculars- choking Pete as he did- and snarled. "It's a bunch of meddlers!"

"I thought this cabin was supposed to be on private property!" Cogswell groused. "C'mon, lets go teach those kids a lesson in trespassing on a villain's territory!"

d~b

"I'm bored. How about some music?" Flim-Flam spoke up, none of them noticing the villains yet.

"Like, sure thing!" Shaggy said, and pulled out an electric keyboard-guitar.

"I'm sorry I asked already…"

Everyone plugged their ears as Shaggy began to play… but to their surprise, he was actually good with the instrument this time! …though his choice of music left a lot to be desired.

"Lady Gaga's _Edge of Glory_? Really?" Pugsy questioned.

"It's the only song I know how to play on this thing," Shaggy replied. "Other than _'I'm Sexy and I Know It' _by LMFAO,"

"Why not THAT song, then?" Flip asked.

"I don't want to set the wrong impression on younger viewers,"

"And Lady Gaga is a better example?" Flim-Flam scoffed.

Shaggy paused. "Good point," he then began to play the instrumental chords of the other song.

The rest of the guys listen, bobbing their heads to the music, until Flim-Flam noticed something coming up behind them. "Hey, what's that?"

"Flip, look ahead," Pugsy called.

Flip, up in the crow's nest, took out a spy-glass. "Yep, something's coming our way," he replied… looking through it the wrong way. "They're a long way off, though."

"(Oh, for the love of…) Flip, tossify the spyglass down,"

Flip threw the spyglass…

*Bonk!*

…the rest is self-explanatory. "I didn't mean on my head!" Pugsy snapped.

"Sorry!" Flip called.

Pugsy muttered curses, then looked through the spyglass (the right way) . "Wuh-oh…"

The villains were up very close now. "Ahoy, trespassers!" Captain Hook proclaims, smiling evilly.

"Zoinks! PIRATES!" Shaggy screams.

"They're not pirates… but they are villains!" Pugsy said.

"VILLAINS!" Shaggy and Flip yelped.

"Villains?" Flim-Flam gasped, surprised.

"Flip! Get down here and rev up the motor!" Pugsy cried. "We've gotta scrammify!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Flip said, then climbed down and grabbed Shaggy, winding his ear until his mouth began to make motor-boat sounds, then dunked his head in the water and they shot off, causing a wave of water to splash the villains!

"AFTER THEM!" Pete snarled, and they revved up their own motor-boat and sped after them. "Once we get close, Hook, pop that tire of theirs!"

"With pleasure!" Hook chuckled.

"They're gaining!" Flip cried.

Shaggy popped his head out of the water and took a deep breath. "And my mouth is out of gas," he wheezed.

"You kids are in for it now!" Cogswell cackled as the villains came close, and Hook took a swipe at the tube…

*POP!*

*SCHOOM!*

"YIIIIIIIKKES!" The boys sneered as their tire suddenly became a jet-ski, shooting up-river!

*SPLOOSH!*

The sudden propulsion from the shooting-tire caused a large wave to shoot up and douse the villains, once more. "They're getting away!" Pete shouted.

"Not for long!" Cogswell then revealed an extra motor and revved it up, and they sped up-river, catching up to the meddlers.

By this time, the tire had deflated to that of a mini-donut, and the guys were left floating in the stream, just as the villains pulled up. "Crud," Pugsy said, bluntly.

d~b

Soon, Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip were tied up, while Flim-Flam was standing on a plank, ready to be cast off into the creek… which seemed pointless, since everyone knew how to swim and were drenched already. "Any last words, runt?" Hook asked.

"Yeah- see ya!" Flim-Flam said, then dove into the creek and began to swim away!

The villains blinked. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS A STUPID IDEA!" Pete shouted, and smacked Hook upside the head.

"Calm down, guys," Cogswell said. "We can give the OTHER three the 'Villain's treatment',"

"Yes… the 'Villain's Treatment'," Hook said as he and Pete chuckled menacingly.

"GAH! NOT THE VILLAIN'S TREATMENT!" Pugsy and Shaggy screamed.

"…what's the villain's treatment?" Flip asked.

"Flip, shut up!" Pugsy snapped.

"Oh, we'll show you…" Pete cackled.

"Um, before you do, can I ask you something?" Flip asked.

"What's that?"

"…who's steering the boat?"

The villains paused, then looked over… seeing they were approaching a waterfall! "AUGH!" they screamed.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Captain Hook shouted, and the villains dived over the sides, leaving our three heroes still tied up.

"AAAUUUGH!" They screamed.

Shaggy shut his eyes tight. "Let me know when it's over!" he whimpered as they went over…

The boat fell over the falls, and crashed onto the jagged, sharp rocks, breaking into a million pieces, and a group of crocodiles that waited on the shore swam over, ready to devour its passengers.

Who had snagged onto a branch, saved from a premature death. "Whew!" they sighed with relief.

"…now what?" Flip asked.

d~b

Flim-Flam made it back to the shore, hoping to find help, but only came across two stupid dogs. "Donut!" The little stupid dog exclaimed, pulling out the deflated inner-tube, and the big one ate it.

"Oh, man, if I don't find help soon, the guys are doomed!" Flim-Flam was saying to himself, and cringed. "What if they're already goners? *gasp!* What if the police come looking for them, and I get in trouble for leaving them behind?! Maybe I could say I didn't see anything- yeah, I could just say I heard a bunch of screaming from the villains' place, but couldn't get any contact to the police because I got lost, hit with a rock, had a concussion, and forgot about it until now!"

By this time, Pugsy, Shaggy, and Flip arrived- soaked, bruised, muddy, and tired. Pugsy pushed Flim-Flam into the creek. "Backstabber," he sneered, and they walked on.

Flim-Flam resurfaced, and ran after them. "Wait, guys! I was kidding! I didn't mean to abandon you, I was really looking for help- I would have tried to get those villains in jail for life and avenge you, honest!"

"Flim-Flam, I don't want to hear anything that involves villains, rivers, inner-tubes, or even Lady Gaga," Shaggy said sternly. "I just want to go home, take a shower, and forget everything that's happened today,"

"Ditto," Flip agreed, then paused. "Although… I can't help but feel we've forgotten something."

d~b

"GUYS? GUYS! C'MON, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Stanley was shouting, still in the river. "WHERE'D YOU GO?! GUYS? C'MON, MY TOES HAVE GONE NUMB! I HAVE A DATE AT NINE, COME ON! HELP! WHERE ARE YOU? FLIP? …FLIP, IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M TELLING DAD! SHAGGY? PUGS? GUYS! DON'T MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU GUYS!" he then turned to the audience. "…is anyone even out there?"

d~b

**This episode, as we've mentioned, is based off that Ed, Edd, n Eddy episode, 'Avast Ye Eds', but with a few creative liberties added. Special thanks again to Mr. Cartoon for lending me the ideas!**

…**Next chapter- how will the guys deal with knocking out the producer?**


	7. Ep 5: The Bowling Episode

**Man, been a while since I've updated, huh? Well, no more hesitation- here's the next episode!**

**Credits to Mr. Cartoon for his ideas, once again.**

**Additional Disclaimer: Shawn K. is owned by Mr. Cartoon.**

d~b

"Mr. Mammoth? Please wake up… I'm too young to be sent in for man-slaughter," Flip gulped, giving the producer a gentle poke on the shoulder.

"Why are you so worried? Pugsy's the one who threw the script at him and knocked him out!" Shaggy commented.

"Well YOU'RE the one who brought that script along in the FIRST place- not to mention didn't use the back-side print, which could have saved us a LOT of paper!" Pugsy remarked.

"Boys, if you could hold back from bickering, perhaps you could… oh, I don't know, maybe… FIND A WAY TO HANDLE THIS DIRE SITUATION?!" Flanigan shouted. "When Mr. Mammoth comes to, he'll be furious! …Worse, what if he never comes to?! We'll be doomed! Our network will get bad publicity, we'll never work in this town again… and they might rerun those awful Animated Titanic Movies!"

A scream is heard off-set.

"You honestly think accidentally knocking out a producer could lead to that?" Flip asked.

"Kid, you have no idea how low people in Hollywood can stoop," Flanigan replied.

"Don't worry, sir, we've got an idea," Shaggy said.

"…we?" Pugsy questioned.

_Two minutes later…_

L. B. Mammoth was moved from the floor and into the chair, which was tipped backwards. "There. Now, when he comes to, we can say you were out to lunch, Flanigan, and he was sitting in the chair chatting with us, and suddenly the chair tilted too far back and he bonked his noggin," Shaggy explained.

"You honestly think he'd believe all that?" Pugsy sneered.

"No, but it's worth a shot."

Flanigan whimpered and clutched his head. "My career is over…" he whined.

"Hey, don't worry, Flanigan. We know how to reason with producers," Flip said.

"Yeah, I've done it for years," Pugsy added.

"Isn't that how your show got cancelled?" Shaggy asked… and got a fist to the gut. "Oof!"

"Here, maybe this next episode will lift your spirits," Flip said, handing Flanigan another script. "You relax, and we'll figure out a way to settle our problem with Mammoth."

Flanigan could only moan.

d~b

_Episode 5_

_Bowling for Bonzos_

Somewhere in the city, Dastardly and Muttley were standing outside a bowling alley, with Cartoon All-Star, Shawn K., the villain looking exceptionally wicked today. "So, Shawn, do you agree to our little wager?" Dastardly asked. "Your team competes against mine in a bowling tournament- loser has to be the winner's slave for a month, OR pay a million dollars… whichever is more simple,"

Shawn K. shrugged, balancing a bowling-ball on the palm of of his hand. "Sounds fair enough. I must warn you, though, my team happens to be quite high-spirited, and have never lost a game they could play," he said, then began walking off. "See you in a week,"

Dastardly chuckled menacingly. "The real question is… will they be able to play?"

d~b

That next week, Dastardly and his bowling team, which consisted of Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, and Wile E. Coyote, all gathered outside a bus-stop, where Shawn's team were to arrive. "Alright, here's the plan—Jake, Cubby, and Izzy will be stepping out here. And once they do…"

He pointed at an 'X' painted on the ground. "They'll stand on this spot,"

He pointed upward. "That anvil will fall towards them…"

He pointed at a keg of dynamite hidden under a bench. "And if they try to jump back, KA-BLAM!"

"Don't you think that's a wittle dark? They're just kids!" Elmer spoke up.

"This from the varmint who hunts rabbits for a living!" Yosemite Sam sneered, then raised his pistols. "I do it for no cause!"

Wile E. Coyote then tapped their shoulders and pointed over. "They're coming! Hide!" Dastardly hissed, and they ducked behind a bush.

The small band of Neverland Pirates walked out, carrying bowling-ball bags. "Wow, just imagine- being personally invited to join Shawn K. in a bowling tournament!" Cubby said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Izzy added. "I just hope nothing goes wrong,"

"Oh, c'mon Izzy… what could possibly go wrong?" Jake asked… right as they stood on the 'X'.

"Now!" Dastardly ordered, and Wile E. Coyote cut the rope tied to the anvil.

The rope zipped across the branch it was looped over… but got stuck when a knot caught in a forked-branch, making the anvil stop a couple feet above the kids' heads. "Blast it, the darned thing's stuck!" Yosemite shouted.

"I'll go cut the rope, make sure those kids don't move!" Dastardly ordered, then climbed up the tree, beginning to cut the rope with a pocket-knife.

"I'm tired. Can we sit down?" Cubby asked.

"Good idea," Jake said, and the kids sat on the bench.

The other villains crouched, plugging their ears, waiting for the explosion… but the dynamite didn't go off. "Say… what's wrong with that thing?" Elmer demanded.

"There's the bus!" Izzy said, and the kids boarded the bus, driving off safely.

The three villains walked out, by the 'X'. "I don't believe it! All they had to do was stand right here, have the anvil fall, and explode! Anyone can do it!" Yosemite shouted.

*Snap!* Dastardly had cut through the rope.

"Look out!" Elmer cried.

*CLANG!*

The anvil landed right in front of them! "WHOA!" They all shouted, stumbling back, landing on the bench…

*KA-BLAM!*

They ended up in the hospital after that. "Yeah… anyone could set it off, but why'd it have to be us?" Elmer groaned as they were all in body-casts.

Dastardly looked at them from across the room, the only one unscathed. "Blast it, I knew I shouldn't have signed up with those Looney villains!" he said to himself, and began walking away. "Without a team, Shawn and those brats will defeat me for sure…!"

He was passing by an examination room, pausing when he saw Shawn K. standing there, with the three young pirates, all who looked sickly pale with green spots. "I'm sorry, Shawn, but it looks like the kids have 'The Pirate Flu', and won't be able to play tomorrow. They'll have to stay in bed for at least two days," the doctor explained.

"Well, dang, I guess I'll have to ask Dastardly for a Mono-E-Mono match," Shawn said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dastardly had to suppress an excited squeal, and took off down the hall. "Shawn's team is out of commission! Yes! Now I can cheat- I mean beat him at bowling for sure!" he said happily, racing off to get his equipment for the match tomorrow.

"Oh, Shawn, you can't go against Dastardly all by yourself," Jake coughed.

"Yeah, that guy is always cheating. You need a team at your side to back you up," Izzy groaned.

"Yeah… what they said…" Cubby added, then threw up in a bucket.

Shawn rubbed his chin. "But who can I call?" he wondered aloud.

"Shawn… I think I have a suggestion," Jake said, then held up a newspaper, showing a picture of two teenage boys and a nine-year-old standing on a beach, with a captured phony-ghost.

d~b

Those three happened to be none other than Shaggy, Puggsy, and Flip- who were you expecting, the Three Stooges?

"Cartoon All-Star Shawn K…. asking US to bowl with him… in a championship tournament?" Flip said, wheezing in excitement, and began to hyperventilate. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it I… I… I can't breathe!"

*thud!*

"Ah, crud, he passed out again," Pugsy said.

"Flip! Use the paper-sack, like we showed you…" Shaggy coaxed, helping Flip sit back up.

"So, will you guys do it?" Shawn asked. "I know it's such short notice, but…"

"Heck yes-" Flip began to exclaim, until Pugsy pushed him back down.

"Take it easy, kid." Pugsy told him, then turned to Shawn. "Sure, we'll particiapate, but we don't have any equipment."

Flip sat back up. "I thought we did,"

Pugsy gave Shaggy a look. "Well we USED to, until _some_ pin-head stained our uniforms with bowling-ball polish, and used the bowling balls in his latest security-trap in his room, which broke in halves after hitting ME in the face!"

"For the last time, I'm SORRY! I thought you'd be over it by now!"

"Over it? You busted our balls!"

Flip snickered.

Pugsy turned sharply to him. "Grow up!"

"It's, uh, alright guys. I've got some spare equipment you can use," Shawn spoke up. "C'mon, the tournament starts in a couple hours. We've got to get some practice in,"

"Like, sure thing Mr. Shawn K.," Shaggy said with a salute, and they followed him to the bowling alley.

d~b

Later, Dastardly walked into the bowling alley, chuckling evilly to himself while rubbing his palms together. "This is an ingenious opportunity, Muttley!" he said, then held up a bowling ball… which had a little blinking red light on it. "With my special-made bowling-ball, I can get a perfect strike each time! We're talking Turkeys by the truckload!"

A cartoon turkey, sitting at a table, gobbled and looked offensively at him.

"Er, no offense, madame,"

Muttley looked over, seeing Shawn K. at his lane… and gasped. He grunted and tugged at Dastardly's purple-and-red bowling-shirt, pointing over at the lane.

"Muttley, what are you babbling about…" Dastardly looked over, and gasped even louder than Muttley did, his eyes becoming the size of dinner-plates. Shawn had a new team! "GAH! Where'd they come from?! I've got to find some new teammates FAST, otherwise I'll have to forfeit… *gulp* and be his slave!"

The villain looked all over the bowling alley, looking for someone- ANYONE- he could talk into being on his team. There were Jimmy Neutron, Dexter, Phineas and Ferb- no, he couldn't take nerds… especially when they were smarter than he was; There were Red Herring, Moe, and Nelson- too brutal, they'd most likely break someone's head with a bowling-ball and get them disqualified; Then there was Mortecai, Rigby, and Muscleman- oh, heck no! (how'd they get into this story?!)

The only option left were three girls- Shelly, Melody, and Dotty, all who were gathered at a lane, Dotty getting a perfect strike. "Aha! They'll do perfectly!" Dastardly thought, and walked over to them. "Excuse me, my dear ladies, but could I request a favor from you? You see, I'm to take place in a bowling tournament in five minutes, but my team could not make it, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining my team?"

The girls looked at each other. "Yeah? What's in it for us?" Shelly asked, crossing her arms.

"Um… what do you want?"

"How about our own uniforms- something NOT purple and red,"

"Yes, alright, I believe I have some-"

"And twenty bucks a piece,"

"WHAT?! (grr) Fine! Now lets-"

"Oh, and free snacks, too. We play lousy on empty stomachs…"

Dastardly turned to the audience. "Is this girl toying with me?" he turned back to them. "FINE! Whatever!" he handed them some pink-and-white uniforms. "Just hurry up and come along!"

They pulled their uniforms over their clothes and followed the villain. "Are you sure it's a good idea to team up with a villain?" Dotty asked.

"Well, he did say he'd get us free snacks. How bad could he be?" Melody replied with a shrug.

Dastardly and his new 'team' walked up to Shawn and his new team. "Ah, Shawn, you managed to make it," the villain said, grinning.

"I'm glad to see you showed up as well. Shall we begin?" Shawn replied, holding up his bowling ball.

"Whenever you and your team are ready…"

They looked over, seeing Shaggy trying to lift a bowling ball off the rack… only to have it tug his arm down, dropping on Pugsy's foot. "YEOW!" he cried, then grabbed his injured foot and hopped around, muttering curses.

Muttley chuckled. This was Shawn's team?

Melody tried picking up her bowling ball, but didn't grip it right and it slipped and bonked Muttley on the head. The dog grunted, then began muttering curses.

d~b

The first ones up were, of course, Shawn K. and Dastardly. Shawn gave his ball a roll, having it knock down 8 pins, having one standing left. He focused, preparing to roll it- but in mid-swing Dastardly let out a massive, fake cough and threw the cartoon all-star's aim off, making it roll in the gutter. Shawn turned and glared at Dastardly, who stood there innocently. "So, sorry, I must be coming down with something- oh well my turn!" he said quickly, then picked up his bowling ball, making it roll toward the gutter.

"Like, we're going to win this real quick," Shaggy whispered to Flip.

Dastardly sneakily took out a remote with a little lever on it- undoubtedly a device to control the bowling ball- and had it roll straight into the pins, getting a strike. The girls cheered, and the guys' jaws dropped. "You were saying?" Flip asked.

"Ah, don't worry guys. I'll rack us up some points," Pugsy boasted, walking up to the lane next.

"Yeah… in the negatives," Shelly sneered as she stepped up next.

Pugsy threw his bowling ball, knocking over 7 pins the first time, then the last two the second time. He grinned victoriously at Shelly. "You're up,"

"Ah, I can beat that!" Shelly threw her ball… and it ended up in the gutter. Pugsy laughed and she grabbed her ball, swinging it toward him. "Laugh at me, will you?!" she went to hit him with it, but it slipped out of her hand, down the lane, and she got a perfect strike.

Melody and Dotty applauded, and Pugsy's eyes widened. Shelly grinned proudly, sticking her tongue out at him as she passed by, making him fume.

Shaggy dragged his bowling ball up to his lane next, grunting each time. Melody stood at the lane, waiting for him. "Like *grunt* you can go first… *mmf* this may take a while," Shaggy said to her.

"Okay, thanks." Melody replied, then threw her ball, knocking down two pins, and then five. "You're turn,"

Shaggy panted, then pushed his bowling ball, which rolled slowly down the lane. "We're definitely signing you up for a gym membership after this," Pugsy said to him.

"By the time that ball hits the pins, our grandchildren will be participating in the championships," Shelly commented.

"It's halfway there, just wait!" Shaggy wheezed, despite his ball was only two feet away from him. "It'll knock over those pins any minute now…"

_Two Hours Later…_

Dastardly had fallen asleep, Dotty and Melody started playing checkers, Muttley was knitting a sweater which was almost done, Shelly was painting her nails for the tenth time, Shawn had build a miniature rocket, Flip was playing a Nintendo DS, Pugsy was in the middle of reading _Fifty Shades of Grey, _and Shaggy was on his forty-eight soda.

"Is it there, yet?" Flip moaned.

Shawn looked over, seeing that the bowling-ball was a couple inches away from the pins. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Zzz… huh? Is it the year 2045 already?" Dastardly asked, waking up.

"About time. God willing it knocks at least ONE pin over," Shelly scoffed.

The bowling ball tapped the pins…

*POW!*

They practically shot apart, becoming a strike!

"WOO-HOO!" The guys shouted.

Dastardly and the girls all gawked, and Muttley could only snicker.

Next up was Dotty and Flip. "Good luck," Dotty said to him.

"Thanks, you too." Flip replied, then rolled his ball, knocking over five pins, and then four. "Yes!"

Dotty knocked over the same around of pins on both throws. "Alright!"

Dastardly looked at the scores, seeing that Shawn's team were almost in the lead. "Time to take up the game…" he muttered to himself.

d~b

Dastardly once again used his remote controlled bowling ball to give himself another perfect strike. When Shawn's turn came up, he smeared butter on it, causing it to slip out of the all-star's hands and bounce down the lane, landing in the gutter. Shawn looked at him, but the villain only whistled innocently.

When Pugsy and Shelly stepped up next, Dastardly snuck into the pit behind the pins and set a magnet behind them, then walked up to Shelly, handing her a metal ball. "Here, Shelly, use this one. That ball seems to have a crack in it," he said, using a tiny hammer to make a crack in her ball while she wasn't looking.

Shelly shrugged then threw her ball, and she got another strike. However, Pugsy got a strike as well, meaning Shawn's team was catching up quick. Dastardly growled, then snuck up to the bowling balls, replacing Shaggy's ball with one made out of Styrofoam.

Melody grabbed her ball, struggling a bit. "Boy, these things get heavier each time," she grunted.

Shaggy weighed his ball, seeing it felt lighter. "Like, mine is lighter. Want to switch?" he asked.

"Sure!" Melody switched, handing him her ball…

*Crash!*

…upon its sudden weight gain, Shaggy hit the floor, making a crater. Melody rolled the fake-ball… but when she threw it, it flew through the air, bounced off the wall, ricocheted off a table, and crashed into Shaggy's pins, knocking them clean over! "Oops, sorry…" Melody said.

Dastardly growled, and began chewing on his hat in aggravation. "Could someone help me out, please?" Shaggy asked from down in the crater.

Next up was Flip and Dotty. Dastardly squirted glue on the holes of Flip's ball, then went over to Dotty, sticking another control device on her ball while she wasn't looking. "Alright, Dotty, just aim it a little to the left and it'll swerve to the right," the villain said to her.

Dotty raised her ball, trying to aim. "I was thinking of trying on the right, and having it go left…" she said.

"Just throw it!"

Dotty gave him a look, but rolled her ball. Dastardly controlled it and had it shoot down the center… but two pins stood standing in a split. The villain growled, then threw down the remote. "Stupid device!"

Dotty noticed it. "What exactly IS that thing?"

"Er… nothing!"

"Looks like a control device to me," Pugsy spoke up.

"I knew it! You've been cheating this whole game!" Shawn snapped at the villain.

"I have not! I was just… taking creative measures, that's all!" Dastardly said defensively.

Flip went to roll his ball… but since his fingers were glued to it, he shot down the lane with the ball. "WHOA!" he cried, crashing into the pins, which scattered into the other lanes, getting strikes in each one!

The others glared at Dastardly. "Er… I think your friends fingers were a bit thick…" he tried to say.

"Baloney!" Shelly sneered. "Apparently, you don't think us girls are good enough to play. Well, fine! We quit!"

"Yeah, we prefer to win WITHOUT the help of some low-life!" Dotty added.

"Girls, be reasonable! I had complete confidence in you, really!" Dastardly stammered. "Come back, and we can win fair and square!"

"Too late, Dastardly. You're a cheater, and cheaters never prosper- especially by trying to get their teammates to cheat without knowing it," Melody huffed.

"Looks like this game goes to my team," Shawn declared, then grabbed Dastardly by the shirt-collar. "Now, unless you have a million dollars to help pay for these damages, I suggest you get to work quick."

Dastardly hit the floor, throwing a temper-tantrum. "No, no no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to win! I want a rematch! Waaah!" he wailed.

Shaggy and Pugsy helped Flip out of the gutter, managing to get his hand unstuck from the bowling ball. "Well, looks like Shawn won the game," Shaggy said.

"Yeah, but on account of cheater-revealations." Pugsy replied. "Oh, well… we could still have beaten his team, anyhow."

Shelly zipped right up to him. "Oh yeah, wise-guy?! How about another round tomorrow? Us against you!" she demanded.

"You're on, smart-mouth!"

Flip hit his forehead, and Dotty sighed. "Here we go again…" she sighed.

Dastardly began sweeping up the damage while sniffling, as Pugsy and Shelly were both arguing about who would win tomorrow. Muttley picked up a bowling ball, throwing it and knocking over some pins, then gave a thumbs-up to the audience, winking as he grinned.

d~b

**A/N: What's in store next for our heroes? Stay tuned!**


	8. Ep 6: Scooter's Stage Fright

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!**

**d~b**

Mr. L. B. Mammoth was still unconscious, and Flanigan was beginning to panic. "It's been over an hour, and he hasn't so much as stirred!" the director stammered.

The three cartoons, however, didn't really think too much into it. "Say, Shaggy, explain again how you managed to get Shawn K. into this episode?" Flip asked.

"Oh, he and I go way back. We're old pals, you see." Shaggy explained. "I first met him when I was an announcer on 'The Price Is Right- Cartoon Edition' back in 1984. Shawn managed to land a job as a host for our hour-long segment, and we worked on the show together for almost 21 years."

Pugsy arched an eyebrow. "You? On The Price is Right? I don't believe it," he scoffed.

"Oh, yeah?" Shaggy pulled up his laptop. "Here's the official fic, written by 'Mr. Cartoon' himself!"

"BOYS, WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Flanigan shouted. "We don't have TIME to advertise some game-show story! In case you haven't noticed, THE PRODUCER IS STILL KNOCKED OUT AND OUR JOBS ARE ON THE LINE!"

"Oh, yeah. Guess it slipped our minds." Flip said, cringing. "He's really out cold, isn't he?"

"Maybe that script that hit him was a real knock-out after all," Shaggy joked.

"Cut the comedy before I knock _you_ out," Puggsy sneered.

"Oh, this is worse than our ratings war with Warner Brothers Studios!" Flanigan whimpered. "If we don't find a way to wake him up, soon, we're doomed!"

"Don't worry, Flanigan. We'll come up with something!" Flip declared, and the threesome exited the room… Flip coming back. "Here, read another script while you wait." Then he left.

Flanigan looked at the script, but only wailed. "DOOMED!"

d~b

_Episode 6_

_Scooter's Talent Show_

It was a warm summer day in the city, as our three heroes were lounging in the backyard, sipping lemonade and just enjoying the day. "Ah, this is the life," Shaggy said, feeling completely relaxed. "Just hanging around the house, taking in some sun, and living life,"

"You said it," Flip agreed.

"Yeah, just one whole weekend of kicking back and getting in some relaxation," Pugsy added.

*Bam!* The back gate swung open, and Scooter- Flip's little brother- came running in. "Chief! Chief, you've gotta help me!" the six-year-old cried out.

"Scooter?" Flip gasped, then stood up and ran over- stepping on Shaggy and Pugsy in the process- grabbing his little brother, shaking him. "What's the matter? Is some goon after you? Someone on your trail? Have you've been framed for theft? Tell me, Scooter, tell me!"

"I-I-I c-c-can't c-c-chief, u-until y-y-you s-s-stop s-shaking m-m-me!"

Flip paused, then let go of his little brother, who had little loops forming around his head, dizzy. "Oh. Sorry. What do you need help with?"

"Well, the local school is holding a summer talent show, and I had signed up for it a few weeks ago. But now it's tomorrow night, and I can't do it!"

"Why not? Don't you have a talent?" Shaggy asked as he and Pugsy walked over.

"Well… actually…"

"Don't have one, huh? Don't worry, Scooter! I'll find you a talent that's sure to wow people! Wait right here!" Flip exclaimed, then ran off.

Scooter blinked. "But I already have a talent, chief!" he called, but his brother didn't hear him.

"So what's the problem?" Pugsy asked.

"I… I'm nervous about going on stage and performing in front of a lot of people."

"Stage fright, huh? I remember when I had that," Shaggy said. "Why, I used to get so nervous on stage- wait. I STILL get nervous on stage!"

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Scooter. We'll help you get over your stage fright," he said.

"You will?" Scooter gasped, excitedly.

"Sure. We can build a make-shift stage and you can practice here,"

d~b

And they did just that, setting up a little wooden stage in the backyard. As a bonus, they grabbed some mannequins, crash-test dummies, and some dolls, setting them in front of the stage to work as an audience. Shaggy was still nailing a few boards down… hitting his thumb in the process. "YEOW!" he cried.

Scooter stood by the stage, looking over a piece of paper, his lips moving as if he were memorizing something. By this time, Flip had returned. "Alright, Scooter, I found you an act!" he exclaimed. "Juggling!"

"But, Chief, I don't know how to juggle balls." Scooter told him. "Plus, I've already got a-"

"Oh, you're not juggling balls- you're juggling dishes!" he held up a stack of glass plates. "People see you master juggling fragile objects, and they'll be so far off the edge of their seats, they'll hit the ground!"

"But I-"

"I know, you can't juggle, but I can teach you. Watch, it's easy!" Flip began throwing plates in the air, catching them and throwing them. "See, the trick is to have one hand throw and the other catch and- whoop!"

*CRASH!* (x15)

Flip missed a plate and it threw him off, making all the dishes break. "Oops…"

"I told you, chief, I've already found a-" Scooter tried to say.

"Hey, what happened to all the plates?!" came Pugsy's shout from inside.

Flip panicked, then swept up all the plates into a dustpan. "Hold that thought, Scooter!" he said quickly, then took off. "I'll find you another talent, I swear!"

Scooter blinked. "But Dad told us we're not supposed to swear or he'd make us eat soap!"

Shaggy walked up to him. "Any reason why Flip is in such a rush?" he asked.

"I think it has something to do with all those plates he broke,"

Pugsy happened to be walking over just then. "Oh, really?" he said, crossing his arms. "Just wait till I get my hands on that kid…"

"L-Lets help Scooter out first, okay Pugs?" Shaggy stammered, remembering how violent Pugsy acted towards Flip after that heart-stopping (and gut-busting) go-cart incident. "You can chew out Flip later,"

"Right," he turned to Scooter. "Listen up, Scooter. If you want to get up on that stage and do a great performance, you have to have guts. No chickening out and scrammifying like some little kid."

"But I _am_ a little kid!" Scooter pointed out.

"Not when you get on stage. Think as yourself as a star- one slip up, and it's curtains, and we don't want that, got it?" he gripped him by the shoulders. "The lights will be on you, not the audience, so don't bother giving them any attention. No point in becoming camera-shy if the lens-cap is on."

Scooter arched an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"It's real simple, Scooter! Man up- don't act your age, act ten years older!"

The six-year-old only flinched. "I-I don't think I know how…"

"Then you'd better learn fast."

"Here, just watch me," Shaggy said, climbing up on the stage. "Pretend I'm you. I'm standing on the stage, looking out at the audience, preparing for stardom! I'm focusing only on my act, not about slipping up… or freezing mid-act, still as a statue, the custodian having to come on and wheel me off-stage, while the auditorium fills with laughter, and knowing the next day the Math Club is going to be hanging you by your underwear on the flag-pole… and having to talk one of your friends into dressing up as a girl so you'd have a date to the dance… and… and…"

*Thud!*

Shaggy passed out on stage.

Pugsy only face-palmed. "Huh, boy…" he moaned, shaking his head, then walked on stage, dragging Shaggy off.

"I don't think I can do this…" Scooter gulped, holding his stomach.

"Don't worry, Scooter!" Flip exclaimed, running up with some rope, poles, a mini-pool, and a jar of vicious-looking fish. "I've found something you can do! A tight-rope act!"

Scooter paled. "B-But chief, I don't know how to walk on a tight-rope!"

"It's easy, just watch!" Flip planted the poles into the ground, tying the rope tight between them, then used a ladder to climb on, about four feet off the ground. He began inching across it. "See, you won't be too high, and all you have to do is walk one step at a time."

Scooter rubbed his chin. "You do make it look easy… but what's with the pool and fish?"

"Oh, that's part of the stunt- also works as a way to motivate you in keeping your balance. We're going to place the pool beneath the ropes, and fill it with those piranhas I got from the pet-shop!"

The little-brother's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?! But, what if I slip?!"

"Trust me, Scooter, with enough practice, you'll be as good as- WHOOP!"

*Thud!* Flip fell off the rope.

"…me. Ah, tight-rope walking is over-rated anyway."

Scooter shook his head. "It's okay, Chief. I've already got-" he tried to say.

"Yow! Here comes Pugs! Is he still mad about the dishes?"

"I guess… but what I'm trying to say is-"

"Be right back! Let me know when he's calmed down- I'll be finding you a new act!" With that, Flip gathered up the stuff and shot off.

Scooter groaned, rubbing his head. "I don't think I can do this…"

Pugsy stepped up beside him. "Hey, hey, this is no time to catch butterflies now, Scooter." he said, firmly. "You have to man-up, remember? If you keep acting all nervous, why, no one will think you're capabable of doing anything!"

"Too late. Mimi already does."

"Well, then I guess you should show Mimi what you can do… but you ain't gonna do it if you can't find your guts."

Scooter scratched his head. "They're in my stomach, right?"

The teen sighed, shaking his head. "Let me explainify it to you this way, kid- if you don't face your fear, you're going to go through life a weakling, always sleeping with a security blanket and keeping a baseball bat under your pillow… just like Shaggy."

"Hey… where IS Shaggy?"

Shaggy stormed up just then… dripping wet. "Was throwing me into a bathtub full of cold water really necessary?!" he sneered at Pugsy.

"Yes. Now keep working on the stage- and TRY not to pass out!" Pugsy retorted, shoving him forward, then turned back to Scooter. "As for you, kid, keep telling yourself to lay off the horrifyable thoughts and think positive, otherwise you'll wind up just as doused as THIS pinhead,"

Scooter began to tremble, starting to feel a little intimidated by Pugsy's tone (just like the loudmouth to scare children). "O-O-Okay…" he stammered.

"Geez, Pugs, lighten up!" Shaggy scoffed, putting up the tools. "And stop using me as a pathetic example! Scooter can get over his stage-fright, as long as he just relaxes, and keep out thoughts of getting sick on stage… and getting black-mailed by his sister, who won't hand over the videotape unless he convinces one of his friends to take her to prom…"

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you say I can't use you as a pathetic example, while you're telling your own stories of how you embarrassed yourself on stage!" he scoffed.

"Actually, that last one was about D.D.,"

Pugsy blinked. "Huh. That must explain why you took his little sister, Dotty, to prom… how'd he get you to do it?"

Shaggy sighed. "He blackmailed me with the video-tape of me in our 4th Grade play…"

"Oh yeah… was that the one where you ripped your pants, or slipped and did the splits?"

Shaggy covered his face. "It was the one where I slipped, did the splits, AND ripped my pants at the same time…"

Scooter cringed. "Ouch."

"Yeah… if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit here and reflect on my life." With that, Shaggy sat down, face in his hands.

Pugsy knelt down, whispering to Scooter. "See, now THAT'S the kind of image you want to avoid,"

Flip came running over then, holding a bag of marbles, a rubber chicken, an alarm clock, and a six-pack of sodas. "Hey, Scooter! I just came up with a great-" he began to say, then noticed Pugsy. "Uh oh."

"THERE you are!" he snapped.

"Gah! Pugs, listen, about your dishes… um… CATCH!" He threw all the stuff towards Pugsy, who ducked.

It soared overhead towards Shaggy, who gasped and quickly caught it all in a stacked order. "…Like, no way! I thought they didn't sell orange-cream fiz anymore!" he exclaimed, taking out one of the sodas and chugging it.

Flip then took off. "I'll be right back, Scooter!"

"Yeah, and don't come back until you bring me some new dishes!" Pugsy shouted, then turned back to Scooter. "Alright, Scooter, lets get to work on getting rid of that stage fright, which you can't do unless you find your guts. See, the key is to be tough- don't let your fear control you. I want you to get up on that stage and face the audience, okay?"

"Okay," Scooter walked up on stage, facing the audience. "Now what?"

"What do you mean, 'now what'? Now you do your talent, that's what."

Scooter looked out at the crowd of dummies, mannequins, and dolls… yet even in front of a bunch of inanimate objects, he still felt nervous.

"Go on. The more you just stand there, the more people will think you can't do it and mistake you for a wimp."

"I… uh…"

Pugsy sighed. "C'mon, Scooter, we're getting old here…"

Shaggy shook his head. "Like, is that how you coax a child, Pugsy?" he scoffed, then knelt in front of Scooter. "Listen, Scooter, don't feel so afraid. Just step out on that stage and do what you do, don't even think about the audience, act like they're not there!"

"Okay," Scooter said, sighing with relief.

"Don't think about how much they'd point and laugh at you, or worry about feeling nauseas and throwing up on stage, or panic at the thought of forgetting a piece of your act, your mind going blank, and passing out on stage in front of everyone, and going through life labeled as a weakling!"

Scooter paled. "I think I'm going to be sick... *hurk!*" he then ran inside.

"He thought about it," Pugsy commented.

d~b

Scooter walked out minutes later, still a little green in the face, when Flip came back. "There you are, Scooter. I… whoa, you don't look so good. You feeling okay?" the nine-year-old asked.

"I'm fine, Chief… but I still need help-" Scooter groaned.

"I know, and I've got the perfect thing in mind!" Flip then got on a bike, dressed like a motorcross-stuntman, riding up toward a large ramp that stood beside a dumpster, and on the other side was a target. "Motorcross Ramp Jump!"

"But chief-" Scooter tried to call, but it was too late. His brother was shooting up the ramp on the bike, riding up into the air-

*Crash!*

…landing in the dumpster. "Ouch." he groaned.

"Are you okay, Chief?" Scooter asked, running over.

"Yeah… it would have worked better if we could get a motorcycle…"

"I've been trying to tell you, chief, I've already got a talent! I just need help getting over my stage-fright,"

Flip popped out of the dumpster. "Oh, why didn't you say so, before?"

Scooter gave him a look. "I did," he muttered.

"Well, that's pretty easy to work with. I used to have the same problem- the key is to just focus on seeing your family out there. See, when I first had to go on stage for a play, I was nervous, but when I saw Pop and everyone in the audience watching, I didn't feel so nervous."

"Really? How come?"

"Because when I saw them, I didn't think about what the rest of the audience thought. If I slipped up, it didn't matter, since I had a family there to support me no matter what. I goofed up only a couple times, but I kept going, because the worst mistake I'd make would be not doing anything at all. Trust me, Scooter. All you have to do is look for us out in the crowd, forget about the rest of the world, and do your act."

"Thanks, chief. I'll do just that!"

"No problem. …So, what is your talent, anyway?"

"I'm going to sing!" With that, Scooter took off, his spirits high.

Flip only sat there, surprised. "Poor kid is going to flop…"

d~b

The night of the talent show had arrived, and Scooter stood backstage, watching as another six-year-old, Calvin, was doing some strange act that involved him taming a stuffed tiger… and for some reason, ended up getting into a brawl with it. The kid and tiger walked by, Calvin muttering bitterly. "Must be a tough crowd," Scooter said to himself.

"Hey, Scooter." Flip said as he, Shaggy, and Pugsy walked backstage. "We just came to say good luck,"

"Yeah, and keep in mind- don't let your fear get to you." Pugsy said.

"Yeah, if you freeze out there, they'll probably have to send a custodian to wheel you off-" Shaggy began to say, until Pugsy stuffed a sock in his mouth.

"Just have fun, okay? And remember, the rest of the family and I are out there to support you," Flip said, patting his little brother on the back, and they left.

Scooter nodded, taking in a deep breath, then walked out on stage. It was larger than the practice one in the backyard, and there were a lot more people. The stage-lights shined in his eyes, and he suddenly felt warm, tugging at his collar.

"Huh, boy, he's going to choke," Pugsy whispered to Shaggy.

"I feel nauseas just by picturing how he feels," Shaggy said, gulping down some snacks he got from the concession.

"You sure it's not that peanut-onion sundae you're scarfing down, pinhead?"

Scooter bit his lip, eyeing the crowd. Someone coughed, the crowd was waiting for him to do something…

A hand stuck out, and he noticed it was Flip, waving to him, sitting with the rest of the Chan family.

He sighed with relief, then grabbed the microphone, nodding over to Suzy, who began to play a song on a stereo, and then be began to sing:

"_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom who will love me whenever, forever…"_

Everyone in the crowd listened, surprised at how well he was singing- how confident he was with every word. "You were wrong- give me a dollar," Shaggy said to Pugsy, who elbowed him with a shush.

"_I want a mom to take my hand_

_And make me feel like a holiday_

_A mom to tuck me in at night_

_And chase the monsters away_

_I want a mom to read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream_

_She'll hold me when I cry…"_

The rest of the Chan Clan smiled, tears in their eyes, knowing Scooter was singing about their mother, who had passed away when he was only a baby. Some would wonder why they weren't appalled- the reason would be because this wasn't a sad song, but a dedication to her, and felt it heartwarming that the youngest member of their family was singing for her- and for them.

"It's so beautiful…" Stanley sniffled, and Chu-Chu handed him a tissue. "Thanks, Chu… *honk*"

Even Pugsy was in tears. "Pugs… are you… are you crying?" Shaggy gasped.

"No!" Pugsy quickly denied, wiping his eyes. "Your onion-breath is just making my eyes water… chug some mouth-wash, why don't ya?"

"_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom who will love me whenever, forever_

_I want a mom…"_

Once he was finished, the crowd burst into a large round of applause. Scooter took a bow, and waved at his family after being handed a trophy for his performance. "That's my brother," Flip said proudly.

Shaggy then stood up, walking away. "Where are you going?" Pugsy demanded.

"*sniffle* I'm just… I need to call my mom!" Shaggy said, then ran off in tears.

Pugsy shook his head. "What a wuss…" he sat there for a moment, then took out his cell phone dialing. "Hello, Mom?"

d~b

**A/N: Well there's another episode down. Now if you'll excuse me… *sniffle* I need to call my mom too! (runs off)**

***"I Want A Mom", originally sung by Cyndi Lauper**


	9. Ep 7: Cameos, Cowards and Cliches Oh My!

**(The author is sitting in a study full of books, by a fireplace, dressed in a dark-red robe at an angle that has shadows bounce of his face, creepily)**

**And now, for a delightfully spooky episode. Mwahahahaaaaa! …Proceed.**

**d~b**

Flanigan had his face planted in his hands. Of all the ridiculous ideas any of the three meddlers ever had, this one was the most insane!

They had attached sticks to L. B. Mammoth's arms, and taped his mouth open so that it looked like he was smiling. Pugsy sat behind the chair, controlling his arms, while Shaggy and Flip tied wires to all his limbs, which were attached to a crank that could lower or lift the producer if needed. "See, we'll just make him out as a puppet until he comes to! That way, if anyone comes in, we can make it to where he's still awake and prevent any alarm!" Flip explained.

"And what if he wakes up?" Flanigan questioned.

"We'll just say it was a prank set up by the guys from the Disney studio." Pugsy answered. "…From the way their network is going, anyone would believe they're up to no good."

"This is insane! One of the dumbest ideas in history! No one in their right mind would believe he's awake!"

Flip stood by the door, then gave a wave. "Someone's coming!" he gasped.

"Places!" Pugsy said, ducking behind the chair, while Shaggy hid behind the curtain by the crank.

In walked Dexter. "Excuse me, Mr. Mammoth, but I have a proposition for you." the boy-genius explained. "You see, I've been thinking about how many cartoon individuals have been starring in their own crossovers- there has been Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, The Jetsons and the Flinstones, not to mention Scooby Doo has encountered a number of famous celebrities. I have come baring an idea which involves me- Dexter, Boy Genius- starring in a full-length movie in which every cartoon genius ban together in order to introduce society into the future people from the 60's expected to see by the year 2000, as well as…" he paused, seeing that Mr. Mammoth was just sitting there, smiling a large—and slightly creepy- smile. "Er, Mr. Mammoth, are you okay?"

Pugsy lifted Mammoth's left arm, giving a short wave. "'Quite fine, my boy,'" he said out of the corner of his mouth, trying to make it to where the producer was talking.

Flanigan gave a whimper. "I'm doomed… doomed… doomed…" he was quietly sobbing.

"Um, alright, well…" Dexter replied, putting a file on the table. "Here's a copy of the script. I'm sure a man as brilliant as yourself will notice sheer genius when you see it!" with that, he left the office.

Shaggy peeked out from behind the curtain. "Hey, he actually fell for it!" he exclaimed.

"Well, Flanigan?" Pugsy boasted.

The producer stared, his eye twitching. "Well, just because it worked for ONE person doesn't mean it will work for everyone," he muttered. "Just to be safe… Flip, go out into the hall. Tell everyone who passes by that Mr. Mammoth is in the middle of a very important meeting and can NOT be disturbed under ANY circumstances!"

"And if someone tries to get in, knock three times to give us a heads up!" Shaggy added.

"And knock five times if it's the CEO, so we can all am-scray before the hurricane hits," Pugsy put in.

"Will do!" Flip exclaimed, then walked out.

Flanigan sighed, slumping into a chair. "Like calm down, Flanigan, no need to be nervous," Shaggy said.

"I can't help it… I've been in shock ever since this morning… I wish I could just have a heart-attack and get it over with!" he groused.

"Hey, don't talk like that- a lot of people are counting on your expertise to keep this studio stable," Pugsy said firmly… then handed him another script. "Speaking of heart-attacks and shocks, here's another script."

Flanigan only let out a wail and slammed his face on the desk.

d~b

_Episode 7_

_Haunted Hooligans_

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind blowing as lightening and thunder clashed. Down an old dirt road, a red Cadillac drove along, being the only vehicle driving through the treacherous storm without another soul in sight. In that vehicle were our heroes… all who didn't look too happy at the moment.

"Of all the dumb luck, your dad had to work a case and sent us to pick you up from summer camp," Pugsy was muttering as he drove.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the camp the rest of the summer. What happened?" Shaggy asked.

Flip slouched in his seat. "I got kicked out," he mumbled.

"Really? What did you do?" Fangs, Pugsy's best friend, asked.

"He was caught snooping around the Girl's Cabins." Pugsy said.

"Flip!" Shaggy gasped, appalled.

"Hey, I was investigating a crime! Someone in the camp kept eating all the marshmallows, and I was looking for clues!" Flip snapped. "I would have figured it out, if those Squirrel Scouts didn't make a big deal about me sneaking through their pet-rock garden."

"Boy, that's a whole different reason than the time YOU got caught sneaking around the girl's cabins back at camp, remember Pugs?" Fangs chuckled.

"Shut up, or you can hitch-hike back to town," Pugsy sneered.

Fangs looked out the window, at all the rain. "Ooh, ooh, you think we'll even make it back in town, in time for the Comic Con tomorrow?"

"Like, I hope so," Shaggy said, pulling out a stack of Commander-Cool comic books. "I just need a few more issues to complete my comic-book collection."

Fangs pulled out a stack of 'Moon Man' comic books. "Same here!"

"Would you two put those away?" Pugsy scoffed, trying to concentrate. "Don't see how you both talked me into driving you to that convention. …Next, I'll probably be driving Miss Daisy,"

"I just hope we can get through this storm with no accidents," Flip said.

*KAPOW!*

The car gave a jolt, as well as the two cowards in the back seat. "ZOINKS! WHAT WAS THAT?" Shaggy screamed, holding on to Fangs.

"I think Flip just jinxed us," Fangs gulped, earning a sneer from Flip.

Pugsy pulled over. "Ah, we blew a tire!" he griped.

"Do you have a spare?" Flip asked.

"No."

"What?! How come?" Fangs gasped.

Pugsy gave Shaggy a look. "Ask the guy who took it to put in a new tire-swing,"

Shaggy cringed. "Like, you said you didn't think you'd ever need it…" he muttered.

"We'll have to call some roadside resistance," Pugsy said, taking out his cell-phone. "Ah, dang it- does anyone have a signal?"

Fangs held up his phone. "Nope," he replied.

"Nuh-uh," Shaggy added, looking at his phone.

"Well, we can't just sit in a car all night! There's got to be a place nearby with a phone," Flip said.

Lightening flashed, and the four boys got a glance of an old Victorian house down the road, located close to a cemetery, sitting on top of a hill close to a cliff.

They all stared. "…The backseat is pretty comfy," Fangs said quickly, ducking down.

"Oh, no you don't. We're going up there," Pugsy said sternly.

"I feel more cozy in the car, thank you." Shaggy replied, ducking with Fangs.

"C'mon, guys. We'll just see if there's a phone and call a tow truck. What could go wrong?" Flip coaxed.

"Flip, anyone who ever asked that question while sitting in the middle of a storm with a spooky house nearby NEVER got the chance to see his next birthday,"

"I'm with Shaggy. We're not going up there!" Fangs agreed.

"Oh, yes you are. There ain't no way you two are staying in my car, as much damage as you can cause in five minutes!" Pugsy sneered.

"Pugs, for the last time, we're not going inside that petrifying place, and that's FINAL!" Shaggy snapped.

d~b

"I CAN'T believe we're going inside this petrifying place!" Shaggy griped as he and the others stood at the front door, shivering in the cold rain.

"Is there anything you WON'T do for Scooby-Snacks?" Fangs questioned.

Shaggy gave him a glare. "Is there anything you'll do _without_ a death-threat from Pugsy?"

"Knock it off, meatheads, or you can PUSH the car to town," Pugsy snapped.

"Sounds a lot better than standing outside this creepy place," Fangs huffed.

They knocked on the door, and it swung open, revealing a man with graying dark hair, a thin mustache, wearing a suit with a cape, and having an appearance similar to that of Vincent Price. "Ah, hello there. Out for a stroll in a storm, I take it?" he asked.

"Eh, not quite. Our car got a flat tire, and we wondering if you had a phone we could use," Pugsy answered.

"Of course, do come in." He opened the door wider, allowing the boys to walk in.

The inside of the house was even creepier than the outside. Candles were lit and casted a dim glow around some rooms, gothic paintings hung on the walls, and the architecture had an eerie craftsmanship to it… it was no wonder the two cowards were even more nervous to walk in than they were seconds before. Shaggy looked up at a corner, seeing cobwebs, and a black widow lowering itself down by a string of web, and he gulped, inching closer to the group.

They were lead to a lounge, where a telephone sat on an end-table, the room slightly dusty. "Please forgive the mess. I didn't think I was going to have any more guests tonight,"

"Oh, you have friends over?" Flip asked.

The man chuckled. "Well, they're not quite 'friends'… more like visitors who don't know when to leave."

"Sounds a lot like my relatives," Pugsy commented, picking up the phone-receiver and dialing.

Flip walked around, looking at the books on the shelves, seeing many of them were either horror novels or spell books. "I take it you're into the spooky stuff, huh?" he asked the man.

"I suppose you could say that. I'm just as interested in the vague and mysterious, just as you boys are into comic book conventions." he answered. "You are going to one tomorrow, correct?"

Fangs and Shaggy looked at each other, stunned. "Like… yeah! How'd you know?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, just a simple guess. So many people are going to it tomorrow, and I easily assumed you were the type of boys who enjoy graphic novels… as long as they are not TOO graphic for your tastes."

"Wow, you're good!" Flip said, impressed. "Are you psychic?"

Pugsy hung up the phone, sighing. "The roads are flooded. They can't send a tow-truck until morning," he muttered.

"Well, guess we're all camping out in the Cadillac," Fangs said, quickly standing up and heading for the door.

"Oh, but you're more than welcome to stay," the man suggested.

Fangs paused, face-palming. "I was afraid he was going to say that…"

"Like thanks for the offer, but we shouldn't really intrude…" Shaggy said quickly, ushering Pugsy and Flip toward the door with Fangs.

"I insist. It is only for one night," the man replied, then sat down, rubbing his chin. "However… I should warn you of my other residents, before you make the decision."

"W-W-Warn?" Shaggy and Fangs stammered together.

"What do you mean?" Pugsy questioned.

"Oh, it's quite a shocking thing to hear, but this house is haunted." the man explained. "You see, long ago the ghost of a confederate soldier hid in this house, becoming trapped inside a clock for the rest of his days, and now his ghost resides; and after that the pool in the basement was connected to the aqueduct pipe that lead to the ocean, and one day during high-tide a shark found its way into the pool, swimming in and out each night, waiting for someone to take a dive."

The cowards were trembling. "T-That's creepy enough for me," Fangs said.

"Oh, that's not the creepy part. A month ago, three horrifying figures broke into the house, deciding to reside here until they get an opportunity to hunt down new victims… or, so I can guess."

"Hunt d-down new WHAT?" Shaggy yelped.

"And you STILL hang around?" Flip gasped.

"Of course. This is my home, after all. I'm not going to leave just because some hooligans break in and act like they're on vacation. Besides, I have a feeling that, after tonight, they'll be leaving soon and won't be coming back." The man explained. "If you choose to stay, nonetheless, I must advise you be careful, and come to me for help. They are quite… hostile."

"That's it. I'm sleeping in the car!" Fangs shouted, then ran out the door. "Let me know if you guys wake up alive!"

Pugsy ran to the door. "GET BACK HERE, YOU PINHEAD!" he shouted, but Fangs was already diving into the car and locking all the doors. Sighing, he walked back in. "What a wimp…"

"I take it the rest of you are staying, then?" The man asked.

Shaggy was trying to run out to join Fangs, but Flip was holding him back. "Sure, we're not scared!" he exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself!" Shaggy stammered.

"Yeah. No offense, sir, but that story sounds pretty ridiculous," Pugsy answered.

"We shall see by tomorrow, won't we? Well, let me show you to your room," the man said, leading them upstairs.

"Lead the way, Mr. …um, sorry, we forgot to ask for your name." Flip said.

"My name is Vincent Van Ghoul. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Flip- you two as well, Shaggy. Pugsy. …I do hope your friend, Fangs, will be alright out in the car."

The threesome froze. How did he know their names?

d~b

Fangs sat in the car, shivering as he wrapped a blanket around himself. "No way am I going to spend the night in some creepy house. The others are crazy!" he told himself, then gulped. "I hope they'll be alright." he looked out the window, as the storm began to stop and the clouds began to part. "At least the storm is done with. Maybe I can convince them to come back out- talk them into camping out here under the stars and moon… moon?"

His eyes began to swirl and he began to spin, turning into a werewolf, Fangface. He let out a long howl and looked around, snarling. "Where's Pugs? *grr* Where is that pipsqueak?" he asked, then looked out the car, seeing footprints leading up to the house. "Aha! Pugsy-tracks!" he got out, and began sniffing along, following the tracks up to the house…

d~b

Vincent paused just then, looking out the window at the full moon. "What is it, Mr. Van Ghoul?" Flip asked.

"I was just wondering if the werewolves are out tonight," Vincent replied.

Pugsy flinched. "Do NOT bring up werewolves around me…" he sneered.

"Quite sorry. Well, here is your room," Vincent opened a door to a room with a large bed, a balcony, a large portrait hanging above the bed, a small chandelier, and a dresser, as well as a connecting bathroom. "I hope you'll find it comfortable, as well as secure."

"I'm hoping it'll be more secure than comfy," Shaggy whimpered.

"I will be down the hall. Yell if you need anything,"

"Thank you, Mr. Van Ghoul," Flip said.

"Please, you're welcome to call me 'Vincent'."

"Yes, Mr- I mean, Vincent."

Vincent exited the room, walking down to his own… which was more of a small study, with a crystal ball, surrounded with charms guaranteed to keep dark forces away. He looked into the crystal ball, seeing three eerie figures materializing. "Lord help those boys if they should encounter what lurks in the dark,"

d~b

Shaggy sat up in bed, shaking with fright, his night-cap sticking up with the same emotion. Flip was brushing his teeth, while Pugsy was slipping on his pajama-shirt, both of them not the least bit scared. "You know, Fangs is probably lonely out in the car…" Shaggy stammered.

"With the moon out, he's probably outside, waiting for me to come out," Pugsy scoffed- he never told Shaggy or Flip that Fangs was a werewolf. All they knew was that from time to time he got harassed for picking on the coward.

"Yeah, I'd be waiting for my friend to come outside to explore at night, too." Flip said, putting away his toothbrush, not really understanding Pugsy's statement. "How come you flinched when Vincent brought up werewolves, by the way?"

"A better question is, how come you two are so content in spending the night in this spooky place?!" Shaggy remarked, still trembling.

"Will you calm down already? There's nothing to be scared of!" Pugsy scoffed, climbing into bed. "If you ask me, Vincent probably tells that story to all his guests just to scare 'em and get a good laugh."

"Yeah, Shaggy, don't worry. We'll be fine," Flip said, crawling in on the other side of Shaggy. "Plus, Vincent said if anything is wrong to just give him a holler. Now lets get some sleep,"

Shaggy nodded, still nervous. "A-Alright… night guys," he said, lying down.

Everything was quiet. Five minutes went by, and Pugsy and Flip were already snoozing… while Shaggy was still wide-awake, his eyes darting back and forth. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, deciding to get some sleep.

_*scraaaaaaaaaape…*_

His eyes popped open, hearing the scraping, and he rapidly shook Pugsy awake. "Pugsy- Pugsy, wake up!" he whimpered. "Did you hear something?"

"Only the sound of the chorus of angels you'll be greeted by if you wake me up again," Pugsy growled.

"I heard a scraping sound… like… claws running against the walls!"

Pugsy listened, hearing nothing. "That's just your imagination. Go back to sleep,"

Shaggy gulped, trembling, unable to sleep. He looked around the room, knowing he heard a scraping sound come from somewhere. He looked at the bathroom door, the dresser, and the portrait that was of an 18th Century duke… but was now of a hockey-masked figure holding a machete.

"G-GUYS! Wake up!" Shaggy yelped, roughly tapping Pugsy and Flip.

"What is it now?!" Pugsy snapped.

Shaggy pulled his cap over his eyes. "L-Look at the painting!"

The hockey-masked figure stepped away, and the original picture took his place seconds before Pugsy and Flip looked. "I know people back then dressed odd, Shag, but it's nothing to be scared about," Flip scoffed.

Shaggy looked, gulping. "B-But… that wasn't there before! There was a guy in a hockey-mask, and he was holding this long blade, and… and…"

"And-and I think you're losing it! Now go back to sleep, otherwise you can sleep in the cemetery!" Pugsy said harshly.

Shaggy whimpered, pulling the blanket up to his chin, breaking out into a nervous sweat, his eyes continuing to dart around the room. Shadows made eerie shapes on the walls, the dark corners seemed to be drawing nearer, and the wind howled outside. "It's only my imagination… it's only my imagination…" he whispered to himself, trying to calm down…

His eyes fell upon the balcony doors, where a dark figure in a dress and wig stood with a large knife, looking in directly at him.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

*CRASH!*

Shaggy bolted out of bed and crashed through the door, running down the hall. "MISTER VAN GHOUL! HELP!"

"Oh, for the love of…!" Pugsy griped, kicking off the blankets and climbing out of bed. "Bad enough I have one coward running out on me… C'mon, we'd better catchify him before he has a panic-attack,"

Flip followed, carrying a syringe almost as big as he was. "Good thing we brought his medication," he said, following Pugsy out into the hall.

d~b

Shaggy ran down the hall to Vincent's room, rapidly banging his fists on the door. "Open up, Vincent! There's kooks creeping about!" he wailed.

As he was pounding on the door, a ghost of a confederate soldier appeared behind him. "What's this I hear about kooks creeping about?" he asked, in a voice that matched that of Snagglepuss.

"Like, this place is haunted! There's goons around every corner!"

The ghost froze. "This place is haunted?! I'm outta here!" he then disappeared.

"Like, me too-" Shaggy turned, only to see that whoever he was talking to was gone. "…like, wasn't there someone right behind me a second ago?"

Pugsy and Flip caught up to him, out of breath. "Shaggy, next time you break out into a sprint, wear a drag-chute." Flip panted.

The door opened and Vincent stepped out. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Like, yeah! First, I'm hearing scraping on the walls, then I'm seeing pictures changing, then I'm seeing drag-queen butchers out on the balcony, and now I think I was talking to the invisible man!" Shaggy stammered.

Pugsy gripped Shaggy by the shoulder, giving a polite smile to Vincent. "Excusify my cowardly friend here, Vince, but he's been letting his paranoia get to his thick-head," he said, his tone turning to a growl as he gave Shaggy a glare.

"But-but-but-"

"One more 'but', and I'll be kicking _yours_ from here to Japan!"

"Do not regard him so harshly, Pugsy. Your friend might have seen something," Vincent claimed. "Perhaps, this would be a good time for me to ask for your services."

"Our services?" Flip asked.

"Yes. I have heard you all solved many mysteries in the past and captured crooks. When my 'visitors' came, I saw in my crystal ball that you would be the answers to my problem."

"Crystal ball? So you ARE psychic!"

"On the contrary, I'm a sorcerer."

Shaggy slapped his forehead. "That does it for me, fans." he commented.

"Well, I don't believe it." Pugsy sneered, crossing his arms.

Vincent took out a wand then tapped Pugsy on the head, turning him into a frog.

"(ribbit) I believe it! I believe it! (ribbit) Change me back!"

Vincent tapped his wand again, and changed Pugsy back to normal. "Now that you're all convinced, will you help me of my pest-control problem?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Vincent! You can count on us!" Flip agreed.

"Hold it…" Pugsy said, still a bit stunned from his frog-transformation. "If you're a sorcerer, Van Ghoul, why don't you use your magical tricks to get rid of those kooks yourself?"

"It is unwise to handle dark matters with sorcerery- no good comes from it. …Trust me, I've already tried, if you didn't already notice how my second restroom became a pit of cobras."

The threesome exchanged glances.

"However, I will use my magic for assistance, if you should encounter any problems- but do not become so dependent upon it, it will only be used in a dire emergency."

"D-D-DIRE?" Shaggy yelped.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Flip said.

"C'mon, lets hop to it- the sooner we handle these hauntings, the sooner I can get some sleep!" Pugsy said, and they walked off down the hall, while Vincent went back into his study.

d~b

The trio walked down the hallway, keeping together and watching their backs. "Like, as if knowing this place is haunted and having to spend the night was bad enough- now we're hired by a sorcerer to get rid of a bunch of goons!" Shaggy whimpered.

"Ah, quit your whimpering. All we have to do is catch whoever's causing trouble, turn them in, and get back to our lives." Pugsy scoffed.

"Yeah, how hard could it be?" Flip asked, walking ahead of them…

Shaggy fell through a trap-door while Pugsy was pulled behind a secret passage behind a portrait. The hockey-masked figure walked out of a room, following Flip, though the nine-year-old was unaware of his friends' disappearance and the threat behind him. (I can't watch!)

"I kind of wonder who the goons are," Flip continued saying. "You guys think they're just some crooks in masks? …Then again, if that were true, Vincent wouldn't need to use any magic on them. What do you guys think?"

The figure raised his machete, preparing to strike… but noticed Fangface climbing through a window. "*grr* Finally, I thought I'd never find a way inside. *snort* Now to find Pugs," he said, then turned to the masked figure. "Huh? Hey, you're not Pugs!" The figure swung its machete at him, nearly slicing off his head if he didn't duck. "Ooh, ooh, so you wanna play rough, huh?"

The werewolf picked up the rug and gave it a yank, whipping it out from underneath the figure's feet, making it fall flat on its back. He then rolled it up and gave him a kick down the hall.

Flip paused, hearing the commotion. "Pugs? Shag?" he asked, then noticed Fangface. "Yeow! A werewolf!" he then shot down the hall. "PUGS! SHAG! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Fangface arched an eyebrow. "Hey, kid! Wait up! *grr* Did you say you know Pugs?" he called, running after him… then looked back at the reader. "I hope this kid isn't carrying any sharp objects on him, either."

d~b

Meanwhile with Shaggy, he had landed in a boiler room. "Zoinks, where am I?" he stammered, shaking.

A tall figure appeared before him, and it turned out to be a large monster. "Your worst nightmare!" it growled, laughing.

"AUGH!" Shaggy made a break for it, looking back to see the monster had a clawed hand and wore a striped sweater with suspenders and a dark fedora, and was hot in pursuit. "There's no place like home! There's no place like home!"

"Run run run, as fast as you can! But you'll never escape the fear of the Boogey-Man!"

Shaggy kept running until he reached a door, which led to the pool, in which he dove in. The monster ran up, chuckling evilly. "What's wrong, boy? Don't you want to play?" he cackled.

"Play? I'd love to!" came a voice that sounded like that of Curly from the Three Stooges, and a Great White Shark popped out of the water. "What are we playing? Charades? Poker? Guess Who?"

"Sweet criminy jim-jim! A talking shark!" The monster screamed, then its features changed to that of a blistered face, and he fled.

Shaggy resurfaced, climbing out of the pool. "Is he gone?" he asked.

"Yeah… guess he wasn't in the mood for games." The shark replied.

Shaggy's eyes became the size of dinner-plates. "Holy guacamole! A talking shark!" he then amscrayed.

The shark scratched his head. "Boy, a lot of people have been saying that around me, lately. You'd think they'd never seen a talking shark before!"

d~b

Pugsy, in the meantime, was being pulled through a secret passage by an unknown figure, until he broke free. "Hey, hands off! What do you think you're doing?!" he snarled.

The figure, who was a man with short dark hair and rather scrawny, turned to him. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm just trying to help you get out of here," he said, casually. "You see, there's some horrible people lurking around, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I plan on saving your friends too, don't worry."

Pugsy arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Norman. Listen, you really need to leave. My mother doesn't really trust many strangers."

"Your mother lives here? Vincent didn't mention that,"

"Well… she doesn't really live 'here', she's just… look, just follow me out. Mother isn't very friendly,"

"Not without my friends." With that, Pugsy turned and walked down the passage, looking for the way out.

From down the hall, he could hear Norman talking to someone. "He doesn't mean any harm, Mother. He and his friends just needed a place to stay."

"I don't care. I don't trust them- I don't want them hurting my little boy!" came a woman's voice.

"They're really friendly, I'm sure. One of them is only a child!"

"What about those others? You thought they were friendly too, remember? If you don't dispose of those boys, I will!"

Hearing enough, Pugsy bolted down the passage. "Where's the way out of here?"

The ghost from before appeared in front of him. "It's this way! Follow me!" he said, taking Pugsy's arm and pulling him down the hall. "Don't want you to see what happens to Norm when he's speaking with his mother,"

"What the…?!"

Within a wink of an eye, they disappeared, just as a figure in a dress and wig began walking down the hall.

d~b

Flip caught his breath near the front door. "I think (puff puff) I lost him!" he wheezed.

By this time, Shaggy arrived, also out of breath. "I hope I lost him, too! (pant pant)" he gasped.

Pugsy appeared out of nowhere, the ghost at his side. "We lost him!" the phantom exclaimed.

"WHOA!" Shaggy and Flip shouted, shooting up into the air and hanging onto a chandelier.

"Geez, Pugs, warn us next time you decide to appear out of nowhere!" Shaggy yelped.

"How'd you do that and… is that a ghost?" Flip stammered.

"Oh, don't worry, kids. I'm a friendly-ghost." the phantom replied.

"Any relation to Casper?" Pugsy remarked.

The ghost sneered. "That joke is so old, I'm surprised it's not as dead as I am."

The shark suddenly walked in. "Hey, Mudsy! You've seen any boys running around- oh, there they are." he said, looking up at the chandelier. "What are you two doing up there? Hanging out? *nyuck, nyuck, nyuck*."

"A walking talking shark, too?" Flip gasped.

"Don't worry, about Jabber. He wouldn't hurt a fly," the ghost, Mudsy, said.

"Yeah, we're both harmless!" Jabberjaw added.

Fangface ran in just then. "Pugs! There you are!" he exclaimed, running forth and grabbing Pugsy, shaking him. "I gotcha now, Pugs! *grr*"

Mudsy and Jabberjaw both yelped, holding each other. "WEREWOLF!" they both cried.

"Exit, stage left!" Mudsy cried, then the upper half of his body ran left, while his lower-half ran right… turning around and going the other way seconds later.

"And he's got Pugs!" Flip cried.

"I can't look!" Shaggy whimpered, covering his eyes… letting go of the chandelier and falling.

"Wuh-oh…" Fangface said, seeing Shaggy fall, and dropped Pugsy, stepping back as he did and letting the coward land on him. "*whew!* That was close!"

Pugsy grunted, bucking Shaggy off him. "Relax, guys, he's not dangerous either… unless you happen to be me." he muttered.

"Hey, Mudsy! Did you hear that? The werewolf is friendly, too!" Jabberjaw called.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Mudsy replied, reappearing holding a silver candlestick, wearing a silver necklace, and having a silver cooking-pot on his head. "I was worried for a minute there,"

Shaggy caught Flip as he dropped down from the chandelier. "So, if you guys won't hurt us, how come you're lurking around Vincent's house?" Pugsy asked Jabberjaw and Mudsy.

"It's not our fault. We were chased here!" Jabberjaw replied.

"Chased here? By who?" Shaggy asked.

"By these two creepy characters." Mudsy answered. "You see, we both found a book that was about horror-movie clichés and how to stop them from terrorizing others. Our friends used it to get rid of these characters called Pin-Head, Michael Myers, and Chucky… but then these characters, Freddy and Jason, came along and snagged the book, hiding it in a crypt in the cemetery so no one could find it again!"

"We thought about going out and finding it… but we decided to hide out here and wait for them to leave," Jabberjaw answered.

"How noble of you," Pugsy scoffed.

"Well, Vincent said we could, too! He said all we had to do was wait for some other meddlers to come!"

"PLEASE tell me you're those meddlers!" Mudsy begged.

"Like, I hope not…" Shaggy gulped.

"Sure we are! We'll go to that crypt, get that book, and get rid of those goons!" Flip exclaimed.

"Excusify me, Flip, but you're a bit young to be making leader-like decisions," Pugsy told him. "Let me show you how it's done…" he turned to the others. "We're gonna go to that crypt, get that book, and get rid of those goons!"

Flip rolled his eyes.

d~b

Minutes later, they were walking through the cemetery, towards the crypt. "I wonder if Fangs is having a good time in the vehicle," Shaggy said to himself.

"By the way, Pugs, how do you know this werewolf?" Flip asked.

"Oh, yeah. Fangface, this is Shaggy and Flip, a couple friends of mine." Pugsy answered. "Guys, this is Fangface…" he then leaned in, whispering. "…and he's also Fangs, too."

"Ohhhh…" Shaggy and Flip said, obviously.

"…I was wondering why he was wearing his hat." Shaggy added.

"Well, there it is… the Helsing Crypt." Mudsy said, and they looked ahead at a large crypt on top of a hill. Lightening flashed. The ghost turned around. "Well, good luck!"

"Get back here." Pugsy ordered. "It's bad enough I've dealt with two cowards tonight- I don't need to deal with a third, too! Lets go in,"

"Fangface- you, Jabberjaw, and Mudsy can stand watch, just to make sure none of those goons come by," Flip suggested.

"*grr* Will do, Flip!" Fangface said with a salute, and he and the other two stood outside the crypt, keeping a sharp eye out for trouble.

Pugsy, Flip, and Shaggy entered the crypt, seeing the book… let alone a trunk, and a coffin with an inscription written above it:

_Here lies the famed Van Helsing_

_Courageous monster hunter and slayer of evil forces_

…_Not the Hugh Jackman version, though._

_(Really)_

"I got the book," Pugsy said, opening it. "Hey, there's a message written inside it."

"What's it say?" Shaggy asked.

"It says, 'For whomever finds my message: If you are reading this book, it means I have passed away. Before my time, however, I have written this book to inform humanity of ways to destroy monsters and defend themselves, as well as a trunk filled with the items they will need to complete such tasks. God willing they don't end up in the wrong hands.'"

"Hey, look in here!" Flip said, opening the trunk. He pulled out a whip, a black wide-rimmed hat, leather gloves, a cape, boots, and a sandwich. (he, as well as anyone, arched an eyebrow at that last item).

"I'll take that!" Shaggy exclaimed, taking the sandwich and eating it… though made a disgusted face. "Yech! …a little stale…"

"No kidding," Pugsy said, sarcastically. He flipped through the book. "Hey, here's how we can defeat Jason and Freddy!"

"You really think we can do it?" Flip asked.

"Lets find out, shall we?!" Freddy snarled as he and Jason popped out of the trunk, swiping at the threesome.

"YIKES!" The threesome yelped, then shot out of the crypt with their stuff.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Fangface called as they zipped by.

"Sheesh, they act like they've seen a couple of spooks." Mudsy said.

Jason and Freddy tapped them on the shoulders. "Oh, look. It's Jason and Freddy." Jabberjaw noted.

They all froze. "JASON AND FREDDY?!" they yelped, then took off to catch up with the others.

The meddlers ran into the house, locking the doors with every kind of dead-bolt lock, building a brick wall in front of it, and stacking a safe, boat, refrigerator, bathtub, television, car tire, and flower-vase to barricade it. "I think we're safe now…" Shaggy wheezed.

"I hope so, we're out of props." Mudsy commented.

"Ahem." came a voice from behind.

They turned, seeing that Freddy and Jason, somehow, got inside the house and were now standing behind them. "Go figure…" Pugsy groaned.

"Any last words, you meddling whelps?" Freddy asked as they approached.

Flip looked into the book, then raised a whip. "Yeah- how about giving us a hand?" he said, then cracked the whip, knocking off Freddy's clawed-glove…

…revealing a very prissy manicure. "GAH!"

"Ooh, Freddy's got a peddy!" Mudsy teased.

"I-It's not what you think! You see, I was asleep, and my sister snuck into my room, and… SHUT UP!" Freddy then ran out, knowing that from that point on no one would think he was scary now that his secret was out- let alone was embarrassed beyond belief, and crumbled to dust.

Jason advanced, and Pugsy looked into the book. "Don't even think about coming another step closer, Jason! We know your weakness too…" he warned, then grabbed Jason's mask, pulling it and making it snap back, causing him to stumble backwards, fall down the stairs, and into the pool, sinking. "Try again after you take some swimming lessons!

Shaggy ran and poured in a bag of cement-mix, sealing Jason away forever. "Hey, you can't be too careful," he said to the reader.

"Well, what do you know? We managed to beat those creeps, and didn't need any help from Vincent!" Pugsy declared proudly… not noticing Norm- dressed in drag- walking behind him with a butcher-knife. The others stared in shock, trembling. "There's a maniac behind me, isn't there?"

"Yep!" Flip yelped.

Pugsy spun around, gasping as Norm brought down the knife-

*Poof!*

An anvil appeared out of nowhere and landed on Norm, knocking him out. "You were saying, Pugsy?" Vincent asked, appearing.

"N-Never mind…" Pugsy said, a bit stunned.

"Thank you for handling those other two, but I believe this one deserves a trip to the mental hospital." he looked out the window. "And I see a tow-truck by your vehicle. The roads must be dry now."

"Great! Now that all our problems are over, we can get out of here!" Shaggy said, opening the door…

Freddy leaped into the room. "FOOLS! Haven't you heard of SEQUELS?!" he snapped.

"AAUUGH!" everyone screamed.

d~b

"AUGH!" Flip screamed, popping up in the back seat of the car. "Oh good… it was just a dream…" he turned to Pugsy. "Hey, Pugs, you wouldn't believe-"

He gasped, seeing Jason sitting beside Pugsy, with his machete-

d~b

"AUGH!" Pugsy cried, waking up, seeing they were still driving on the road.

"Are you okay? You've been tossing and turning the whole trip," Shaggy said, as he drove.

"Eh, just a nightmare,"

"Don't get my hopes up!" Freddy exclaimed, popping up in the back seat, making them scream.

d~b

"AUGH!" Shaggy cried, waking up in the back seat. "Zoinks, what a nightmare?"

"What was it about?" Fangs asked.

"Like, I dreamt we were in a spooky house, and being chased by hockey-players, clawed-hand creepers, and a drag-queen. Kind of ridiculous- HUH?!"

Fangs was wearing a wig and dress, holding a knife. "Not at all,"

d~b

"AUGH!" Fangs screamed, waking up in the car. "Ooh, ooh… guess it was just a dream…" he looked over, seeing Vincent. "YIKES!"

"GAH!" Vincent cried.

d~b

"AUGH!" Vincent yelped, jolting awake in bed.

Flim-Flam walked in. "Vincent, are you alright?" he asked. "I could hear you tossing and turning from down the hall!"

"Just a nightmare. I dreamt I was surrounded by cameos of meddlers and horror-movie clichés!"

"Must've been pretty bad. You're as pale as a ghost!"

Mudsy appeared just then. "You can say that again!" he said, startling the two.

The scene closed out with a circle, which paused by Mudsy's grinning face, before closing completely.

d~b

**A/N: I used references from 'Stan Helsing', as well as the ending from a Jimmy Neutron episode. Hope you all enjoyed it… and sleep well tonight, if you can! *lightening flashes, and the author disappears***

**(the camera turns, seeing him ducked on the floor)**

…**so much for a mysterious disappearance. Ah well. Review!**


	10. Ep 8: The Hotdog Competition

**I was planning on having this story updated this weekend, but got sick… luckily my illness served as inspiration, ironically. Here it is, the next episode!**

**d~b**

*Knock, knock, knock!*

"Get ready!" Pugsy whispered to Shaggy, both of them hiding in their positions- while Flanigan only fidgeted nervously- as Alexandra stormed in, kicking the doors open and shoving Flip aside.

"Alright, Mammoth, what's this I hear about a live-action movie about Josie, and my character not getting any of the spotlight?!" she demanded. "I want a remake of that film, only make ME the star!"

"No can-do, Alexandra," Pugsy said out of the corner of his mouth, waving Mr. Mammoth's hands. "We've already had too many cartoon-based live-action movies flop, we can't risk another…( especially if it turned out to be a box-office failure with you in the lead)."

"You're the producer! You make the calls… and I say you do it! AND WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, IT'S CREEPING PEOPLE OUT!"

"Your face is creepifying people out," Pugsy said a little too loud.

Alexandra paused. "I know that vocabulary…" she looked behind the desk, seeing Pugsy. "You! What are you doing with Mr. Mammoth-" she looked over, seeing Shaggy's sneakers sticking out from underneath the curtain, and ripped it back. "What's going on here?!"

"Um, well, you see…" Shaggy began, then gasped. "OH MY GOSH, LOOK! ALAN'S BREAKING UP WITH JOSIE!"

Alexandra turned. "He is?"

*WHACK!*

Shaggy had grabbed the waste-bucket and knocked out Alexandra. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MEATHEAD?!" Pugsy screamed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I-I just panicked! She… and then you… I…" Shaggy stammered, dropping the waste-bucket, and fell into a chair. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Well, you have to admit, she had it coming for a while now." Flip quipped.

"Enough with the jokes, Flip," Pugsy said, kneeling beside Alexandra. "She's out cold… c'mon, we'd better take care of this,"

"How?"

Pugsy rubbed his chin…

Seconds later, they were trying to shove Alexandra into a metal cabinet in the office. "If she asks, the girls from _Bratz_ did it," Shaggy grunted as they tried to make her fit, but with the cabinet being full of small boxes, documents, plaques and whatever else movie directors throw in there, it wasn't an easy task.

Flanigan only had his face on the desk. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" he groaned.

"Hey, either give us a hand, or-" Pugsy began.

Flanigan grabbed a script. "Yeah, yeah, 'read a script', I've got the pattern down… but why don't you boys just take Alexandra down to the infirmary?"

*Click*

"Too late, we've already got the doors shut." Flip said, then looked over at Mr. Mammoth. "Though, we could take Mr. Mammoth down there…"

"Like, why didn't we think of that before?!" Shaggy questioned, smacking his head.

"C'mon, we'll load him up," Pugsy sighed, and they picked up Mr. Mammoth, heading towards the door-

*Bonk!*

Accidentally hitting his head on the door-frame. "Whoops, sorry," Flip said, and they continued on.

"…I wonder if Dreamworks ever has days like this," Flanigan sighed, then decided- since there was nothing else to do but pray for a miracle- to read another script.

d~b

_Episode 8_

_The One With The Hotdogs_

It was the biggest event in Toon-History, the one day every cartoon near and far, old and new, all waited for. A day where anything could happen, involving a competition of such extreme measures that only the toons with the most guts could participate. It was an event full of glory, pride, and determination. And what was this event that had every animated character at the edge of their seats, you may ask?

It was the Annual Hot-Dog Eating Contest!

Every competitor, whether Anime, Hand-Drawn, or CGI, was bracing themselves. So far those competing were Goku, Chowder, Peter Griffin, Patrick Star, Naruto, Beezy J. Heinus, Monkey D. Luffy, Wakko Warner, Tucker Foley…

And, of course, our very own Shaggy Rogers, who sat in the dining room of his house wearing a napkin around his neck, a pile of hotdogs sitting in front of him, and at his side- looking like a pair of coaches- were Pugsy and Flip, who had agreed to help train Shaggy for the competition. "Man, too bad Scooby isn't here to help train you, Shag." Flip said, dumping another plate of hotdogs onto the pile. "How come he isn't competing, by the way?"

Shaggy sighed. "He got banned from the competition last year- he and Garfield reached for the same hotdog, and before anyone knew it, they were calling in Animal Control, the SWAT Team, and a pet psychiatrist." he answered. "…Plus, he promised Scooby Dee he'd take her on a romantic getaway cruise this weekend- she forced him to keep his word."

"That would explain why he was tied up when they got on the ship," Pugsy commented.

"At least you've got us to help train you," Flip said, then took out a stop-watch. "Alright, Shag, last night you ate 248 hotdogs in under 25 minutes, lets try to take it up a notch! The competition is tomorrow afternoon, so we've got only 38 hours to work with!"

"Right. Keep in mind, there's a $1000 check in it when you win it."

"As well as a trophy to put on the shelf next to your 'Smoothie-Slurking' plaque."

Shaggy nodded, holding up his hand so that it was ready to grab the closest hotdog, his tongue sticking upward out of his mouth.

"Ready… set… EAT!"

*chomp gobble scarf munch nom*

Shaggy was chowing down on the hotdogs, two at a time.

"C'mon, Shaggy, pick up the pace, you're slacking!" Pugsy said in a warning tone.

*GOBBLE SNARK OM NOM CHOMP MUNCH SCARF SLURP GULP*

Shaggy was grabbing handfuls of hotdogs, stuffing several into his mouth, devouring each and every one he could grab. "Go, Shaggy, go!/Keep it up, you're doing good/You're three hotdogs behind on your last record!/Almost there!" Pugsy and Flip coached.

_15 minutes later…_

Shaggy sat slumped in the chair, his stomach bulging through his shirt, traces of hotdog around his mouth, and had a glazed look in his eye as his head spun in dizziness. "C'mon, Shaggy, just one more hotdog left!" Flip exclaimed. "You've almost got your time beat!"

"I dunno, guys… I don't feel so good…" Shaggy moaned.

"You've already eaten 357, one more can't hurt," Pugsy said.

The [former] lanky teen grabbed the last hotdog, holding it up, looking at it, thinking about how his stomach was already full of them, and how the taste of them was practically tattooed on his tongue and refused to go away…

*Hurk!*

At the speed of light, Shaggy made a bee-line for the bathroom, hurling into the toilet. "…I think it hurt." Flip said, clicking off the stop-watch and looking at it. "Still not bad, though."

"We may have pushed him to his limit. C'mon," Pugsy said, and they walked over to the bathroom… and gasped at the sight they saw.

In order to keep the rest of you from losing your lunches, we'll just skip the description of upchucked hotdogs spewed onto the floor, being splurged all over the walls and curtains, and how Shaggy had to resort to using the bathtub as the toilet had already been filled and was overflowing, and just cut to how Shaggy was now skinny again, and looking very, very sick. "I think I ate too much…" he groaned.

"This from the guy who cleaned out the buffet at Valentino's last week, and was still eager to hit Dairy Queen for dessert," Pugsy scoffed.

"C'mon, Shaggy, you'd better lie down." Flip said, guiding his friend to the couch. "I'll go get you some clean clothes, while Pugsy cleans up this mess."

"Thanks," Shaggy muttered, sickly.

"Yeah, you'd better rest while- I do WHAT?!" Pugsy questioned. Flip handed him a mop and bucket and took off, leaving the teen sneering.

d~b

Later, once the mess was cleaned and Shaggy got a nap in, the threesome sat at the kitchen table. "Okay, Shag, we're going to take it easy now." Flip said. "Lets see how you do with only 100 hotdogs,"

"Sounds easy enough…" Shaggy said, though once he looked at the pile of hotdogs, he turned green and ran back to the bathroom, coming back five minutes later.

"Um, okay… we'll start off with only 50,"

Shaggy gave a *hurk*, his cheeks puffing out.

"25?"

He moaned, holding his mouth.

"10?"

He began to turn green.

"…how about just the bun?"

*ZIP!*

Shaggy shot to the bathroom once again, and from the sounds of it, didn't quite make it into the toilet. Flip gave Pugsy a concerned look, and he sighed heavily. "I'll get the mop…" the teen muttered, walking off.

Shaggy walked out, still looking queasy. "You know, Shag, maybe you should compete next year, you're pretty sick," Flip suggested.

"Ah, I can't do that, Flip. I already signed up, and if they don't see me participating, I'll get disqualified and let Scooby down." Shaggy replied, sighing. "Sick or not, I still have to be there…"

The nine-year-old scratched his head, thinking. "You get some rest, Shag. We'll figure something out." he then walked off, letting Shaggy lie down for a little longer, and walked by the bathroom, seeing Pugsy had cleaned up half the mess already. "What are we going to do, Pugs? Shaggy's too sick to compete,"

"Well we're not going to let him give up, first of all," Pugsy said.

"Oh, he's not, he's determined to show up… problem is, once he shows up, he might throw up."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he shows up, won't we? Now why don't you give me a hand here, so we can get back to business."

Flip nodded, grabbing a spare mop. As he cleaned, a plan began to form in his mind. _Shaggy's so sick, he won't be able to take a single bite out of a hotdog without tossing his cookies, but he still needs to go to the event. _he thought. _If only there was a way for Shaggy to stay home and get better, and still go to the competition… _he grinned when the idea popped into his head. _And I think I know how!_

"Pugs, you stay with Shaggy, and make sure he doesn't eat a thing! I'll be right back!" Flip exclaimed, running out of the bathroom.

"Oh, sure. Leave ME with all the work!" Pugsy called, finishing up with the cleaning, when he got an idea of his own. "Make sure Shaggy doesn't eat a single thing… that may just work!"

d~b

By that afternoon, Shaggy was feeling well… and hungry, as if he hadn't eaten anything that morning. He got up and walked over to the fridge, looking inside. "Lets see… what should I have for dinner?" he asked himself.

*Slam!*

Pugsy had shoved the fridge door shut, giving him a stern glance. "Nothing." he said firmly.

"Pugs! Like, what's the deal, man?!"

"Here's the deal- you're officially on a food-free diet until the competition tomorrow!"

Shaggy stared at him, as if he just told him to step in front of a train. "WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I can't go that long without food! I'll starve!"

"Tough! We're not going to risk you hurling during the competition, and I'm going to stick around to make sure you don't put anything in your stomach. If you don't like it, you'll just have to dealify with it!"

Shaggy let out a whine. This was worse than being sick!

d~b

Flip, in the meantime, had set up an office in his garage, with a sign outside reading: 'Shaggy-Doubles Needed- Hourly Wages Above Average'. He sat at a table, wearing a clip-on tie, looking professional. Within a minute, he had his first interview- Alexander.

"Alright, Alexander, what makes you think you're qualified to impersonate Shaggy?" Flip asked.

"Like, what more do you need? I have the shaggy-hairstyle, the 60's get-up, the cowardly personality, and I even sound like him!" Alexander replied. "I'm already a professional!"

"I see…" Flip then took out a large, 20-gallon jug of root-beer. "How good is your chugging?"

Alexander's sunglasses popped off in surprise. "What does that have to do with acting like Shaggy?"

"There's more to being a Shaggy-knockoff than just being a coward and looking like someone who just came back from Woodstock. You've got to have the appetite for it, too! So tell me, how do you feel about peanut-butter-and-tuna sandwiches?"

Alexander turned green. "Suddenly, I lost _my_ appetite…" he then ran out.

Flip shook his head. "Next!"

d~b

Shaggy thought that Pugsy would just keep him from eating- he didn't think he'd go as far as to make him exercise, too! He was jogging down the block in a green sweat-suit, ready to pass out. "Can I stop now?" he begged/wheezed.

"Not until we reach 4th and Maple, and stop complaining- you're a professional when it comes to running, ain't ya?" Pugsy called from behind him.

"Yeah… but I never had to _pull a guy in a wagon!"_

Pugsy- who we should add was in a wagon, being pulled by a rope tied to Shaggy's waist- only rolled his eyes. "It'll be worth it, trust me. Now keep moving!"

"I _caaaan't_! I've lost the motivation…" Shaggy began to slow down.

Pugsy shook his head then took out a fishing-pole, with a hero-sandwich on the line, and dangled it in front of Shaggy. "Get the sandwich, boy! Get it!"

Shaggy's eyes widened and his tongue rolled out, and he ran after the sandwich down the block. Once they got to 4th and Maple, he caught it. "YES!"

Pugsy swiped it. "Ah, ah, ah… you can't eat anything, remember?" he then ate the sandwich.

Shaggy gaped, then rolled up his sleeves. "Why you…"

Pugsy jumped out of the wagon and started running, Shaggy in pursuit. "…If there was a better way to drive this guy to exercise, I'd like to see it!" he said to the reader.

d~b

Back with Flip, he was with his next client: Clamhead. "Well, Clamhead, you've got the looks, the lingo, and I noticed your appetite after taking a bite out of the wax-fruit on the table," Flip said, looking at a wax-apple with a huge bite out of it.

"Yeah, you could have warned me about that, " Clamhead said, wiping off his tongue.

"Well, I think you'll be a good stand-in for Shaggy. You can start tomorrow afternoon,"

"Tomorrow afternoon? Oh, I can't…"

Flip arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I'm going to the Hotdog Competition! See you around," With that, Clamhead left.

Flip rubbed his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.

d~b

Shaggy- disguised as a bush- snuck over to a drive-thru window. "Psst! Can I get a double-triple extra large bacon-burger with two orders of curly fries and a jumbo shake?" he asked the man in the window.

"Sure thing, here you go." the man answered, handing him a large paper-bag and a shake.

Shaggy licked his lips, then opened the sack-

"What do you think you're doing?!" Pugsy snapped, popping out of the sack… take note of the little hamburger-bun on his head.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed, then abandoned the drive-thru.

Pugsy only caught the shake, slurping it as he shook his head. "Uh, that'll be 7.50," the man in the window said, awkwardly.

d~b

Flip sighed, scratching out another name on his list, then rubbed his temples. "Next…" he called, tiredly.

In walked Stanley… wearing a poor 'Shaggy' get-up. "Like, zoinks, I'm here for the groovy interview, man!" he said, trying to do Shaggy's voice.

Flip only stared, his eye twitching. "Um… Stanley? What are you doing?"

"Well, I saw you needed someone who looked like Shaggy- and I happen to be the master of disguises!"

"No offense, Stanley, but I don't think you're really cut out for it- though I admire your effort."

"Oh c'mon! You know how long it took me to get my hair the right style?! Just give me a shot!"

"Thank you, Stanley, that will be all…"

Stanley walked out, grumbling. "Wait till I tell Dad about this…"

d~b

It was late at night, and Shaggy snuck across the kitchen, towards his cabinets. Pugsy was asleep in the living room, so he was sure to get a snack now! He opened the cupboard…

*creeeaaaaak…*

"Step. Away. From the cupboard." Pugsy called from the other room.

Shaggy slammed it shut, walking off grumbling.

d~b

Flip sat with his next knock-off: Fangs. "I am impressed, Fangs- you not only look like Shaggy, but you also have a strong stomach like is, are cowardly beyond reason, and you both have similar tastes in outfits…" he said, tapping his chin. "You might be just what we're looking for!"

"Ooh, ooh, really? That's great! I've been needing a summer-job, but I keep getting fired from so many of them." Fangs answered.

"Really? How come?"

"I don't know, but it always happens when I look at the moon…" Fangs looked out the window, seeing the moon, and *poof!* changed into Fangface. "Arrroooo! *grr* Hi, Flip. What's up?"

Flip scratched his head. "I think I see the reason…"

d~b

Shaggy lie in bed, his stomach growling, and he moaned… then remembered he had a stash of junkfood hidden under his bed! "Like, I almost forgot!" he whispered, then reached under the bed, grabbing hold of something…

…which turned out to be the top of Pugsy's head. "Let go," he growled.

"Gah!" Shaggy released him, then glared. "Just how far are you going to go with this?!"

*click*

He looked down, seeing that Pugsy had attached a pair of handcuffs to their wrists. "Goodnight, Shaggy." Pugsy said, then went back to sleep.

Shaggy only whimpered.

d~b

Flip sighed, now on the phone. "Alright, Skip, I understand…" he said, then pushed a button. "Thanks for holding, D.D- oh, a case just came up? That's okay, thanks anyway," he then hung up, but the phone rang again. "Hello? …For the last time, Stanley, you're not qualified!" he slammed the phone onto the receiver, resting his head on the table. "This is hopeless… I'm never going to find the right candidate!"

"Uh, excuse me, but is the position still open?" came a voice, and he looked over to see Tinker standing there.

Flip looked him over- he had messy hair, a lanky figure, a long face… save for the southern-drawl, he was the closest to Shaggy he's ever seen all day! There was just one thing… "Please, tell me… do you love to eat?" he asked/pleaded.

"Do I? Well, I just drove from Applebee's, had seven orders of their specials… and I'm still hungry."

Flip's eyes widened and he smiled, practically hearing a choir of angels singing. "YOU'RE HIRED!"

d~b

The next day, everyone gathered at the competition that was being held on a beach, all the competitors fierce and determined… save for Shaggy, who was pale, shaking, had blood-shot eyes, and was on a verge of an emotional breakdown. "Must… eat… something!" he said, flinching.

"Easy, boy, save it for the competition," Pugsy said, patting him on the shoulder, and looked around. "Where the heck is Flip?!"

"Pugs! Shag! Over here!" Flip called, running over with Tinker… who was wearing an outfit just like Shaggy's. "I came up with a great… whoa, Shaggy, you look terrible! Is he still sick?"

"Nah, he just hasn't eaten all day," Shaggy let out a groan, but Pugsy ignored it. "What's with Tinker?"

"Oh, I hired him to stand in for Shaggy! He's got a strong stomach, and looks a lot like him, so I figured Shaggy could stay home until he got better, and Tinker could compete in his place!"

"Whoa, hold it there, little buddy… you just said you needed someone to look and act like Shaggy- you said nothing about a competition," Tinker replied. "That ain't an honest deal."

"He's right, Flip- that would be a form of cheating, and Shaggy would get disqualified," Pugsy said.

Flip hung his head low. "Aw man… so I went through all those interviews for nothing?" he griped.

"If it makes you feel better, it made for great filler." Tinker said. "Plus, I think Shaggy is more than better- he looks like a hungry animal!"

Shaggy was eyeing someone's nachos, drooling, and Pugsy had to keep a grip on him. "Stay…" he said firmly.

"All competitors to your mark! The competition is about to begin!" The announcer said.

Goku, Wakko, Tucker, Patrick, Luffy, Beezy, Peter, Chowder, and Shaggy all stepped up to the table, looking at the piles of hot-dogs. "On your mark… get set… CHOW DOWN!" the referee shouted.

The following sight was disgusting, as all the characters savagely devoured every hot-dog in their wake, Wakko going as far as eating a chunk of the table, accidentally eating Peter's shirt next; Patrick and Beezy lunged for the same hotdog and their heads collided, knocking each other out; Luffy and Goku got into a fight over a hotdog and were disqualified; and soon only Chowder and Shaggy were left…

"GO SHAGGY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Flip called.

"You made it this far, just one more and you win!" Puggsy added.

Shaggy and Chowder held up the last two hotdogs. "This was easy!" Chowder said.

"Yeah… but I think I might…" Shaggy began, then covered his mouth, hurking. "Oh no… *hurk*… here it comes… I'm gonna… *hurk*-"

"Oh no…" Pugsy and Flip said in unison, both of them covering their eyes.

Shaggy's cheeks puffed up, and Chowder stared at him… and suddenly felt queasy himself. "Ugh, I don't feel so good either… *HURK!*" he then ducked under the table and spewed.

"Chowder has been disqualified on counts on barfing," The announcer said. "If Shaggy can take just one bite from his hotdog without vomiting, he'll be the winner!"

Everyone looked at Shaggy, who stared at the hotdog, feeling a little nauseas from eating so much, and felt like he might hurl at any moment…

…then remembered he hadn't eaten in hours, and scarfed it down.

The crowd cheered, and Pugsy and Flip leaped into the air with joy. "YES!/He did it!" they both shouted.

Shaggy was given a large trophy and a check for $1000. "Congratulations, Mr. Rogers! What are you going to do with all that money?" A random reporter asked.

"I'm going out for dinner!" Shaggy replied, then took off. "And I know just who to share it with…"

Pugsy and Flip grinned.

d~b

They stared through a restaurant window, seeing Shaggy and Scooby sharing a large pizza that was the size of the table, with everything on it. "Congratulations ron winning, Raggy!" Scooby said.

"Like thanks, Scoob." Shaggy said, grabbing a slice. "So, like, how was the cruise?"

"As soon as he steps out of there, I'm putting him on another diet… for a year!" Pugsy groused.

"Well it'll teach you not to starve him like you did," Flip scoffed.

"Oh yeah? He wasn't too happy hearing about you trying to get a whole bunch of doubles to take his place. You'd better not try anything like that with me!"

Flip paused. "Uh, Pugs?" he pointed over.

Pugsy looked… seeing Stanley dressed like him! "What? I figured I could give it a shot," Stanley said.

Both of them could only put their faces in their palms.

d~b

**A/N: And there you go! Now if you'll excuse me… To the kitchen! *takes off, hungry***


	11. Ep 9: Shipwrecked!

**Alright, here's the next episode, sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Note: For this chapter, we will not include the pre-episode scenes, but rather an intro which parodies that of **_**The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle**_**. (Don't worry, you'll get to see how the guys turn Flanigan's hair gray in the next chapter)**

d~b

_Now sit right back and you'll read a tale_

_A tale about a hilarious cartoon_

_Which started with three fishing-buddies_

_Who ended up marooned_

We see a small speed-boat parked at the docks, where our three heroes stand, readying their bait, tackle-boxes, poles, and snacks for their fishing trip.

_The nine-year-old was an eager lad_

_The teens were a wimp and a grouch_

Shaggy and Pugsy looked toward the narrator, glaring.

_Who always ended up in some kind of mess_

_Which anyone can vouch_

_(Which anyone can vouch)_

They sped toward the middle of the water, fishing and easing back…

*BOOM!*

_Just their luck a storm had hit_

_They were blown clear away from town_

Wind blow, lightening struck, and the little speedboat was soon riding through giant waves, and the guys… well, they panicked.

_While Pugsy steered and Shaggy screamed_

_Flip prayed they wouldn't drown_

_(Flip prayed they wouldn't drown)_

We cut to the scene after the storm, where the boat is wrecked on a small beach of an unknown island.

_Now we see where this plot is going_

_As it takes place on an isle…_

_With Flip Chan…_

A helm-shaped window fades in, showing a picture of a smiling Flip.

_Pugsy too…_

It then changes to Pugsy, who rolls his eyes.

_Norville Rogers_

_Aka Shaggy…_

We see an image of Shaggy… up early in the morning, brushing his teeth, and he looks toward the camera with a surprised expression and quickly ducks out of view.

_Some Cameos…_

_Mr. Cartoon and ATF_

Two wheels fade in, showing the author and co-author… while our three heroes pop up and arch eyebrows, as the authors shrug modestly.

_Here, with Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip!_

d~b

When we last left our heroes, they had wrecked on the beach of some uncharted isle. One by one they came too, rubbing their heads. "Man, what a ride…" Flip said, shaking off his dizziness. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. That was one gigantisized storm we ran into," Pugsy replied, then looked around. "Question is, where are we?"

"Question is… is it possible to get sea-sick after a boat-ride?" Shaggy asked, woozily.

"Um, I don't think so," Flip said.

"In that case… *urp* I shouldn't have eaten that last oyster-and-cream-cheese salad!" Shaggy then turned green, holding his mouth.

Pugsy took out his binoculars, looking out at the water. "No sign of the docks anywhere. We might as well explorify the island and see if we can find any help," he said, then looked at the boat. "Let alone find some way to repair our vessel."

Flip looked up at the sky, seeing some clouds were still lingering. "Maybe we should find some shelter, first. It looks like we might be in for another storm." he said.

Wind blew and Shaggy shivered. "I-I'm with Flip… I'm already on the verge of hyperthermia!"

"Nobody got hyper-pneumonia by getting wet during the summer." Pugsy told Shaggy, then looked at the jungle. "But, Flip is right. Lets go see what we can find on this island."

Meanwhile, just as the threesome entered the jungle, a young man wearing a white hat, red sweater, and blue pants came walking along carrying a couple buckets of fresh water. When he saw the wrecked speed-boat, his eyes widened. "A boat!" he gasped, then dropped the buckets and went running across the beach into the jungle. "Skipper! Skipper, there's a boat here, a boat!"

d~b

After a good fifteen minutes of hiking, the guys came across a cave, crawling inside just as it began to rain once more. "Like, are you sure we should be in these caves?" Shaggy asked nervously- being the famous coward he was, it was no surprise he didn't take a liking to their shelter. "What if there's some sort of wild animal in here?"

"We're only going to sit here until the rain stops, then we'll head back to the boat, build a signal fire, and get back home before another typhoon hits," Pugsy replied. "But if you're so scared, you can go back in the cave and take a look,"

Shaggy gulped, planting his rear firmly to the ground, close to the exit. "I'm okay here."

"I'll go take a look, don't worry," Flip told him, then began walking towards the back of the cave. "I'll be back in two minutes,"

"Alright, but be careful," Pugsy said to him.

Flip walked along until the ceiling became too low and forced him to crawl, and he had to close his eyes a few minutes until they could adjust to the darkness, making him wish he had brought his flashlight with him. The darkness didn't last too long, for he saw an orange glow up ahead, which turned out to be a torch…

And hanging on to that torch was a young girl with red hair tied up in two short pig-tails, wearing a red T-shirt and matching shorts, and a pair of sandals. "Oh! Hey there. What are you doing in these caves?" the girl asked him.

"Just exploring a bit until the rain clears up. How about you?" Flip replied.

"Basically the same, only I'm just surveying this place to see if it would be a nice spot to tell scary-stories in. My friends and I are taking a camping trip around here,"

"Cool, there's more of you?"

"Yeah, what you think this island is deserted?"

"I almost did. I'm going to go tell my friends. …What's your name?"

"Mike. I'll go get my friend Og and tell him- he's waiting at the end of the tunnel. Just go around to the other entrance and we'll meet you there,"

Nodding 'okay', Flip turned and went back to Pugsy and Shaggy to tell them about Mike, while the girl went to inform her friend of their unlikely visitors. "Zoinks, there's actually more people on this island? I thought it was deserted!" Shaggy replied once Flip told them.

"There's another entrance to this cave around the bend. Mike said she and her friend would meet us there," Flip added.

"Just in time, then. The rain's stopped, lets go." Pugsy said, and they ran to the other side of the cave.

On the other side, meanwhile, Mike was telling Og about Flip. "And he and his friends are going to meet us here!" she finished.

"Don't you think we should go tell the other villagers, first?" Og questioned. He was a young native boy with a nose-hoop, brown hair, and a loincloth. "They're probably wondering where we are, now."

"Lets just wait for Flip and his friends, first. They should be here any-"

*Thud!*

A tall, walking skeleton, dressed as a pirate, leaped out of the trees just then. "Yar-argh!" it growled, it's eyes full of hostility.

The two kids paled. "On second thought, lets get back to the village. NOW." Mike gulped, and she and Og took off, pursued by the skeletal pirate.

By the time they disappeared into the jungle, Flip, Pugsy, and Shaggy arrived. They looked around the caves, but saw no sign of the girl nor her friend. "Mike! Are you in there? Mike!" Flip called into the cave, then turned to his friends. "She said she'd meet us here… maybe there's another entrance,"

"Forget it, Flip. It must've been your imagination," Pugsy scoffed. "It happens to people after they've gotten shipwrecked."

"I thought that didn't happen until after a few years," Shaggy questioned, scratching his head.

"I didn't imagine anything, I actually met a girl in these caves!" Flip argued.

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. How about this- lets go back to the boat, then we can look for Mike later," he said.

Grumbling, Flip followed the teens back to the beach. They then began to build a pit for a signal-fire. "Shaggy, go into the jungle and find some dry wood." Pugsy ordered.

"The jungle… by myself?" Shaggy gulped.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's desertified. Now hurry up,"

Shaggy sighed but obeyed, walking into the bushes, picking up twigs, sticks, and pieces of tree-bark. "Stupid loudmouth… why doesn't he just come out here?" he mumbled as he worked.

Unbeknownst to Shaggy, a pair of walking skeletons, one dressed in ragged safari gear while the other dressed as a witch-doctor, approached him from behind, holding swords. The first one raised its blade…

"…always sends me out to do the work, while he sits around," Shaggy continued, holding a large branch over his shoulder and turning-

*Thonk!*

Knocking the safari skeleton's head off! The second one pointed, snickering.

"Huh?" Shaggy turned the other way to look over his shoulder…

*Thonk!*

Knocking the witch-doctor skeleton's head off next, and the two bodies ducked into the brush, feeling around to find the skulls. The coward didn't notice them at all. "Weird. I could have sworn there was someone behind me." he said, then shrugged. "Must've been some animal." With that, he walked back towards the beach.

The two skeletons popped up, twisting their skulls back on, then followed the coward, ducking low as they spied on him on the beach.

"About time. Lie the wood in the pit," Pugsy told him, looking around the speedboat for a box of matches.

"I'm hungry," Flip said, setting the shovel down. "Are there any snacks left?"

"Anything that wasn't lost in the storm, ended up stranded in the bottomless pit inside Shaggy's stomach,"

"Can I help it if I eat when I'm nervous… especially in the face of danger?" Shaggy retorted.

"Whatever. You and Flip can look around for some fruit or something, I'll work with the fire."

Flip and Shaggy walked over to a tree, where a bunch of bananas were growing. The nine-year-old got on the teen's shoulders and- while trying to keep steady- started to gather some. While they were doing that, a humanoid blonde-haired dog wearing a stylish pink shirt, jeans and flip-flops came walking out with sunglasses and a beach-towel. "Ah, this looks like the perfect spot, wouldn't you say, Whiskers?" she said out loud, turning to a white rabbit with a large red nose, in an orange jumpsuit- who was carrying a picnic basket, an umbrella, beach ball, surf board, and an extremely large bottle of tanning lotion.

"Yeah it is… wish I could see it," the rabbit, Mr. Whiskers, told his companion. "Er, Brandy? Can I put this stuff down now?"

"Let me look for the right spot. Maybe by that rock… or that palm tree, or over by that boat…" Brandy paused just then. "A boat! And there's a guy there! We're saved!"

"We are?" Mr. Whiskers threw the stuff into the air- having it land in perfect formation around the sand- and leaped for joy. "Hooray!"

Brandy quickly ran over to Pugsy. "Excuse me, but would you mind giving us a lift back to civilization? I'm in desperate need of a spa-day."

"Yeah, well don't schedule your appointment too soon, because we're not going anywhere until I get a signal fire built," Pugsy replied, then found a box of matches in the glove compartment. "A-ha! I knew I was keeping these somewhere," he knelt by the fire-pit and struck a match, throwing it onto the wood and setting it aflame. "There we go."

"Alright! Can we make s'mores?" Mr. Whiskers said, clapping his hands.

"Why don't you just go get my bags instead?" Brandy scoffed.

"Okey-dokey!" With a salute, the rabbit took off.

Brandy sat beside Pugsy, leaning flirtatiously against the boat. "So… you got stranded too, huh? You're not alone, I've been stuck here for waaaay too long, and believe me it's about time we got off. Hey, do you have a facebook page? I can add you later,"

"I'd like to just focus on getting rescufied first…" Pugsy said, turning to her… and arched an eyebrow. "And, uh, I don't really socialize with many aminals."

"Oh, I'm not an animal- unless you're referring to being a purebred canine- I'm quite civilized, unlike most of the animals here. Oh, speaking of which, I'd better go tell them I'll be leaving! Wait up for me, alright?" With that, Brandy took off.

Pugsy blinked, shaking his head. "I think that tropical storm made me delusional,"

There was a *THUD!* and he looked over, seeing Shaggy sprawled on the ground, Flip on top of him, holding a bunch of bananas. "We got 'em!" Flip called.

The two skeletons looked at each other, then clicked their teeth together in a 'chatting' motion, and wandered off into the jungle, where they came across a deserted shack built from remnants of a ship, where the pirate-skeleton was waiting, all of them clacking their teeth… but since many of us don't know how to speak 'skeleton', we've included subtitles below.

"_We've got three more castaways, sir. We tried to give one of them a scare, but he knocked our heads off." _The safari-skeleton said.

"_I think we should go for a different tactic, sir. Scaring the daylights out of them isn't helping at all." _The witch-doctor skeleton added.

"_Oh, don't worry. I've got another plan to let them all see what happens when they land on our island," _The pirate skeleton added. _"Split up, and we'll take good care of them… very good care indeed."_

d~b

The guys sat on the beach, watching for any ships. After an hour, they began to grow impatient. "I'm going to walk around the island," Flip said, sliding off a rock he was sitting on.

"Don't go too far, and see if you can find some fresh water while you're at it," Pugsy said, then stood up, grabbing his fishing-line. "I'll go catch something for dinner. You keep watch for any ships, Shag."

"Sure thing, Pugs." Shaggy replied, eating his 87th banana and keeping his eyes on the sea.

Behind the coward, the safari-skeleton snuck up behind him, approaching quietly. Shaggy threw the banana-peel behind him and… well, since we've seen this gag before, you know what happens.

*Slip!*

*Thud!*

Yep. The skeleton stepped on it, slipped, and fell so hard its head rolled off. _"Confound it, not again!" _it clacked, feeling around for its head… ending up grabbing a coconut instead and screwing it on. Shaggy, in the meantime, hadn't noticed it and reached for a coconut, grabbing the skull instead, and tried cracking it over his knee. After a couple clonks he looked down to see why it wouldn't open. "Whoops, this ain't a coconut. It's a skull-head." he said, throwing it behind him… then froze in terror. "SKULL?" He looked over his shoulder…

Seeing the skeleton taking off the coconut and grabbing the skull, twisting it back on and staring at him.

Shaggy gulped, then turned to the audience. "It's alright. It's just my imagination, a hallucination. There's no reason to run screaming." he looked back at the skeleton, which came closer, then turned back to the audience. "But… I'm still going to. AAAAUUUUGH!" With that, he bolted down the beach, leaving the skeleton buried in a pile of sand he left in his wake. It tore out and ran after him.

Meanwhile, Flip wandered down the beach, throwing rocks. Behind him, the pirate-skeleton followed. "I know there's someone else on this island… but where are they?" he said to himself.

"Yar…" The pirate-skeleton growled, but Flip couldn't hear him over the roar of the waves.

"And then they say it was all my imagination. You'd think after all the things we've been through this summer, they'd believe there were people on an island."

"Argh!" The pirate-skeleton said, louder. Still, the kid didn't hear him.

"Not to mention we've only looked around for a few minutes and haven't even explored the entire island, so there's a chance someone else would be here, right?"

"YAARGH!"

Flip finally turned, seeing the skeleton, then turned to the audience. "Ha! See? There IS something else on the island!" he then paused, looking back at the skeleton. "Though… I was thinking it would have more… skin."

"Arrr…" The skeleton reached for him.

"Hey, look! It's those people from TV that everyone's talking about!"

"Yar?" The skeleton looked over his shoulder, but saw no one. Flip, meanwhile, took off in a sprint. The pirate-skeleton looked, seeing the child was halfway down the beach, and took off in a furious pursuit. "ARGH!"

"If they didn't believe me earlier, they'll never believe this!" Flip panted.

Down the beach by the rocks, Pugsy was fishing, not noticing the witch-doctor skeleton behind him. "I can't believe it… We couldn't have been blown that far away, there's got to be SOME sort of ship out there, even a helichopper circling around looking for stranded people." he was muttering. "It's not like this place is uncharterated or something, probably one of those little islands close to the coast."

The skeleton reached for him, ready to grab him…

Pugsy reeled in his fishing line, pulling up an old shoe. "Dang. Another cliché," he took it off and threw it-

*Bonk!*

Hitting the skeleton on the head, making it angry. He then whipped his pole back, throwing another cast… not noticing his hook snag onto the skull and whip it off, throwing it into the water. The body stood there, stunned, and feeling around. Pugsy felt a tug on his line and reeled it back in, finding the skull. "Yeesh, that's creepifying," he took it off and threw it over his shoulder, making it land back on its body.

The skull spat out a small fish, then glowered and charged…

Pugsy's eyes widened. "Finally! A ship!" He then ran off to the side. The skeleton, seconds from grabbing him, missed him and fell over the edge, into the sea.

d~b

Shaggy ran through the jungle, zigzagging through trees until he lost his skeletal pursuer, returning to the boat, out of breath. "I think… I lost him…" he wheezed.

Flip met up with him, looking over his shoulder, seeing the skeleton chasing after him was gone too (having ran out of breath as well). "Whew! That was close," he sighed.

Pugsy ran up to them next. "Guys! You won't believe what I saw!" he exclaimed.

"You won't believe what I saw, either," Shaggy panted.

"Ditto," Flip gasped.

"There's a boat out there! We'll finally be rescufied!" Pugsy said. "All we've got to do is make sure they see the fire and…" he paused, seeing the fire had gone out! "Shaggy… weren't you supposed to be keeping the fire up?"

"Like, it's hard to do anything when you're running from a walking nightmare," Shaggy argued.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure… but I think our imaginations are messing with us," Flip said, knowing no one would probably believe him.

Pugsy sighed. "Well, great! Now how are we supposed to get off this island?!"

"Why don't we just use the flare-gun?" Shaggy asked, reaching into a compartment in the boat between the seats, pulling out a flare-gun. "That should draw their attention."

The other two gawked. "YOU HAD A FLARE-GUN THIS WHOLE TIME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"We could have been home by now!" Flip snapped.

"I guess I forgot. It's hard to remember these kinds of things after a day of peril, man." Shaggy replied, then shot off the flare into the sky. "There. The boat should arrive in a few minutes."

Pugsy rolled up his sleeves. "Just long enough for me to clobberize ya!" he growled.

"Pugs… wait… not in front of Flip!" Shaggy stammered, then took off down the beach, Pugsy chasing him.

"You'd better hope the ship carries body-bags!"

Flip only shook his head. "The way those two act, you'd think they lived on an island their whole lives," he scoffed.

d~b

The ship soon arrived, and picked up the three castaways, towing their boat along as it sailed off.

The three skeletons watched… then pulled off their skulls, and three human heads- belonging to three men with brown hair and mustaches- popped up. "Well, there goes another chance for our resort," the first one scoffed.

"I TOLD you the whole 'Island of Terror' theme was too much!" The second told the third. "All we keep doing is scaring away customers! We need a new act,"

"Oh, and your 'Island of Dreams' idea was better?" the third scoffed. "Dancing around like a bunch of ballerinas and singing? That would scare them more than the skeletons!"

"Oh shut up! We shouldn't have come here in the first place— since day one I've been seeing hallucinations like little kids and talking animals! I'm sick of it, I tell ya!"

"(sigh) Lets just go back to Manhattan and start over," the first muttered, and they walked off.

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers walked out next, the rabbit carrying luggage that was stacked over his head. "We're ready! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find the right outfit for such an occasion…" Brandy was saying, now wearing a sundress and hat, though paused, seeing no one in sight. "What the…?! They're gone?! I don't believe it! We go through all that trouble, and they didn't care to wait!"

"I guess we shouldn't have rented out the treehouse," Mr. Whiskers said.

"C'mon… lets just head back and wait for someone else," Brandy stormed off.

"Right behind you- gah!" Mr. Whiskers lost his footing and fell, getting buried beneath the luggage.

Mike, Lu, and Og stepped out next. "Huh. I figured they were around here somewhere," Mike said. "Must have been my imagination after all,"

"I told you so! Skeleton pirates and boys in caves… what an idea!" Lu huffed, crossing her arms. "Are we going camping or not?!"

"Sure, c'mon. I found these great caves- just watch out for the _skeletons_…"

"Not funny, Mike!"

The three kids walked back into the jungle… just as the young man from earlier came bounding out, followed by an older man wearing a black skipper's hat, blue shirt and tan pants. "It's right over here, Skipper, right-" the young man was saying, but stopped when he noticed the beach was vacant. "It's gone!"

"Gilligan, when are you going to realize there's no one else on this island and it was all just a trick of the mind?" The skipper scoffed. "I suppose next you're going to see a talking rabbit!" with that, he stormed off.

"But… but… oh…" Gilligan began to walk, until he saw Mr. Whiskers pry himself out from under the luggage.

"Oh… would you mind giving me a hand, please? Brandy doesn't know how to pack light," the rabbit asked.

Gilligan blinked, then took off. "It's just my imagination, it's just my imagination, it's just my imagination," he kept telling himself as he ran.

d~b

**Meanwhile, two figures parachuted down, watching as the plane they were in crashed into the sea in flames. "Well, I guess you were right, Mister C.- flying a plane IS harder than it looks!" the author said.**

"**Well, next time you'll listen… if there IS a next time. We're stranded!" Mr. Cartoon answered.**

"**On a desert island?"**

"**No… at the end of the chapter."**

"**Whoops… what do we do?"**

"**There's only one way out- you gotta get to work on the next chapter!"**

**The author paused. "Can't we just signal a plane?"**

"**Now, please, ATF."**

**With a sigh, ATF got to work- starting by building a sign that read: "NO FLAMES".**


	12. Ep 10, Writers Blockhead

**Okay, now for the next episode.**

**WARNING! May contain irony.**

**d~b**

Flanigan was in the process of combing his mustache while reading that last script, when Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip walked back in. "We're back! The nurse told us Mr. Mammoth should be- what the…?" Flip began, pausing and arching an eyebrow.

"GAH! Don't you boys ever KNOCK?!" Flanigan yelped, fumbling with his tiny comb and tucking it away, blushing. He took a deep breath. "Now… what did the nurse say?"

"Oh, Mr. Mammoth is just unconscious, and might only suffer a mild concussionary." Pugsy answered. "Other than that, he's alright."

Flanigan slumped. "Then why do I still have a feeling there's a spot waiting for me in the unemployment line in Mexico?"

"Like, cheer up Mr. Flanigan. It was all an accident," Shaggy said, patting him on the back. "Plus, it wasn't your fault- it was Pugsy's."

"Oh, yeah, because I'm ALWAYS causing some sort of trouble!" Pugsy said sarcastically. "Need I remind you guys which one of us the brains in our series and is always doing half of the rescufying?"

"Not in THIS episode!" Flip exclaimed, holding up another script, and handed it to Flanigan. "You'll love this one."

Flanigan looked at the script, adjusting his glasses, and Pugsy looked over his shoulder, giving a deadpanned look. "Huh boy…"

d~b

_*Episode 10*_

_Pugsy's Fanfiction Addiction_

Ever have one of those days where you wish you had just stayed in bed? A day where everything goes wrong in every possible way? A day where you wake up to find your alarm wasn't on and made you late for work, then during your rush you accidentally burn your pop-tarts, spill hot coffee on your shirt, find out your car won't start, run after the bus only to realize you're still wearing bunny-slippers two blocks later, get caught in a neighbor's sprinkler system, get chased after by someone's manic Rottweiler, get home to change out of your torn outfit only to find a werewolf is waiting for you at the top of the stairs and pounces on you, and you end up having to take a bike to work only to end up getting a flat tire halfway there, run the rest of the way, find out your boss gave the promotion you've been working hard for to some slacker and getting your pay docked, walk home only to get mugged by a gang of weavels who make off with your wallet and pants, and getting caught in a rainstorm thus getting struck by lightening?

Well, none of that ever happened to any of us all at once, but it sure went that way for Pugsy.

The door swung open and the beaten-up, fried, pants-less teen walked inside. Shaggy and Flip were on the couch, playing videogames. "Hey, Pugs, how's it going?" Flip asked… though bit his tongue when, upon seeing the state his friend was in, he realized that was a very dumb question.

"Don't. Even. Ask." Pugsy sneered. "I'm going upstairs to take a bath, let me know when dinner's ready."

"Uh, actually, Pugs, your water was shut off- some guy from the company said your bill-payment didn't come in," Shaggy said.

"I just mailed that check last week- ah forget it. When's dinner?"

"Um, we don't know. Half of the stuff in your fridge expired, mice raided your cabinets, and every take-out place is afraid to come near the block after SOMEONE tackled the pizza-guy in a hug." Flip answered, giving Shaggy a look on that last part.

"Is it my fault I'm a very appreciative customer?" Shaggy sneered.

Pugsy groaned. "Lets just head to the Malt Shop then… one of you guys will have to buy, my wallet got snatched,"

Flip cocked his head. "I figured as much… considering your pants are gone too." he commented.

Shaggy walked over, handing Pugsy a fresh pair of pants. "Like, don't worry Pugs. Dinner's on me tonight," he said, and they walked out.

d~b

The guys were sitting at a booth at the Malt Shop. "Man, when you're mugged by weavels, your day is practically shot. No wonder you're in a bad mood," Flip said after Pugsy told them everything that went wrong.

"I guess you regret showing Fangface where you keep your spare house-key, too." Shaggy added.

"At least the day is over with, right?"

"That's the problem- my whole WEEK has been like this," Pugsy muttered. "Yesterday, I got stuck in traffic for two hours and my hubcaps got stolen; Wednesday, I find out my credit card has insufficient funds because of some bank error; Tuesday, my oven short-circuited and caught fire- and I wasn't even using it! …And you don't even want to know what Monday was like…"

"Hey, at least it's over," Shaggy said.

"Here's your order," A sickly waitress said, walking up. "A chicken-strip basket with curly fries," she handed it to Flip. "A triple-quarter pounder with extra pickles and BBQ sauce on the side," she handed it to Shaggy. "And a club on ry-y-ah-ah-ATCHOO!" she sneezed on the sandwich, then handed it to Pugsy. "Sorry about that, I'm getting over a cold."

Pugsy looked at his sandwich, then pushed it away. "It's over, huh?" he sneered at Shaggy.

"Tomorrow's another day, Pugsy." Flip told him, sharing one of his chicken strips. "It's bound to get better."

d~b

Well, the next day… things got worse. So worse, in fact, that Pugsy ended up coming home early for one reason.

"You got fired?!" Flip gasped. "How?! Why?"

"That slacker who got the promotion to assistant manager gave me the boot, claiming the budget was getting so low that they had to fire someone- so they picked me," Pugsy sneered.

"That's ridiculous! How could they do such a thing, you're one of their better employees!" Shaggy snapped.

"…maybe it has something to do with that squirrel nested in your hair." Flip answered.

Pugsy looked up at the squirrel, then grabbed it and chucked it out the window. "Still, you'd think Wal-Mart would have higher standards," Shaggy scoffed.

"I'm going to bed…" Pugsy sighed.

"But it's only 3 in the afternoon."

"Yeah… I want to be unconscious when the next disaster hits," he began walking upstairs… not noticing Flip had been playing cards by the top, stepped on a mini SUV…

*THONK! THUD! BUMP! BONK! BOING! WHUMP!*

…and was soon at the bottom again, knocked out. "Well… he DID say he wanted to be unconscious," Flip gulped. "Man, he's going to be peeeeeved…"

"Ah, don't worry, Flip. You know Pugsy- he always eases down after a couple hours." Shaggy assured.

d~b

_Twelve days later…_

The living room looked like a battle-field, complete with fox-holes, ditches lined with sand-sacks and barbwire, and the sound of helicopters in the air. Shaggy and Flip were ducked behind the couch, both of them wearing camo-helmets and being armed with super-soakers. "Any sign of him?" Shaggy stammered.

"I'll check- cover me," Flip answered, then peeked out, scanning the room. "No sign. Lets move, move, move!"

They quickly leaped over the couch and started running for the door… but it opened, showing a short silhouette. "GAH! AMBUSH!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT!"

They made a sharp turn and began to run, but Shaggy tripped. "Agh!"

Flip gasped, taking out a walkie-talkie. "Man down! Man down!"

"Go on without me!"

"Okay!" Flip dove beneath a chair.

"I WAS BEING DRAMATIC!" He was grabbed by the shirt just then. "ZOINKS!"

Pugsy gave him a death-glare. "Which one of you pinheads got into my V8 packs… and turned the house into a war-zone?!" he growled.

"Um… Flip did it!"

"DID NOT!" Flip shouted.

Pugsy gripped Shaggy tight. "You have exactly two hours to clean this place up and go get me another pack, otherwise there's going to be major suffercation on your part!" he released him, then stormed upstairs.

Shaggy fell back. "Man, like, what a grouch."

"I HEARD THAT!"

He flinched, and Flip army-crawled up to him. "Only a couple hours, huh?" he sneered.

"Well, on a regular basis he does… but after all that's gone on, he's been so stressed out he nearly knocked my teeth out when I told him the milk expired! …If he gets any madder, Bruce Banner is going to have competition on the 'anger' ratings."

"He just needs to find some way to blow off steam."

Shaggy scoffed. "Good luck. We could write an entire book on all the things he'd do to ease his stress- and it would be labeled under 'horror'."

Flip paused. "Wait a minute… that's it! Shaggy, you're a genius!" he then took off.

"Ah, I do what I can… um, what exactly did I do?"

d~b

Later that day, Flip and Pugsy were sitting at the computer. "Fanfiction?" the teen questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Sure. My sister, Anne, uses it to relax." Flip told him. "You can write a story about anything, publish it online, and other people will read and review it. You can use it to help vent about your problems- like, here, she made her own original character based on herself and wrote a story about today's bully problems, yet in the story their character gives their enemies the beating they deserve." he clicked another story. "And in this one, the OC (that stands for Original Character) falls in love with one of her favorite TV characters… and this one is about another becoming a rock-star… so yeah, you can pretty much write about anything."

Pugsy scoffed. "You really think this will solve all my problems?"

"No, but it'll help blow off some steam. Just give it a shot,"

He sighed. "Ah, might as well, I've got plenty of time," he signed up, with the pen-name: _ToughGuy78._

Flip nodded. "Nice."

"So, what now?"

"Now… you write a story. Anything you want," he then walked out. "I'm going to go meet up with Holly, Flim-Flam and Dotty at the arcade. Have fun with your writing!"

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…" he looked at the computer, moodily. He wasn't much of a writer, and didn't think writing a fan-fic would do any good… but, he had already made an account, so he decided he might as well give it a shot. "What should I write about?"

He tried to think, but all that preyed on his mind was every awful situation he had been through that week, and how he wished it had gone better…

And that's probably where the inspiration kicked in, and he began to type.

"_In a neighborhood not too far away, there lived a teenage boy- possible, the smartest, coolest, best-looking person anyone had the pleasure of meeting. He always worked hard to earn a living and was always sticking his neck out for others… yet, he was always underappreciated for it, and despite he had never done anything wrong, bad things continued to happen to him, as if he was cursified with bad luck. He reached his breaking point when he was fired from his job, had his wallet stolen, and his house was falling to pieces…"_

He paused to think, then continued…

"_However, little did he know this stroke of bad luck would lead to something good, involving his former workplace crumbling to the ground, finding a lottery ticket that helped him hit the jackpot, and inheriting a large manor out in the country, full of solitude. It all started one day, when- for once- the sun seemed to shine upon him, casting away the dark cloud that usually hung over his head…"_

After about a couple hours, he finished writing the chapter, then published the document online. He then decided to look at one of Anne's stories, skimming through a couple of them, then decided to check his e-mail, where he found his first review.

_**Tracker78:**__ Sounds like an interesting set-up of the every-day loser finding a new stroke of luck. Like the introduction, can't wait to read more._

"Huh, people actually do read anything. Eh, it was only one review though…" he said to himself, and deleted the message, when he got another one.

_**Wherever Girl: **__Not bad… but could use more build-up, rather than revealing how Mugsy's life changed for the better so soon, maybe go into detail on how miserable it was at first. Not bad for a first-story, though._

"Sheesh, they've even got the critics on here," Pugsy scoffed, then another review popped up.

_**Mr. Cartoon: **__Poor kid, glad to know something good happened to him at last. _

_**Scoobycool9: **__Lol I liked the part where that crummy manager got ran over by an old lady's motorized cart._

_**Luckycool9: **__The lottery-ticket part sounds similar to that show 'My Name Is Earl'… except the guy wasn't a petty criminal._

_**Christopher Storm: **__Loving it! Write more, please!_

_**SomeRandomDudeIMadeUp: **__…sounds similar to a character off an old TV show… I don't remember his name, all I can recall is he was always attacked by werewolves too. _

Pugsy blinked. "Yep. People will read just about anything," he thought, then cleared his e-mail box of the reviews, going over and turning on the television and watching a movie… and afterwards, he regretted it. "Sheesh, did the writers not believe in filling in the plot-holes? You'd think they would put more effort into it, rather than leaving us with empty theories…"

He paused, looking at the computer… practically feeling it beckon to him.

"Then again… maybe they aren't that empty after all."

He then got to work typing.

d~b

_Four Hours Later…_

"Are you sure it's safe to go in?" Shaggy whispered to Flip outside the front door.

"He hasn't thrown anything out the window for a few hours… lets just check," Flip answered, and they opened the door, peeking in. "Pugs? Are you home?"

"Over here," Pugsy called, and they walked in, finding him at the computer.

"Like, how you feeling, man? Any better?" Shaggy asked, a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good," he looked at Flip. "You were right, Flip- this fanfiction stuff really helps someone vent. I've already created my own forum."

"Really? Lets see," Flip said, surprised that the teen actually followed his advice, and looked at the screen…

_**ToughGuy78: **__Is it just me, or are the writers of these movies coming up with too many ideas, and having them lead nowhere? For instance, take 'Prehistoric Utopia'- had awesome effects, but plots that lead nowhere, like Jay Tony hitting on Anthony Mark's girlfriend and him finding out about it; and how the professor hired all these archieologists, yet none of them figured the cavemen would change species due to the mutations?_

_**Imaginary-Dude777: **__I know what you mean. When I first saw it as a kid, I thought it was awesome how that saber-tooth crashed through the two-way mirror, but I never noticed how much of an over-actor Will Brucesteen was in that scene._

_**SomeoneWhoDoesn'tReallyExist: **__Tell me about it- and I could totally see the strings where they had that killer plant lash out at them. …And who's idea was it to let the only technician go out during the mammoth stampede?!_

"Wow, you've really been busy." Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, and already I've started my own parody of the movie, only where I add in my own criticism and help fill in a few plots," Pugsy answered, typing away.

"Well, as long as it keeps you in a good mood, have at it!" Flip said, and they walked out of the room. "Wow, it actually worked."

"Yeah, this was a great idea- I'm glad I thought of it," Shaggy boasted, then paused. "If only I could remember how I came up with it in the first place,"

Flip rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lets break out the videogames."

d~b

Shaggy and Flip played Donkey Kong 64 for at least two hours until the lanky teen's stomach rumbled. "And that's the sign that it's time for a dinner break," he said.

"Yeah, lets see what's for dinner," Flip agreed, and they walked into the kitchen… only to see it was empty. Nothing was cooking, nothing had been taken out, and nothing was on the table.

"Was it Pugsy's turn to cook tonight, or mine?"

"Definitely Pugsy's. …C'mon, we'd better make sure he didn't have another episode."

They headed for the stairs… only to notice Pugsy was still in the living room, at the computer. He was uploading another file, unaware of their presence.

"Like, hey, Pugs!" Shaggy called. "What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up the third chapter of my newest story, why?" Pugsy answered.

"Dude, it's 7 o'clock… weren't you making dinner tonight?" Flip asked.

"What?" he looked at the clock on the computer. "Ah, crud… Sorry, guys, I must've lost track of the time! I'll order us something and go pick it up, my treat."

"I thought your wallet was still missing," Shaggy pointed out.

"I've got some cash hidden somewhere, no trouble." he then turned off the computer, heading into the kitchen.

"Weird… the last time Pugsy was that distracted was when a swimsuit magazine ended up in his mailbox," Shaggy paused, then turned to the computer. "What kind of stories is he writing?!"

"We can log on later and check it out… right now lets just be glad he's finally calmed down," Flip said.

"Still, I'm not so sure about this… I mean, what if it becomes a habit?"

"Oh come on, Shaggy… just because he forgot about dinner doesn't mean it's going to be critical."

"Flip… nothing is more critical than forgetting about supper. NOTHING."

"Well he's off the computer now, so you can stop worrying. Besides, this is PUGSY we're talking about- he has other things to do than sit around the computer all day. He'll probably get bored of it after a couple of days anyway."

Shaggy nodded. "You're right… it's no big deal."

Pugsy walked in. "I ordered us Chinese, lets go pick it up- Shaggy, you'll have to wait in the car." he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because the last time you walked in there, the cook had a stroke." Flip answered.

Shaggy crossed his arms. "Like he didn't have so many orders during the Lunch Rush,"

"Not at 7 AM, no." Pugsy scoffed, and they walked out.

d~b

Later that night, after Flip had gone home and Shaggy had gone to bed, Pugsy was in his bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. "Great. Just what I need to complete the misery of my life- insomnia." he grumbled, then got out of bed, heading down to the kitchen for some warm milk. He walked, passing the computer…

…backing up a bit, rubbing his chin. It wasn't that late, only a little after 9 PM... maybe writing a quick one-shot would help tire him out. Nothing too big, just a bit of drabble. Turning on the computer, he began to type…

_**Well, guys, I can't sleep… figuring it's still my first time on here, I guess I could try out a one-shot. Hope it'll help put you guys asleep as much as it will for me.**_

_**Summarization: It's a cold quiet night in the city, and Mugsy takes a walk. At first it just starts off as a casual stroll… until it leads him to the longest night he'd never forget.**_

d~b

_7 AM the next morning._

Shaggy yawned, stretching and walking downstairs. "Like, morning Pugs, didn't think you'd be up this earl-" he began to say, until he looked over at his friend. "YEOW! Pugsy! What the heck happened?!"

Pugsy- who was sporting five o'clock shadow, had messy hair, and bags under his bloodshot eyes- was resting his chin in his palm, slumping in front of the computer, while his other hand tiredly typed at the keyboard. "My one-shot became a 25-shot," he said, wearily.

"Geez, Pugs, how long have you've been writing?"

"Since 9:18 PM,"

Shaggy shook his head. "You know, you don't really have to update your stories all in the same day. You can update them anytime you want… c'mon, lets get you to bed,"

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" he rapidly typed.

"…_and as he walked to his apartment, all he could think about was Sonya, wondering where she was now as the sun came up, and wondering- if fate were that kind- if he'd ever see her agoghigurevh3vdr…"_

"Zzzzzzz…" Pugsy snored after falling asleep on the keyboard.

Shaggy shook his head, then lifted him beneath the arms, dragging him upstairs. "Next time he tells me I'm obsessed with food, I'll have something to retort with," he scoffed.

d~b

Later that morning, Shaggy was walking with Flip from an ice-cream truck. "…And he was up until after 7 AM, wanting to finish it!" the lanky teen was telling Flip.

"Yeesh, that must've been a fright to see," Flip said.

"Like, you have no idea…"

"I should have explained that he can update whenever he wants before this happened."

"I already told him… plus, he's still asleep, so the computer is vacant now."

They walked back to the house, and to Shaggy's relief no one was at the computer. "Hey, I got a new basketball… want to shoot some hoops?" he asked Flip.

"I thought you weren't into sports." Flip questioned.

"Yeah, but there's a hoop bolted above the garage that hasn't been used… and Pugsy's too lazy to take it down,"

"Why don't you do it, then?"

"He made me take a solemn oath to never go near power-tools… you know, after that LAST incident,"

"You mean where you were stuck in a tree, at the mercy of a buzz-saw? I remember seeing it on the news."

Shaggy rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lets go a couple rounds,"

Twenty minutes later, Flip had beat Shaggy 15-3, and they walked in… the hoop linked around Shaggy's neck. "Sorry, Shaggy- I didn't think that last rim-shot would be lethal." the nine-year-old said.

"It's alright… you helped me remember why I never took up sports," Shaggy muttered, taking the hoop off and tossing it aside. "C'mon, lets find something to make for lunch,"

They headed for the kitchen… doubling back when they saw Pugsy at the computer! "Pugsy! I thought you were asleep!"

"I just woke up," Pugsy said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Dude, don't you think you should take a break from the writing? You just wrote an entire story last night!" Shaggy commented.

"I'm just reading the reviews- and three people are already following me, that's pretty neat."

"Just remember to take time away from your stories. Anne told me people tend to get addicted the first time," Flip advised.

Pugsy scoffed. "I'm not addicted. I just couldn't sleep last night. I'll just finish reading the reviews and be done, alright?"

"Okay…" They walked into the kitchen, and Flip turned to Shaggy. "Alright, I think you had a point earlier, Shag. We'd better keep an eye on him,"

"Hey, you said it yourself, Flip- this is Pugsy we're talking about. I doubt a tough guy like him would get sucked into such a nerdy hobby." Shaggy said. "Like you said before, he'll be bored with it before we know it."

d~b

_A week later…_

Shaggy walked into the room, sitting down at the computer. "Like, I wonder if Amazon has any good deals on home-made pizza-ovens," he said to himself.

Just as soon as he sat down, Pugsy grabbed the chair and threw it back, having it roll across the room. "Hold it, Shag!" he said quickly.

"YEOW!"

*Crash!*

"I gotta work on something real quick!" Pugsy told him, not hearing the sound-effect above.

"Whud coul' you poshimly be 'orking on neow?" Shaggy asked, his head stuck in a vase.

"Whack-Job-911 updated their story, 'Of A Thousand Kills', and I want to see who Joshua sends out to kill next!"

Shaggy pried the vase off his head, then shook it back to its original shape. "Sheesh, this from the guy who thinks girls in school are too obsessed with _Discrete Story of the European Tween_."

Flip came over later. "Hey, mind if I use the computer? I want to look up the upcoming movies this summer and see if _Hulk vs. The Thing _is playing soon." he said, walking over to the computer… where, of course, Pugsy was sitting.

"Not now, Flip. Fanfic-Addict88 asked me to beta one of their stories, and I'm trying to come up with something good to add for this chapter," Pugsy answered. "…Should I write it to where Frodo finds out Sam has been missing for weeks, or where Legolas discovers a crest belonging to the lost kingdom?"

Flip gave him a look. "I think you've been on the computer too long. Why don't we go to the skate-park or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, just let me finish this."

The nine-year-old only sighed.

Of course, Pugsy hogging the computer wasn't the worst of it- soon, it was as if it were his own personal territory. Shaggy found this out when, in an attempt to pull out the keyboard, a bear-trap snapped up and nearly took his fingers off. "WHOA! What the heck?!" he yelped.

"Sorry, Shag, but I don't want anyone on the computer. I'm working on a chapter of my _Avengers _story, and I don't want someone closing out of it or screwing it up," Pugsy explained.

"Is this really necessary?!"

"Considering the way you tend to goof things up- yes. Now back off- you can get online when I'm finished."

Shaggy slumped. "Yeah, if that ever happens…"

But the ultimate worse part came when Flip had come over, and Pugsy- having some limit- had to use the bathroom and left the computer unguarded. The nine-year-old got on, and started playing a virtual pinball game (seriously, does anyone remember those?). When Pugsy came out… well, he was a little ticked.

"Hey, I was on the computer," he said, firmly. "Get off."

"Okay, can I just increase my score up to 10,000 real quick?" Flip asked… and in response, he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and turned toward the teen.

"I said, 'get off'. I've got a chapter to finish reading, a story that's only halfway done, a forum to tend, and a poll to post."

"Can't you do all that later? You've been on the computer for a long time... you could use a break." he gasped as Pugsy tightened his grip.

"I'll take a break when I want… besides, it's my computer, and you don't have the permission to use it." He then shoved Flip aside, getting on.

Flip winced, then ran upstairs to see Shaggy. "We've got to do something… he's worse than he was before he started writing!" he stammered.

The coward, who was wearing a football helmet, body-pads, had pillows tied to his back and front, hockey-gloves, and holding a metal baseball bat, gave him a look. "Like you think? He's become an animal!" he replied. "I went up to him just this morning…"

"_Hey, Pugs, mind if I-" Shaggy began._

_Pugsy let out a jaguar-like roar, in his face._

"_YIPE! NEVER MIND!"_

"Anne warned me about this. She said that if someone gets too obsessed with fanfiction, they start to change- becoming moody, thinking of nothing but updating, talking to no one except those in their PM inboxes, and forgetting they even have a life outside their stories." Flip explained. "We have to find a way to get him off."

"How? A lot of people like his stories, and as long as there's someone reviewing, he's not going to stop writing." Shaggy said.

Flip snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We'll send him a troll-message!"

Shaggy arched an eyebrow. "Isn't he already writing enough fantasy stories?"

Flip shook his head. "No, no, no… I mean, send him a flame."

"I thought you weren't allowed to play with matches."

He sighed. "I MEAN, write a mean message and send it to his profile. All we have to do is make an account, send the message, then delete the account!"

"Yeah… but how are we going to do that if we can't get access to the computer?"

"The library has some computers we can use, lets go!"

With that, they ran off.

d~b

**You have received a new PM from: **_**Detective-Coward-14.**_

"_Hey, man, just read your stories… and frankly, they suck. Your plots are rushed, your characters sound sappy, and I figure you have a sad, sad life considering there's nothing more for you to do than update day-by-day. Go get a life- don't bother replying, I've already got one."_

When Pugsy read the message, he was furious. "Ooh… someone isn't a fan of your stories," Flip told him.

"Ah, I've seen trolls like this in the forums… apparently, this guy is looking for a flame-war!" Pugsy sneered, cracking his knuckles. "Well, I've got a few things to say to him that'll make him wish he ever touched a keyboard…"

"Why don't you just ignore him? Plus, he has a point… you should take a break from the computer," Shaggy said.

"I just took one!"

"20-second bathroom breaks and snacks don't count, Pugsy. You're always typing stories all day, or late at night… you haven't even been outside for a whole week!" Flip said.

"Excusify me, but you're the one who introduced me to it- writing will help me vent, remember? Well, I've got a lot to vent about still,"

"I meant only write when you feel stressed or trying to relax… and right now, it seems like you've become more stressed the more you write. You need to quit, Pugs!"

"I'll quit when I'm done- now beat it, you two! After I give this flamer a piece of my mind, I need to figure out what to write in my next chapter,"

Shaggy grabbed him around the waist while Flip grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Pugs, get off for a while-" they began to pull him back, stretching him a bit.

"I said later!" He then tore out of their grips, pushing them away. "Just leave me alone!"

Aggravated, the nine-year-old glared at him, then- seeing the surge protector on the ground- walked over and stepped on it, turning it off, and cutting off the power to the computer.

Pugsy's reaction would be the same any Fanfiction addict's would be: "GAAAAH!" he clutched the computer screen. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! I didn't save anything! I was just telling off that flamer-"

"PUGS! We were the flamer!" Shaggy confessed. "We wrote that message to try to get you to quit!"

He looked at Shaggy, appalled. "You… what?"

"Yeah… it was Flip's idea!" The coward ducked behind the sofa, army-helmet on and super-soaker in hand.

Pugsy turned to Flip. "Why would you write something like that?"

Flip bit his bottom lip. "You were spending more time on that computer than you did with us, caring more about some stories than anything else, and…" he said, his voice wavering a bit, and he looked at him with watery eyes. "I just wanted my friend back."

Pugsy looked at him, then at the computer, and at the calendar- seeing Shaggy had marked each day he was on the computer, and how many hours. "Sheesh… I've been on it that long?"

"Too long, man." Shaggy called from behind the couch.

"I'm sorry I erased all your work, but… but you were starting to act like a jerk- worse than you were before!" Flip continued. "Please don't get mad…"

Pugsy put a hand on his shoulder. "I should be the one who's sorry. I guess, after finding something to help me relax, I just succumbed to it, wanting to stay relaxed- I didn't think that it was bothering you guys. I'm sorry… think you can forgive me?"

"Maybe… first lets hear you say how much you like us," Shaggy said, nervously.

Flip hugged him. "I forgive you, don't worry." he said.

Pugsy grinned. "C'mon, guys, it's a nice day out- lets go outside." he suggested.

d~b

Over the next two weeks, the guys spent time fishing by the lake (Shaggy accidentally reeling in a shark), playing catch in the park (Pugsy getting a black-eye when Shaggy accidentally chucked the ball at his face), going to a carnival at the pier (Flip threw up in a waste-bin after a roller-coaster ride), going to a skate-park (the three of them crashing into each other on the same ramp), going camping (running from bears later), and going to the movies (it was a horror-film, and they all screamed).

At the end of the week, they sat on a hill, sitting on lounge chairs, drinking sodas, and watching as a few people set off fireworks. "And to think I could have missed all this," Pugsy said, easing back.

"I'm glad you quit Fanfiction, Pugs… but won't you miss writing?" Shaggy asked. "I mean, one of these days stress might just hit you again."

"Meh, I can find better ways to relax than by just writing- plus, I've managed to get a new job, so I won't have time for it anymore."

"What about all your reviewers? A lot of people must be waiting for a new chapter from you," Flip added, slyly.

"Ah, they can get a life… I've got one to live. Plus, I don't think any of them cared THAT much for it,"

d~b

_Later that night…_

A whole gang of weavels were sitting around a laptop. "Has he updated yet? Did ToughGuy78 update YET?" one asked.

"Nope… nothing." another replied, typing at the computer.

"It's been two weeks! He always updates rapidly, what happened?!" another gasped.

"Oh, crud… what if he DIED?" yet another yelped.

"Or worse… found a life?!" another stammered.

"Nooooo!" All of them cried.

"Man, I'd give anything to read a new chapter from him!" The first weavel groused. "I'd give my left foot! I'd give my teeth! I'd give my house! I'd… I'd… I'd even give this wallet I took from that short loudmouth!" He held up the wallet.

"Say, thanks." Pugsy said, walking by and taking the wallet back.

"HEY!"

"Good news! Sanjay90210 updated '_A Wasted Life'!_" The weavel at the laptop announced, and they all cheered.

Pugsy walked on, shaking his head. "Those guys have a problem," he said to himself.

d~b

**A/N: Well played, I'd say. Despite it's getting late, I suppose I could continue on from-**

**(Mr. Cartoon and Wherever Girl run in, grabbing the author and dragging him off)**

**Me: What the… what are you guys doing?!**

**Mr. Cartoon: You need to take a break, dude.**

**WG: Yeah, it's almost midnight… and you do NOT want to write past midnight- believe me.**

**Me: But-but, the next episode! It's going to be…**

**Mr. Cartoon: C'mon, pal… lets go get you some fresh air and put you to bed.**

**Me: No, wait! Wait wait wait wait! (clutches onto screen) Don't forget to review, but please no flaaaaaames…! (is dragged off-screen)**

**Some Famous Announcer: (steps up, the mood now serious) This story is based on true events- one out of three Fanfiction Members have a writing addiction, and donate too much of their time updating stories, not knowing when to stop. Side affects include writer's block-anxiety, writing frenzies, or overwhelming increase in plot ideas. If you or a loved one is suffering from Fanfiction Addiction, please contact help at 1-800-GET-BACK-TO-LIFE.**

**Thank You.**


	13. Ep 11: Jail Birdbrains

**Alright, time for more hilarity.**

**d~b**

Flanigan arched an eyebrow at the script, while Pugsy kept his face in his palm. "Er, very nice, boys… though wouldn't parents be a bit appalled that you made it seem like some sort of drug-addiction?" Flanigan asked.

"Actually the PSA part was more of a joke- we were just referring to our fans on fanfiction, giving a bit of a shout out to those who still remember us, you know?" Flip commented.

"Yeah… but did you have to use ME as the addictee?" Pugsy sneered.

"Hey, I volunteered… but there's already ENOUGH people saying those sort of things about me," Shaggy said, scowling a bit. "You enjoy eating, and everyone thinks it has to do with-"

"I think I've read enough scripts, boys." Flanigan cut in. "Don't get me wrong, your plots are quite… _interesting_… but I don't think it's what everyone is looking for,"

"Well, that's what makes our show different than the rest," Flip pointed out. "It involves a different genre for every episode, and includes different cameos- even from different channels! It has new plots that have yet to be done, plots that have been done before, and even plots that were a hit but are rarely seen anymore…" he took out another script. "And this one is kind of a combination of all three!"

Flanigan sighed, looking at the script… though his eyes widened a bit. "Oh… this is one I haven't heard of in a while,"

Shaggy and Pugsy looked at the script, and the shorter teen gave Flip a glare. "I thought we agreed to edit that one," he said, sharply.

"I did. See?" Flip pointed at it. "I managed to spell 'penitentiary' right."

Shaggy and Pugsy slapped their foreheads.

"Well… maybe one more script couldn't hurt," Flanigan said with a shrug, then began to read.

d~b

_~Episode 11~_

_Jail Birdbrains_

Late one night, at the National Bank of Toontown, three figures ran out a window-

*CRASH!*

That is, after one of them threw a desk through it, causing the alarm to blare. "Dang it, Murf! I tolds ya to keep it subtle!" the shortest silhouette said, having a gruff voice.

"Duh, sorry boss, but the door wouldn't open," The tallest one said, with a low-tone.

"Oh forget it! C'mon, just run! Moxy, do your thing,"

The middle figure shrugged, reaching into their shirt and pulling out a stick of dynamite, lighting it and tossing it clear across the room, then they all dived through the window, ducking as the fuse ran out-

*KA-BOOM!*

…and the top of the bank was blown off. "That should keep the coppers occupied while we make a break for it," the short one said.

"We wouldn't have had to blow the joint, if you didn't let that tunnel cave-in," The middle one said, with an accent similar to that of Fran Drescher's.

"And let the cops find a trace to our hide-out? Keep in mind, sweetheart, if we blow this job, it's curtains for us,"

"Whatever,"

"To the Ditch Dune!" They ran down in an alley, where a black dune-buggy with red flames on the side awaited them, and they took off, just as the police pulled up to the demolished bank.

d~b

The next day, the investigation was in the papers, as a pair of cops were putting up 'Wanted' posters, which had photographs of the suspects/criminals:

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

_THE BOMB-SQUAD_

'Wanted for bank heists, bombings, kidnappings, muggings, and littering'

_$2000 REWARD_

The cops knew the trio of criminals were behind last night robberies… considering they were the only ones who would blow up a bank after robbing it- and a note that read, 'Ha ha ha! Take that, coppers! ~Signed, The bomb squad- ouch! (sorry, boss)- I mean, someone who isn't the bomb squad'.

By the mall, a few girls were shopping, who we can recognize as Suzy and Anne Chan, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Kim, the latter reading the paper. "Did you read this? Those Bomb-Squad criminals robbed the bank in Toontown," she said. "And the cops can't find a trace on them, except for that message one of them left behind,"

"Not too bright of criminals, are they?" Anne quipped.

"I hope they don't come here," Daphne said. "Toontown is only 20 miles away,"

"I'm sure they wouldn't be dumb enough to come here," Suzy replied. "They could be spotted."

"What do they look like, anyway?" Velma asked Kim.

Kim looked at the paper to see-

"LOOK OUT!" came a shout.

*WHOOSH!*

Shaggy shot by on a skateboard, with Flip hanging on to a cord tied around his waist. "WHOOOOAAAA!" they cried as they zipped by the girls, so fast that the paper was blown out of Kim's hands and into a fountain.

*WHAM!*

Luckily, they managed to stop when they made it to the brick wall. Pugsy came running by. "That's (puff puff) the last time (gasp) I promise to take (wheeze) Flip to the Sports shop…" he said, out of breath.

"What were you two thinking?" Suzy demanded, storming over.

"I was just trying on my skates, and Shaggy was trying a knack at rock climbing…" Flip began to explain.

"And before anyone could even blink, Shaggy somehow fell off the plaster-mountain, the cord snapped, he landed on a skateboard, Flip tried to grab it to stop him… and here we are now," Pugsy finished, crossing his arms.

"It's not my fault these cords are so cheap," Shaggy scoffed.

"Good thing for you- considerating you'll be paying for the damage this time," he turned to Kim. "So, when are the others going to meet up with us?"

"Biff is almost done with his shift, and Fangs will be here any minute," Kim answered. "We were just talking about those criminals who blew up the Toontown bank last night,"

"You think they'll strike here, next?" Flip asked, taking off the skates.

"I doubt it- they couldn't get away with anything around here," Pugsy said.

"We should still keep an eye out- right as soon as I get a new paper so we can find out what they look like," Kim said.

"Probably just look like your everyday creepos- they should be easy to spot,"

The two cops had finished putting up the poster, standing in front of it. "Well, that's all of them." The first one said. "Hope everyone will notice them,"

"Yeah, those creeps could blend in anywhere," The second said, and they turned away, showing the picture of the criminals called Murf, Moxy, and Molo.

And it was shocking to see that Molo looked like Flip, but with a gray suit, tall hat, and a cigar; Murf looked like Shaggy, but with five o'clock shadow, a tooth missing, and a tiny boulder-hat; and Moxy looked like Pugsy but with longer hair… and dressed in drag… with a lot of make-up… and if he were a woman.

Luckily, there were many differences that could help tell the criminals apart from our three heroes, so they couldn't possibly confuse them for-

"Say… those three guys look familiar- HOLY SMOKES, IT'S THE BOMB SQUAD!" The first cop shouted when he saw them passing by.

"LETS GET THEM!" The second shouted.

…okay, so maybe the cops couldn't spot the differences. But maybe getting closer, they would certainly tell they made a mistake-

*BAM!*

"OOF!" The threesome cried when the cops tackled them.

"You three are under arrest!" The first cop shouted.

…So, they made another boo-boo. But maybe, once the kids speak, they will realize they sound nothing like the criminals, apologize for the misunderstanding, and let them go.

"Like, what are you talking about?!" Shaggy cried.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Flip added.

"What's going on here?!" Pugsy demanded.

"Oh, don't think that disguising your voices will help you, any!" The second cop snapped. "We know about you- you guys are always pulling some act to sneak through town!"

…Alright, so these cops are idiots. Sue me.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne demanded.

"Stay back, girls! You're in the presence of the Bomb Squad!" The first officer said. "C'mon, you punks! We're taking you downtown!"

"But this is a mistake! They're not criminals, they're our friends!" Kim told them.

"So, you fooled these nice girls, eh?! You make me sick!" The second officer sneered at our heroes.

"But they're right! We're not the Bomb Squad!" Flip cried. "You've got the wrong guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they ALL say- and cut out with the kid-character, Molo, it ain't fooling anybody!"

"It's off to the State Penitentiary for you two," The first officer told Flip and Shaggy, then turned to Pugsy. "..And the Women's State Prison for you!"

Pugsy gawked. "But… I-I'm a man!" he stammered.

"Ha! With that girlish figure? Give me a break,"

"Girlish WHAT?" Shaggy questioned.

The cops hauled them away, and by this time the rest of the Chan Clan, Biff, Fangs, Freddy, and Scooby arrived, seeing the commotion from a distance. "Girls! What's going on?" Freddy asked.

"The cops mistook Shaggy, Pugs, and Flip as the Bomb Squad." Suzy said, wincing.

"And no wonder, look at this poster!" Velma said, spotting one of the 'Wanted' posters and holding it up. "Those criminals do strike a resemblance to them…"

Stanley and Fangs took one look at the picture and snorted their sodas. "Yeah (hee hee) except Pugs doesn't wear that much make-up…" Stanley snickered.

"Get serious, you two!" Daphne snapped. "We have to go down to the police station and clear their names!"

"Lets go!" Biff agreed, and they took off.

Not knowing that, ducked behind some newspapers (one of them held upside-down), the three criminals looked up. "Well, seems like we're off the hook," Molo said, smirking. "Looks like the job will go well this time,"

"Yeah… Heck, lets go down to the police station and laugh in their faces! They'll feel like idiots knowing they arrested the wrong guys!" Murf laughed, stupidly.

Moxy hit him with her paper. "You dimwit, then they'd arrest US!" she snapped. "We gotta make sure we keep it discrete- and as long as those cops think they've got us, we won't have any trouble."

"Moxy's right. By the time they realize they've got the wrong guys, the job will be done, and we'll be out of the country," Molo said, smirking. "C'mon, lets get a move on."

d~b

Our three heroes, meanwhile, were put into a holding cell, while the cops called the State prisons to send an escort for them. "You've got to believe us, we're not criminals!" Flip called. "I'm Flip Chan, son of Detective Chan- just bring him down, he'll notice me!"

"Yeah, sure- you're the son of The Amazing Chan, and before that you were the manager of the Dragon Empire Casino, and before that you were an understudy in 'The King and I'. I know how your disguises work, runt." The first cop scoffed.

"It isn't a disguise! And when Mr. Chan finds out you've arrested his son under false charges, you'll be kissing that badge goodbye!" Pugsy sneered.

"Heh, whatever you say, little lady."

"I'm. A. GUY."

"You've got to understand, I can't go to prison! I'll never make it!" Shaggy was whimpering. "I won't survive the night- I'll have to take on the toughest guy, and that will NOT be an easy task to win! The food is terrible, I'll starve to death! I've got a dog to feed at home! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!"

"Maybe you should have thought of THAT before turning to a life of crime, then!"

The second officer entered just then, with four very rough-looking guards. "Escorts are here," he said.

Shaggy let out a wail.

"For the last time, this is all a big mistake! Those real criminals are out there!" Flip sputtered, while two guards grabbed him and Shaggy and took them out.

The other two guards gripped Pugsy by the arms, while he thrashed in their grips. "You ignorpotomases are going to be sorry for this!" he shouted, promisingly.

The guards shoved them on two separate buses, and drove off… just when their friends pulled up, rushing into the office. "Where are our friends?" Daphne demanded.

"You mean those criminals you were hanging around with? They've been sent off to the State Prisons," the first officer answered.

"WHAT?!" They all cried.

"You idiots, you just sent my nine-year-old brother to prison!" Henry Chan snapped.

"What kind of morons are you?! Can't you tell them from THESE CREEPS?!" Mimi Chan snapped, holding up the poster.

"Yeah, especially since one of them is a GUY!" Fangs added, then rubbed his arm. "Believe me, I know- he hits like one!"

"Alright, that's enough! If you kids are SO SURE we got the wrong guys, then we'll let them go… if you can bring us the 'real' criminals," The second officer scoffed.

"We will, and you're going to regret this!" Velma snapped, and they walked out.

"Okay, good luck!" The first officer laughed. "Some people just don't know criminals when they seem them."

d~b

**Day One in Prison:**

Flip and Shaggy were dropped off at the State Penitentiary, where they were sent through the security check, their personal items taken into custody. Flip went through first and the guards took his shoes, some change in his pockets, a yo-yo and a couple sticks of gum; Shaggy went through next, losing his shoes, his phone, a large triple-supreme pizza, nine boxes of girl-scout cookies, a bag of chips, a box of cupcakes, a box of donuts, three different kinds of beef jerky, eight tacos, a lollipop, five candy-bars, and a ten-foot long sub-sandwich.

The guards looked at Shaggy, wondering how he could fit so much into just one pocket. "Good grief, man." The first guard said. "What's in your other pocket?!"

"Seconds." Shaggy answered.

Once they were stripped of their belongings, they were given orange jumpsuits and placed in a cell. "My mom's going to have a heart-attack when she hears about this." Shaggy gulped.

"Your mom, my dad! He's going to blow his top!" Flip replied. "Speaking of which, I wonder how Pugs is doing…"

d~b

When he was going through the security check, Pugsy was hoping the guards would notice he wasn't a woman and realize they had the wrong criminals. Unfortunately, they didn't really check that far- only felt around his pockets, took his possessions, and gave him a hot-pink jumpsuit. "Uh, aren't these supposed to be orange?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but the warden had the colors changed, since the women kept getting confused with the men in the prison next door." the guard replied, then added closely. "Though, even with different jumpsuits, I still wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Half the chicks here look like men- so don't feel bad, you'll fit right in."

Pugsy sneered. "Buddy, I've got ONE THING that would have me stick out amongst the rest of the inmates here."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how famous you are with dynamite. Every gal here has a special quality. Now get that suit on and get out on the court!" He shoved him into a small room with no windows to change in.

He shook his head. "We'll see how special _my_ quality is when its time to hit the showers."

d~b

Back in town, the others were searching around for any signs of the real crooks. Fangs, Henry, Stanley, and Velma were searching around downtown by a local bar. "We might be able to catch those crooks here- there's a bunch of creeps who hang around this place," Henry whispered.

"Maybe someone even knows where we can find them. Question is, how will we get some answers?" Velma asked herself.

"Leave it to me, Velma," Stanley said, and to everyone's surprise he was dressed up as a thug in a sweater, a ski-cap, torn jeans, with a thin-mustache drawn on, and mascara scribbled on his eyebrows to make them look thicker. He then talked in a gruff, Boston-accent. "I'll get us some answers. Watch this performance!"

Henry face-palmed. "Great. I'm going to end up with TWO brothers in prison," he groaned.

Stanley walked into the bar- then not even a second later he was thrown out. "What happened?" Fangs asked.

"It's ladies' night- no men allowed." he answered… then put on a long wig. "Good thing I've come prepared!"

"I think we should try a different approach, Stanley." Velma said, then turned to Fangs. "Fangs, could you transform into your lycanthropic counterpart?"

Fangs blinked. "Huh?"

"Look at the moon." Henry and Stanley said together.

"How come?" Fangs looked up… and in a swirl, turned into Fangface. "Arrooo! *grr* Where's Pugs? Where is he?! I'll tear him apart! *grr*"

"He's in prison, which is where you come in." Henry told him, holding up a 'Wanted' poster. "We need to get a trace on these criminals- Shaggy, Pugsy and Flip were mistaken for them, and the only way we can clear their names is if we catch the real ones."

"But how? He can't pick up their scent if we don't know where they've been," Stanley questioned.

"We can go to Toontown and see if he can pick up a scent at the ruined bank," Velma added.

"Lets go then," Henry agreed.

d~b

Freddy, Kim, Biff, Daphne, Suzy, and Anne looked around the mall, where they found a clue. "Someone dropped a notepad here," Suzy said, picking it up. "And look what it says!"

"'Note to self: Do not forget the address to the hideout at the pier- Warehouse 55, the trap door… uh… and don't lose the notebook.'" Anne read, arching an eyebrow. "Sounds similar to that note that was left at the scene of the crime,"

"Lets call up the others and tell them," Biff said.

"Hold it- we don't know where Warehouse 55 is. It could be in a completely different town!" Daphne pointed out.

"There's more," Suzy said, flipping the pages of the notebook. "'Note to self again: Warehouse 55 is in San Diego.'"

"Well, that helps. We'll just head there-" Freddy began.

"Hold on, there's something else…" Suzy sighed. "'In case I forget about that hideout, go to the backup hideout in New Mexico, the old cabin on the mountain with a rock that looks like a thumbs-up.'" she turned the page. "'Oh, wait! We blew that one up. It's really the caves in Arizona- or maybe somewhere in Yuma… um… note to self: ask Molo where the hideouts are.'"

Kim sighed. "Apparently, a notebook left behind by the dumb crook won't help much, if he can't remember their hideouts." she muttered.

"Then we'll start at Warehouse 55," Biff said. "San Diego isn't too far from here, so those criminals must be heading there,"

"It's our only lead." Freddy agreed with a shrug.

d~b

Meanwhile, Tom, Alan, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, Chu-Chu and Scooby were looking around an alley close to the mall, the two dogs sniffing around. "Just wait until we catch up to those creeps- I'll teach them not to frame Flip!" Scooter said, viciously swinging his fists.

"You're too small to take on criminals- just stand watch and make sure no goons come this way." Mimi ordered, then turned to Chu-Chu. "Chu-Chu, you keep an eye on him, too."

Scooter crossed his arms, sitting down on a box while the others went deeper into the alley. No one noticed Murf walking by, scratching his head. "Duh, now which way was it?" he asked, turning his back.

Scooter looked up at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm trying to get to our hideout, but I forgot which way to go."

"Where's your hideout?"

"By the old ice-cream shop… I think…"

"Just go two blocks down, then take a left, and keep walking until you see a building with a giant ice-cream cone on it."

"Gee, thanks!" Murf then walked away.

Scooter nodded… then did a double-take, his eyes wide, then ran down the alley. "GUYS! I SAW HIM! I SAW ONE OF THE CROOKS!"

"Where?" Tom asked.

"That way! He's heading for the old ice-cream shop!"

"Lets go! Maybe we can head him off!"

They took a shortcut to the ice-cream shop, where they watched Murf go through a window. "Lets go get the others!" Alan whispered. "You guys stay here while Tom and I go."

They took off, leaving the kids to keep an eye on the hideout. "Now we just have to catch those crooks, and-" Nancy began.

*BOOM!* The west side of the wall exploded, and the criminals drove away.

Freddy, Kim, Suzy, Biff, and Anne came running over. "They blew up their hideout!" Mimi said, shocked.

"Which means… they've probably blown up their other one, too." Kim said, sadly.

"Great. Now what?" Freddy asked.

Anne's cell rang just then. "Hello? …Stanley? Where are you guys?" She asked.

"We're in Toontown, by the bank." Stanley answered on the other line. "You guys won't believe what we've found!"

d~b

**Day Two:**

The routine at the State Prison was already hard to get used to, especially at curfew. Shaggy and Flip had trouble sleeping, since one of the inmates tried suffocating his bunkmate with a pillow, and a guy reached through their bars trying to steal Flip's hat, so they both sat up on the top mattress, not getting any sleep until 3 AM.

…And then everyone had to get up at 5 AM, being served cold, bland oatmeal and warm skim milk for breakfast, and then being sent out into a field surrounded with an electric fence to dig holes… then fill them back up to do the same thing tomorrow.

After a lunch consisting of canned green beans, stale bread, dry meat and tap-water, they were allowed fifteen minutes free time on the court, where they sat on the bench, trying to keep from getting noticed. "We can't go on like this- it's only our second day and already I feel like I'm going to crack!" Shaggy stammered.

"Calm down, Shaggy, don't lose your nerves- they always go for the weak ones," Flip told him.

"Oh, THAT makes me feel SO much better!"

Suddenly, two humanoid beagles, wearing red sweaters, black masks, and tan caps, walked up to them. "Hey, Molo!" the first one, who was tall and muscular, asked. "Our pal, Big Time, wants a woid with yous."

"Who are you guys?" Flip asked.

"Sheesh, Molo, civilization must've messed with your brain," the second one, who was chubby and had a high-pitched voice. "You remember us- the Beagle Boys!"

"…oh crud…" Shaggy whimpered.

"This way, c'mon." Baby Face told them, and they grabbed them by the shoulders and lead them over to Big Time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two-halves of the Bomb Squad," Big Time teased, grinning. "Seems like those plans you were bragging about the last time you were in here never took off, right?"

"Plans?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, something about hitting every bank in the county, then after setting off your 'Super-Bomb' you're going to take all the cash you stole and move to Iceland." Burger said, then chuckled. "Wow, and everyone thought I was the dumb one!"

"Super bomb?" Flip asked, then cleared his throat, deciding to put on an act. "What do you guys know about the Super Bomb?"

"Are you kidding? You guys keep saying it's your master work! Aiming to blow up some high-class place, with an explosion so big it'll wipe the city off the map." Baby Face scoffed. "Murf wouldn't shut up about it."

Flip rubbed his chin. "Oh, yeah… I almost forgot. We set it up two weeks ago,"

"We did?" Shaggy asked, and Flip elbowed him. "Oof! I mean… yeah, we did!"

"Oh yeah? Then why hasn't it gone off, yet?" Big Time questioned. "Or did you screw it up when you got caught?"

Flip chuckled. "Getting caught was part of the plan. See, our other guy- er, 'gal'…" he began, and Shaggy gave a snort, stifling a laugh. "…has the detonator. We're waiting for the signal to set it off- and when it happens, the explosion is going to help blow down the prison wall and cause a jail-break. With so much confusion going on, no one will catch us; and since we were in jail at the time, no one will suspect us," he then got up in Big Time's face. "And it would be a good idea to keep quiet about it, if you want a free ticket out,"

Big Time sneered, but slowly grinned. "Me and the boys were planning on digging our way out with a jackhammer Ma hid in one of her pies, but I think I'll save it for later, in case your plan doesn't go down."

"HEY YOU GUYS!" a guard shouted. "BREAK'S OVER! BACK TO YOUR CELLS!"

The inmates then headed into the building. "Psst! Flip!" Shaggy whispered, leaning down to Flip. "What was with that story?"

"I figured it was a good idea to get information, let alone give everyone the idea to leave us alone," Flip replied quietly. "Just go with it until we can get out of here,"

"…if we get out of here,"

d~b

Shaggy and Flip had no trouble coming up with a way to blend in… Pugsy, on the other hand, had more trouble.

The routine at the women's prison was similar to that of the men's, only their jobs included crushing rocks, scrubbing floors, and doing dishes (there was a kitchen duty, but when an inmate tried poisoning the chili, a line was drawn). During break, the women could either go out into the court or- for reasons for disorderly conduct- stayed in their cells. …In fact, the only thing similar to the men's prison was the food.

Pugsy sat out on the court, when one girl sat down beside him, with brown hair tied back in a pony-tail, and looking very young for her age. "So, you're the second criminally-insane genius to wind up in here, huh?" she asked.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"You're Moxy, of the Bomb Squad- only woman in the group who knows how to make a bomb the size of the Titanic that can blow away a whole city. Word is you're the brains of the trio,"

"Uh, yeah… sure. Who are you?"

"The name's Heloise. …So, how'd you get caught?"

Pugsy scowled, resting his face on his fist. "A couple of cops who were short on brains, that's how. …What are you doing in here? Aren't you a little young?"

"Meh, I get that a lot. I was sent here for five weeks after I used my latest invention to drill my boss into the floor- apparently he felt I was 'too brutal' in my work, which he appreciated, but believed I aimed for the wrong people."

"I see."

"So, is it true that you're working on the Super Bomb?"

"Super-bomb? …Oh, yeah, I am. Just about finished for, uh, our latest job."

"Right. I have one more question."

"What?"

"Why the heck do you sound like a guy?"

Pugsy gave a deadpanned look. "Well, this may come as a surprise for you, Heloise, but I'm actually a-"

"HEY YOU MORONS! BREAK IT UP!" A guard shouted, then ran over to a redheaded teen and an alien girl with long black hair. "EVERYONE BACK INSIDE!"

Heloise rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Vicky and Blackfire- one in for child abuse, the other for deception of her home planet… both trying to win the title of cruelty, but neither succeed."

"Who holds the title?" Pugsy asked. Immediately, he was tripped, and Heloise dropped a rock on his head.

"Take a guess! Mwuahahaha!"

He could only groan. "…girls…"

d~b

**Day Three:**

Every few weeks, the men and women from both prisons got to meet up for a few minutes of 'quality time' (considering this is a kid's show, we'll avoid details). They looked over names on a list, then picked the inmate they were familiar with or wanted to meet. Shaggy and Flip were lucky enough to both meet with Pugsy- after promising the guard they wouldn't fight over the 'girl' (Shaggy had trouble with this vow, unable to stop laughing).

They sat in a room with a bed and a barred window. "So, how are you two holding up?" Pugsy asked.

"Not as bad as I thought… starving though." Shaggy replied.

"He's been on a diet since we got here." Flip explained. "What about you? …How'd you get that black eye?"

"Lets just say, the term 'hit like a girl' has a different meaning over there." he then leaned close. "The only reason why I'm not dead yet is because half of these wacky women think I have some sort of 'super bomb' set up and see me as a criminalized genius."

"We heard about it at the prison too, that's why we get off easy with the inmates." Shaggy replied. "Flip made up a story that you… or 'Moxy'… has the detonator hidden somewhere and can rig the explosion that'll break down the prison wall and cause a jailbreak."

Pugsy looked at Flip. "Where did you come up with that?!"

"I just made it up as I went." Flip said with a shrug. "But it got me thinking… if the real crooks have a super-bomb that can wipe out a city, and they're still out there…"

"I get what you're saying. I've been thinking the same thing… which is why we have to bustify out of here. TONIGHT."

"Tonight?! How?!" Shaggy questioned.

"I share a cell with a crazified girl. I looked under her pillow this morning when I suspected her of cutting off a piece of my hair for one of her weirdatious experiments, and I came up with an idea on how to get her to help me bustify us out. It's gotta be tonight- those creepos could set that bomb off at any moment."

There was a knock at the door. "Time's up," A guard said.

"See you guys tonight,"

"See you, Pugs. Good luck," Flip replied.

d~b

**That Night…**

Shaggy and Flip were lying in their bunks…

*BZZZZZ-CRASH!*

When the giant drill shot up through the floor, Heloise and Pugsy at the controls. "I said to keep it SUBTLE," he said.

"And I told you to keep out of my stuff- NOW HAND IT OVER!" Heloise snarled.

Pugsy rolled his eyes, then handed her a picture of a boy with yellow hair and missing a tooth, with the name 'Jimmy Two-Shoes' scribbled at the top. He then opened the hatch. "Lets blow this joint, guys."

"Right behind ya!" Shaggy exclaimed, and he and Flip dived in.

"Hang on!" Heloise shouted, then the drill dived back through the floor.

The guards ran by just then. "What the… how the… when the… who the… where the…?!" one of them stammered. "FOLLOW THAT TUNNEL!"

Meanwhile in the Beagle Boys' cell, digging a hole, the three criminals gaped. "…wow, they know how to go out in style," Baby Face commented.

"Why can't Ma ever put one of those in her cakes?" Burger whined.

d~b

With our criminals, they were at Warehouse 55. Molo was standing there, smoking his cigar, while Moxy worked on something beneath some tarp, and Murf was keeping watch out a window with some binoculars (holding them wrong). "Is it done yet, Moxy?" Molo asked.

"For the last time, give me a minute!" Moxy snapped. "It takes a lot of concentration to calibrate these things- and it doesn't help to breathe down my neck!"

"Hey, I told you to have it done by tonight- we were supposed to be on our way to Washington by now, but SOMEONE just HAD to send Murf out to pick her up some peanut-brittle for her non-stop cravings!"

Moxy looked up from beneath the tarp with a glare. "Well, if you're in such a hurry, YOU can finish it!" she stood up, storming over to the car, pulling out some nutter-butter bars. "I need a break anyway."

"Moxy, be reasonable! You and I both know you're a master when it comes to these things. Ain't that right, Murf? …Murf?" he looked over, seeing Murf still looking out the window. "HEY MURF!"

"Duh, yeah boss?" Murf replied.

"What are you looking at over there?!"

"Oh, just a cute little bunny." he looked out the window through the binoculars. "It's near those group of teenagers, dogs, and… um… some wolf-like thing coming this way."

"WHAT?!" Moxy and Molo shouted, running over.

"Why didn't you tell us anyone was coming this way, lame-brain?!" Moxy demanded.

"Because they're so far away! At least a mile down the road. See?" he handed the binoculars (still facing the wrong way) to Molo.

The gangster about looked through them, paused seeing they were the wrong way, slapped Murf, then looked through them the right way. "A mile my eye. Great, just great! We're gonna have to blow this place up now! Moxy, load up the bomb- Murf, see if you can keep those runts away. We can't have anyone breaking in-"

*BZZZZ-CRASH!*

The drill shot out of the ground, and Heloise looked around. "Huh, guess we made a wrong turn." she said.

"What the heck?!" Molo shouted.

They opened up the top, and Flip pointed ahead. "HEY! THERE'S THE GUYS (and girl) WHO GOT US SENT TO PRISON!" he shouted.

"Lets get 'em!" Pugsy yelled.

"Wuh-oh. RUN FOR IT, BOYS!" Moxy screamed.

The criminals tried to make a run for it, but our heroes tackled them, as a cloud of dust erupted (Heloise videotaped the violence to put on Spewtube). "This is for all the trouble you've caused!" Flip shouted, pinning Molo to the ground and beating him.

"Someone (ow!) Get (oof!) This (ooh!) Kid (yow!) Off (ee!) Of (ouch!) me! (oh!)," Molo shouted between punches.

"Duh, you're no match for me!" Murf sneered at Shaggy, his fists raised.

"Hey, what's that?" Shaggy asked, pointing over.

Murf, like the idiot he is, turned around. "What?" Shaggy then slammed a barrel over his head. "OOF!"

Moxy faced off with Pugsy. "Uh, you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" she asked.

"Maybe… except I just broke out of a woman's prison, so-" Pugsy said quickly, then punched her.

The others burst into the warehouse just then, with some Toontown cops at their sides. "There they are, officers!" Freddy cried.

The criminals and our heroes stopped their brawling, and everyone looked back and forth between them. "Oh my gosh, they look so much alike! How are we going to tell them apart?!" The first cop, an orange bobcat, gasped.

"Well, for one thing, I'm just a kid," Flip spoke up.

"I'm not some doofus with bad hygiene," Shaggy added.

"And, for the hundredth time this episode, I'm a MAN." Pugsy said loud and clear.

"Dang, just when I was about to pull the whole 'We're the real ones!' cliché," Molo sneered.

"You guys may have your distinguishing characteristics, but WE'VE still got a BOMB!" Moxy shouted, then pulled the tarp back, revealing a large bomb. "One false move, and we'll blow this place sky-high!"

"That's where you're wrong," Alan said, then held up some blue-prints. "You see, one of you dropped these blueprints in a tunnel entrance we found dug-up behind the bank."

"And on them happens to be instructions for an emergency deactivation." Velma added. "Just push the green button on the side."

Moxy and Molo glared at Murf. "Oh yeah… I knew I forgot something." the idiot said.

"Well, lets see how fast you can deactivate it!" Molo shouted, then whipped out the detonator and clicked it-

Nothing happened.

"Wha…?" he clicked it again, nothing. He clicked it several more times, growing frustrated. "I thought you had it hooked up, Moxy!"

"I DID! What's going on with…" She turned, seeing Flip was standing there, holding the green button in. "GET AWAY FROM THERE, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" she lunged.

*WHACK!* Pugsy held up a board, half-smacking her in the face, half having her run into it. "THAT'S for making me wear a pink jumpsuit!" he sneered.

"Well, Bonkers, before anything else happens, lets haul these guys off to jail," The second cop, a chubby man with brown hair, said as he cuffed Murf and Molo.

"Sure thing, Lucky!" Bonkers replied, cuffing Moxy. "It's off to the Men's State Prison for you!"

"I'M A WOMAN!" Moxy shouted.

"But, what are we going to do about the bomb?" Kim asked.

"Ah, we deactivated it. It shouldn't do any harm." Flip said.

"Yeah… I might just take it home and 'disassemble' it." Heloise said, grinning an evil grin, then pushed a button and a large mechanical claw snagged onto the bomb, pulling it inside. She then turned to the guys. "If you guys ever come around Miseryville, look me up… if you want to cause some chaos." With an evil cackle, she drove off.

"Should we go after her?" Daphne asked.

"Nah… I think her boss wants her back at work, anyhow." Pugsy replied with a shrug. "Plus, Flip is right. We deactivated that bomb, so it shouldn't cause any-"

*KRAKA-KA-BLAMO!*

Down the highway, a large orange mushroom cloud emerged, and a burned Heloise flew through the air and landed on the ground. "…or, maybe not." Shaggy said, bluntly.

Everyone only shrugged, as a circle closed in on Heloise, who coughed out smoke.

d~b

The circle re-opened to the two idiot cops standing in the office. "Hey, we got some new 'Wanted' posters in," the first one said, holding up a poster that had a picture of his partner on it.

"I know, I just got some," The second one said, holding another up which had a picture of the first cop on it.

They paused. "HEY!" They shouted, and tackled each other, trying to arrest the other.

Pugsy, Flip, and Shaggy looked through the window, holding up the posters [they made] and smirking.

d~b

**A/N: I must confess, I'm a fan of Heloise (from Jimmy Two-Shoes), and I couldn't help but give her a big cameo, as well as the characters from 'Bonkers'. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Ep 12: Babysitting Services?

**Well, guys, sorry for the wait but here's a new chap-**

**Random child: (holds toy-pony in front of screen) ~My little pony, my little pony, la la la la la…~**

***sigh* Forgot to mention, I had to babysit tonight. This is my little niece, Squinky. (that's her alias, since I cannot use her real name online)**

**Squinky: Hello online people! So what story are we opening?**

**T_T Well, I'M opening up my 'Adventures of Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip' story, so why don't you go-**

**Squinky: OH! I LOVE THOSE GUYS! Will you read me the story, Uncle ATF? Pweeeeeese? *bambi eyes***

***groan* Fine… but if it goes on to midnight, you'd better be asleep.**

**Squinky: Okey-Dokey! (waves little pony around)**

**AND NO SINGING THE 'MY LITTLE PONY' THEME DURING THE CHAPTER!**

**Squinky: Awww… **

***rubs face* Alright… lets get on with it.**

d~b

Flanigan slowly lowered the script. "Um, I do like the story boys… but I think we should leave out the innuendo Pugsy used." he said.

"I told you it was a stupid idea." Pugsy muttered.

"Hey, we were just joking around- that's part of making a cartoon, right? To have fun with it." Flip replied with a shrug.

The director shifted. "Yes, well, that's become somewhat of a problem. You see, nowadays, people have 'too much fun' making a cartoon and… well, it's basically how 'Problem Solverz' was made (thank God that show got cancelled off the network)." he told them. "Apparently, a lot of parents are disgusted with lack of proper role-models, and don't want to see anything too mature- or else keep it downplayed so the kids won't understand them until they got older."

"Like what Animaniacs did?" Shaggy guessed.

"Yes… you see, the censors have been strict lately, and want material that shows characters that are a little more, ah, _responsible_."

"Then why the heck are there so many shows out there that involve irresponsible characters?" Flip questioned. "Like 'Regular Show', 'The Amazing World of Gumball', the newer episodes of 'Spongebob', 'Jimmy Two-Shoes'… and don't get me started on 'Adult Swim'- they think kids don't watch that, but they do."

"And then there's the anime- don't forget the anime," Shaggy added.

"Let alone the live-action movies they've made about other cartoons- practically destroyed the nostalgiatric memorizations!" Pugsy said, then patted Shaggy on the shoulder. "…Sorry, Shag."

Shaggy let out a heavy sigh. "It still hurts… so bad…"

"Alright, alright, so the censors would let it slip! But you should still show some responsibility in this show, if you want a parental approval to help stay on the ratings." Flanigan scoffed, exasperated. "Otherwise, take your scripts elsewhere."

"Uh, have you've even been paying ATTENTION to most of our stories?" Pugsy sneered, crossing his arms. "Such as how we're having to watch out for each other, learn lessons about the mistakes we make, the consequences when we get ourselves into trouble…"

"And if THAT isn't enough to convince you… these next scripts will!" Flip set a stack of scripts in front of Flanigan. "So until you've read all of them, don't give any more judgements!"

Flanigan groaned, looking at the clock. "And to think… it's only been five hours…"

d~b

_~Episode 12~_

_Misadventures in Babysitting_

"Of all the hair-brained, numb-skulled, ridiculous, _ignorpotomistic_ things you two have ever come up with, THIS has got to be the worst!" Pugsy was grousing one day as he stood in the front yard.

Shaggy and Flip were standing beside a sign they had made, reading: 'Babysitters Club'.

"Hey, it sounded like a good idea to us. We're always having to take care of kids," Shaggy responded. "I always have to help Scoob keep an eye on Flim-Flam and Scrappy, you're always helping Fangs and Fangface watch their younger cousin, Baby Fangs aka Fangpuss…"

"And I always have to watch out for Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter during cases," Flip added. "I'm telling you, we have enough experience for a job like this- it'll be an easy score!"

Pugsy pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "…why babysitting? Just… _why?"_ he questioned... while mentally questioning why he hangs around the two.

"Because, like we said before, it's a good idea. Just give it a try!"

He gave them a deadpanned look instead. "I did… and I ended up getting attacked by a miniaturized furball WITH TEETH."

"Oh just give it a shot, Pugs. We'll be helping out a lot of people, and making a lot of money!" Shaggy scoffed.

"No amount of money will change my mind. I ain't doing it!" With that, Pugsy walked off.

"…We're charging ten bucks an hour, double on weekends."

Pugsy walked back over. "Then again, there ARE a lot of people who need breaks from their kids. …Not to mention, Shag, Flip is a kid himself- he'll need someone to show him how it's done."

Flip gave him a glare. "Did you not hear my statement about watching over my three younger siblings?" he sneered.

"Yeah, but you'll be watching someone else's kids- it's going to be a hassle, and you're pretty young."

"I didn't really think of that." Shaggy realized. "Maybe you should leave the work up to us, Flip, just until we know how responsible you can be."

Flip fumed. "I'll show you BOTH how responsible I am… Just wait until we get our first client!" he snapped.

"Alright, calm down… first thing I think we should do is change the name," Pugsy stated.

"Why? 'Babysitters Club' sounds catchy," Shaggy said.

Pugsy held up a ton of books… all which had the same title. "Yeah, it's also taken."

Shaggy paused, then quickly painted over the sign, making it read: 'Babysitters Inc.' instead.

"Better."

d~b

Their first clients came one weekend… three, actually. "Oh, thank God I found someone," a brunette mother said when she walked into the house, with her six-year-old son, Calvin. "My regular babysitter was sick, and I've been on the phone all week looking for a replacement."

"I think you should've called more people," Calvin scoffed.

"My husband and I are going out to dinner. We'll pick him up around 9," she then knelt down. "And Calvin, be good…" she gave a dark glare. "_And I mean it_."

She walked out, and Calvin turned to the three sitters, looking at Flip. "…Aren't you a little young to be a babysitter?" he asked.

"No." Flip scoffed.

There was a knock at the door, and the second client came in. "Ooh, thank goodness I called you boys. Been having trouble looking for someone to watch Bobby here, and his brother and sister already made plans for tonight that they refused to cancel," Mrs. Generic, who spoke with a slight Scandinavian accent, told them. "It was really irritating, don't cha know, especially when his uncle Ted had a bowling tournament he couldn't pass up… So thank you so much for taking him tonight!" she knelt down and tussled her son's stuck-up black hair. "Now, you be a good boy, and I'll see you around 9, okay?"

"Yes, Mom." Bobby replied in a high-pitched, somewhat gurgled voice, and his mother gave him a big kiss on the cheek and walked out the door (he wiped his cheek after she left).

He turned to the babysitters, then looked at Calvin, who arched an eyebrow. "Nice hairstyle," he said.

"Thanks,"

Finally, the third client arrived. "Thank you for watching Diego," Mr. Marquez told them as he dropped his son off.

"But Papa, I don't need a babysitter, I can handle myself," Diego replied.

"I know, _mino_, but after your sister encountered that anaconda in the sewers and is recovering at the hospital… well, I just don't want the same to happen to you. Just be a good boy, and I'll pick you up after your mama and I are finished tracking it down." he gave his son a kiss on the cheek, then left.

Diego sighed. "I know how to take care of myself, I do it all the time while rescuing animals,"

"I know how you feel, dude… except for the 'animal rescue' part." Flip told him.

"Sooooooo…. now what are we going to do?" Calvin asked. "Because it's already been two minutes and I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well… what do you kids want to do? It's only 6, so we've got about three hours to-" Shaggy began to say.

"Lets build a fort!" Bobby exclaimed, excitedly.

"I want to have a water-pistol fight!" Calvin exclaimed, mischieviously.

"I want to help my parents track that anaconda," Diego said, glumly.

Calvin paused. "Scratch that. I want to do what he wants to do!"

"Alright, alright, alright… Since there's three of us, why don't we each split up with you guys, and do each of your little activities. And if we get bored, we can swap," Pugsy suggested.

"Sounds good. Calvin and I can go out back and have a water-pistol fight," Flip agreed.

"Ah heh, how about someone a little more your level, Flip…" Shaggy chuckled, nudging the nine-year-old over to Bobby. "You can build a fort with Bobby."

"And you can hang out with Diego," Pugsy added, referring to Shaggy. "Calvin and I will go out back,"

Shaggy paused. "Diego?!" he pulled Pugsy close, hissing, "The kid who wants to chase an anaconda?!"

"Oh c'mon, Shag, he's just a kid- he'll probably just take you around the block." he whispered back. "Besides, I'm giving you a break here- it takes a tough guy to handle Calvin."

"Why are you guys whispering? We can still hear you." Flip spoke up.

"And going around the block would be a great start!" Diego said, grabbing Shaggy's arm and pulling him along. "The anaconda has been traced around this area, lets go!"

Shaggy could only moan.

"Well, lets not just stand around here, 'tough guy', lets start our war!" Calvin said, pulling Pugsy along. "Hope you brought a life-saver, because I'm gonna drown you!"

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "I'm shaking," he said, sarcastically as he was dragged out… though poked his head back in. "Remember, Flip: If you have any trouble, Shaggy and I will be outside."

Flip shook his head, then turned to Bobby. "So, ready to make a fort?" he asked.

"Sure! Where should we make it?" Bobby asked.

"How about in the living room, and have the entrance facing the television so that we can watch television while watching for intruders."

"Okay!"

They gathered pillows, blankets, chairs, and got to work.

d~b

Shaggy walked around the block with Diego, the child looking around for an anaconda… and suddenly looked towards the audience. "The anaconda could be anywhere. When animals are out of their natural environments, they often search for the closest thing that fits their habitat."

Shaggy arched an eyebrow, following his gaze. "Who are you talking to?" he asked… and suddenly a large screen showing a documentary on anacondas slid in front of them. "Whoa! What the…?!"

"Anacondas like living in swamps, marshes, or slow-moving streams, like those in the Amazon rainforests," Diego narrated, and then the screen slid away… Shaggy looking around confused.

"What was that just now?" he asked.

Diego was still talking to the audience. "Do you know what might be close enough to a swamp, that an anaconda could live in?"

Shaggy arched an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay- WHOOP!" he jumped back when a large blue arrow floated by, 'clicking' the forest. "What the heck's going on?!"

"Right! The forest would have a stream anacondas could live in. It might be following the sewer lines to the aqueduct pipe that ends by it! Lets go!"

_Go Diego, go go Diego!_

_Go Diego, Go!_

Shaggy looked around. "Where's that music coming from?" he asked.

"C'mon, this way!" Diego exclaimed, running towards the forest.

"YAH! Where are you going?! Wait up!"

d~b

Pugsy had told Calvin to wait in the backyard, while he searched the garage for some water-pistols. "Bad news, Calvin, we don't have any water-pistols. Got a different game in mind?" he called, walking back in the yard…

…while Calvin got lost in one of his 'fantasies'. "Zounds! It's a dreaded zarg-being from the planet lowdmowth!" the six-year-old gasped from the bushes, holding onto a kinked water-hose, as he was in the middle of a 'Spaceman Spiff' fantasy. "With only an acid-blaster in his possession, the valiant _Spaceman Spiff _readies for battle!"

Pugsy looked around. "Calvin? Where'd you go? …And what's with the narration?"

*SPLOOSH!*

"ACK!"

Calvin doused Pugsy, soaking him to the bone. "Unfortunately, the blast has only made the alien-scum angry. Spiff makes a getaway!" he said narratively, and took off.

Pugsy shook his head dry, then took off after the six-year-old. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PEST!"

d~b

In just a few moments, Flip and Bobby had built a fort five-feet high, and were sitting at the top. "Wow, this is the greatest fort ever!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Aye, that it is," Flip said, putting on a pirate-hat and eye-patch, holding up a toy sword. "And it be our job to defend our Pirate Fort from any scallywags! Right, first-mate Bobby?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Bobby said… imagining they were in an actual pirate-fort, looking like actual pirates, and their fort being filled with treasure. He then imagined an enemy ship shooting cannonballs at them. "Oh no, sir! Enemy ship at one o'clock, and it's trying to blast down our fort!"

Flip, using his imagination, had a cannon the size of Australia rise up from a secret compartment. "We'll see who'll be blasting who! FIRE!"

"Ka-blam!/Boom!/Pow!/Krakow!/Blam!/Ka-Boom!" they each shouted, making explosion-sounds.

"Woo-hoo! We've won! Raid the ship for any goods!" Flip exclaimed.

"To the ship!" Bobby agreed, and they tumbled down their fort and over to the couch, sticking their hands in the crevices, pulling out a couple nickels, a lugnut, and an old cookie… though in their imaginations, they were doubloons, a diamond and a giant pearl.

"Score!" they exclaimed.

d~b

"YAAAAAAH!" Shaggy screamed, being at the mercy of a large anaconda.

"The anaconda is cumbersome on land, but when in the water they can be really quick!" Diego said, mainly to the audience. "Hurry, we have to find something to help Shaggy, before the anaconda squeezes him too tight!" he then turned slightly, showing his rescue-pack. "Say, 'Rescue Pack'!"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO, YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND?! HELP MEEEEE!" Shaggy screamed.

One minute went by.

"HURRY UP, DIEGO! *gack!* MY LUNGS ARE ABOUT TO POP!"

"…What do we need?" Diego asked the audience.

"HELP! THAT'S WHAT!"

"Rope!"

"ROPE?!"

Suddenly the rescue-pack turned into a long coil of rope, which Diego tossed over a branch, then swung down and tore Shaggy out of the anaconda's grip. "Bueno! We saved Shaggy!"

"Yeah, only FIVE MINUTES LATE!"

"Now, to catch the anaconda!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?! THAT THING NEARLY KILLED US! YOU SAID YOURSELF IT WAS KNOWN AS THE 'ELEPHANT KILLER', YOU KNOW WHAT IT COULD DO TO A HUMAN?! …ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Diego suddenly had a large case in his hands, with heating light-bulbs. "Anacondas can adapt to different environments, but when in captivity it's important to have their cages at the right temperature, so they won't overheat or catch hyperthermia, otherwise they'll die…" he then approached the snake. "C'mon, anaconda, we'll take you back home to the Amazon."

Just like that, the anaconda slithered in, not giving Diego a single problem.

"Bueno! Now lets go get my parents!"

Shaggy only gawked. "Oh great… what next?" he whimpered… and the large blue arrow clicked a picture beneath him of the house, and he smacked it away. "Would you knock it off?!"

d~b

As for Pugsy, he had chased Calvin to a hill, where the six-year-old was sitting in a wagon. "Uh-Oh!" he cried, inching forward.

"GOTCHA!" Pugsy shouted, lunging and landing in the wagon as he grabbed Calvin…

…which also caused the wagon to start rolling downhill at a rapid speed.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" They both screamed, maneuvering around trees and rocks.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?" Pugsy cried.

"I DON'T KNOW! I NEVER TRIED!" Calvin replied.

*KA-KLUNK!*

They hit a log, and went flying out…

…over the edge of a cliff…

…with a rocky stream at the bottom.

"I knew this was a bad ideeaaaAAAA!" Pugsy cried as they fell.

*CRASH!*

d~b

Flip and Bobby sat in their fort, watching cartoons on the television, just as Shaggy and Diego walked in- Shaggy looking pale- followed by Pugsy and Calvin- both who were soaked, covered in mud, and covered in bandages. "Hi guys. Have fun?" Flip asked.

"Don't…" Pugsy growled.

"Ask…" Shaggy finished, bitterly.

The parents came just then and collected their kids. "So glad you managed to catch that anaconda, Diego- I suppose you're responsible enough after all," Mr. Marquez said.

"…only if responsible means 'talking to nothing and relying on a backpack for help'." Shaggy muttered.

"I am SO sorry about Calvin's behavior…" Calvin's mom apologized.

"Lady… just never call again… I want to reach middle age…" Pugsy replied.

"Ooh, golly gee, Bobby, I'm glad you managed to stay out of trouble," Mrs. Generic said, after noticing the state the others were in.

"Yeah, we had fun, no trouble at all." Flip said, smiling.

"Mom, can Flip babysit more often?" Bobby asked.

"I don't see why not… he sure knows how to handle kids,"

The parents paid them then left.

Flip looked at Pugsy and Shaggy, grinning… and the two teens walked outside, uprooted their sign, and trudged upstairs. "Next bright idea you have, keep it to yourself," Pugsy muttered.

"Whatever, man. I'm going to bed," Shaggy moaned.

"Me too." Flip said, following them, heading to his room. "Let me know if you need anything!"

"SHUT UP, FLIP!" Pugsy snapped.

Flip chuckled, and the blue arrow clicked on his smiling face, thus ending the episode.

d~b

Flip stood in the living room that night. "We had such fun babysitting today! What was your favorite part?" he asked the audience.

"Flip! Who are you talking to?" Pugsy called.

Flip didn't notice. "…I liked that too. My favorite part was showing the guys I knew how to handle kids,"

"Good gravy, not you too!" Shaggy shouted.

"Well, see you next time!" Flip waved goodbye, then put on a safari hat, walking off with a stuffed tiger. "C'mon, Hobbes, lets go exploring!"

"Are you on some new medication?!" Pugsy demanded.

"I know what I learned from this episode…" Shaggy sighed.

"What's that?"

"I am never going to have kids," Shaggy then slumped down in bed.

"…ditto." Pugsy collapsed next… and the blue arrow floated towards them. "BEAT IT!"

It quickly shot off, and the circle closed around the two exhausted characters… until Calvin popped up. "Hey! Anyone see a nine-year-old run off with a tiger?!" he demanded.

d~b

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The guys finally realized how fun (and difficult) babysitting can be and-**

**Squinky: (holds up Strawberry Shortcake doll) ~Strawberry Shortcake!~**

**What are you still doing up?! It's 2 AM!**

**Squinky: Well, I would have been asleep sooner, if you finished this by midnight like you planned.**

**Okay, so it got a little delayed… just go to bed!**

**Squinky: Okay! *falls asleep* Zzzzz…**

***sigh* Well, next episode, the 'responsibility' level decreases…**

**Squinky: *jolts awake* Is that when Shaggy and Flip throw a-**

**GO TO SLEEP!**

**Squinky: Okay! *zzzzzzzz***

***face-palm* Just review…**

**Squinky: *pops awake* But no flames or you'll be on babysitting duty next!**

**Good grief, did you drink espresso before you came over?!**

**Squinky: …yes.**

***face-desk* Just. Sleep.**

**Squinky: Will you read me another story?**

**Yeah… how about THIS ONE?! (holds up 'Twilight' book)**

**Squinky: EEK! *quickly goes to sleep***

**That's what I thought.**

***note: no actual 'twilight' books were used in the making of this authors note, all books were replaced by a block of wood with the picture on it... which could probably make a better movie. (yes, we're even bashing the series here).***


	15. Ep 12 and a half: HOUSE PARTY!

**Okay, now for a mini-episode. Yeah, it's going to be a short one, but namely because the next episode is going to be a long one (and I mean LONG). So here's something to enjoy!**

d~b

Flanigan took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "I have to read ALL of these?" he asked.

"Yes!" Shaggy, Flip and Pugsy all replied.

"And you boys won't leave me alone until I do?"

"Yes!"

"And what would happen if I rejected them?"

"You'd lose your chance at making a series that could save your job," The trio paused, looking at each other, wondering how the heck they did that.

Flanigan sighed. "Great. My job is on the line and the only thing that might save me are your silly ideas, and there's NOTHING to get me out of it…"

*BAM! BAM! BAM!*

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Alexandra screamed from inside the cabinet… which she's been locked in for quite some time now.

"Oh, man, I forgot we trappified her in there!" Pugsy yelped.

*BAM! BAM! BAM!* Alexandra was making dents in the metal door, close to breaking it open.

"Uh, Flanny, if I were you, I'd do what we're about to do." Flip told the director.

"What's that?" Flanigan asked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The trio all shouted, and shot out of the room. Flanigan yelped and took off with them, not wanting to cross Alexandra's war-path.

*KA-BAM!* Alexandra finally kicked the door open, breathing heavily, red in the face. "When I catch those guys, I'll mess their faces up so bad it'll wake up their doctor!" she snarled, rolling up her sleeves… until she noticed one of the scripts lying at her feet. "What the heck is this? Those nimrods actually had the brains to write up their own show? HA! This I gotta read…"

d~b

_Episode 12 ½_

_~Party and Pugsy's!~_

It was a warm Friday afternoon as Shaggy and Flip stood in Pugsy's driveway, as the teen was loading a couple suitcases into his car. "Have a safe trip, Pugs. Tell the gang we said 'hi'." Shaggy said.

"Thanks. Now, I'll be gone until Sunday, and I want you guys to keep an eye on the place," he told them. "Just bring in the mail, keep the place clean, make sure no one breaks in, stuff like that."

"You can count on us, Pugsy. We'll make sure it stays standing- your house is like a second-home to us." Flip told him.

Pugsy rolled his eyes, climbing into his car. "I know- you guys sleep over practically every night. Just behave yourselves, alright? And do NOT let anyone come over while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, man. You have nothing to worry about. Go have a good time," Shaggy replied.

"I'll try." he started the car and backed out of the driveway, sticking his head out the window. "Just don't burn the house down, alright?" With that, he drove off.

Shaggy and Flip walked back into the house. "Alright, so all we have to do is keep the place clean, take care of a few things, and make sure no one breaks in for two days. This shouldn't be too hard," the nine-year-old claimed.

"Yeah, we can do this. It'll be no sweat." Shaggy said, leaning against an end-table… knocking a plant over and spilling dirt on the floor. "Like ZOINKS! …wait, since when did Pugsy get a plant?"

"No time to question sudden theatrics, just scoop the dirt back into the pot while I get the vacuum!" Flip said, rushing to the hall closet, while Shaggy hastily scooped dirt back into the pot, setting it back on the table- the plant was crooked, so he nudged it back up, though it fell limp again and he whimpered. The kid returned with a vacuum. "Alright, this isn't so bad, we can clean this." he clicked on the vacuum…

*VRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrthph*

…which died quickly. "Like, oh no! It's not working!" Shaggy yelped.

Flip shook the nozzle. "Its circuits must've died out!" he said.

Shaggy whimpered… then rolled the vacuum over, pounding his fist on it. "C'mon, live darn you, LIVE!" he then grabbed the nozzle and began blowing air into it, as if giving CPR. He then turned to Flip, frantically. "NOTHING'S WORKING!"

Flip grabbed him by the shoulders. "SHAGGY, CALM DOWN! It's not a living thing! Good grief… We'll just borrow someone else's."

Shaggy nodded. "Okay… *sigh* Okay… Augie lives down the street, we'll see if he has one," he took out his cell, calling Augie. "Hey, man, we've got a situation. Pugs is out of town and we're watching his house, and we need a vacuum quick!"

"Alright, I'll bring mine over. Sheesh, you sound like it's the end of the world or something," Augie said on the other line.

"It WILL be if there's a mess when he gets back!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow. I'm on my way,"

Shaggy paced the floor for five minutes until Augie arrived, with a small hand-vacuum. "Sorry, this was the only thing I had. I forgot mine busted after my dog Elmo sucked up Mudsy's cat, Boo, up into it." he said, handing it to Flip.

"This'll work, thanks!" Flip said, taking it and cleaning up the mess.

Augie looked around. "So, this is Pugsy's place, huh? Not bad,"

"You've never been over before?" Shaggy asked.

"Nah, he doesn't invite many people over- actually, outside if his gang, you guys are the only ones he's ever let over."

"We just hang out a lot,"

"Hey, you and I hang out a lot, too, don't we?"

Shaggy blinked. "Only when our gangs are at the same malt shop… which only happened twice this summer."

"Right! So I don't think Pugs would mind having another friend over, while a close friend of his is watching his house."

"Pugsy said no one was allowed over while he was gone," Flip told him.

"Hey, I won't stay long. I just want to check the place out. I'm heading over to D.D.'s to watch the hockey game in a few minutes anyway." he looked into the living room. "Speaking of which, I wonder why Pugs never told us he had surround sound! …And is that the new Z-Pod?" he sat down, turning on the TV.

"Uh, Augie, we don't mean to be rude, but you really need to…"

Augie's cell phone rang just then. "Hello? …Hey, D.D., what's up? …Cable's out? That sucks. …Nah, I haven't gotten mine hooked up yet. I'm over at Pugsy's place, now- we can check out the game on his TV. See ya." he then hung up.

"Excuse me, but you can't invite D.D. over here while Pugsy's gone!" Shaggy said, sternly. "He said no one was allowed over!"

"Yeah, you guys will have to go somewhere else," Flip added, crossing his arms.

"Relax, we'll just watch the game and leave, and I'll make sure no one makes a mess," Augie said, coolly.

There was a knock at the door, and Shaggy opened it, not only seeing D.D., but also Johnny Bravo, Top Cat, Jabberjaw, Max the rabbit, Kenan and Kel, Eddie Winslow, Waldo Faldo, Steve Urkel, and Gir. "What the…?! Where'd you all come from?!" Shaggy demanded.

"Oh, well, I came along one day, when my parents fell in love and got married…" Kel began.

"He didn't mean like that!" Kenan told him. "We came from D.D.'s house,"

"Wow, this is a nice place. You got any cheese?" Steve asked.

Flip turned to Augie. "Augie, I thought you said only D.D. was coming over!" he hissed.

"I never said that. I just said I was planning on going over to his house to watch the Hockey game," Augie said.

"Where's Pugsy?" D.D. asked, looking around.

"He's out of town, which is why you guys have to leave- no one's allowed over!" Shaggy told him.

"Ah, man… do we have to leave _again_?" Max asked, his pointy-smile fading to a frown. "I'm going to miss seeing guys knock teeth out with sticks!"

"Again?" Flip asked.

"Yeah, we tried my house, but Mama won't let me have company over since she just cleaned house," Johnny Bravo sighed.

"And Tibbles caught me trying to hook up a television in the alley, so that blew our plans," Top Cat added.

"And my television got stolen- Sam is still looking for it, it's my off-day." Max put in.

"Lets just say, no matter who's house we went to, we either had no TV access, or weren't allowed to have a lot of people over." Eddie said.

"All we'll do is watch the game and leave, guys. Don't worry." Augie scoffed.

Shaggy and Flip looked at each other. "Alright… but just until the game is over with! And do NOT make a mess!" Shaggy said, and they walked into the kitchen.

"Shaggy, why can't we just tell them to leave?" Flip asked. "Pugs will kill us if he finds out!"

"Look, I can't just kick them out after they had to go from one house to the other. I'll keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do anything… see if Pugs has some chips and soda, they'll want snacks."

Flip groaned, but looked around the cupboards. There was a knock on the back-door, which connected to the kitchen, and he opened to see Flim-Flam and Dotty. "Guys! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," Flim-Flam said.

"Ah, I can't… Pugsy's out of town, and I gotta help Shaggy watch the house, and he's got a whole bunch of friends over watching a game and I gotta get some snacks…"

"You're having a party?" Dotty asked.

"Awesome, you should've called us sooner!" Flim-Flam exclaimed.

"It's not a party! You guys have to leave, otherwise…" Flip began to say, until he saw Holly Trueblood (his crush) step up. "Otherwise… uh…"

"Hi, Flip. What's this about having a party?" Holly asked. "Can we come in?"

"Uh, sure… I don't see any reason why you guys can't hang out for a few minutes- b-but, don't mess up anything, Pugsy wants this place clean when he gets home."

"No problem," Flim-Flam said, walking over to the stereo. "Now, how about we liven this party up with some music?"

He looked through the CDs, tossing a few here and there. Shaggy, seeing him, gasped and ran and caught the CDs, carefully stacking them back on the shelf. "Flim-Flam! How did you get in?!" he demanded.

"Flip let me in, he said we could join the party."

Shaggy's eyes widened, then he ran into the kitchen, where Flip was stacking snacks on a tray, Holly and Dotty walking out chatting. "FLIP!" he shouted, causing Flip's tower of snacks to fall. "What are your friends doing over here?!"

"They wanted to hang out! I tried to tell them 'no', but Holly showed up and… oh, I'll just shake 'em after you get rid of the others!"

"Hey, you got any tacos?" Gir asked, poking his head in.

"They're coming, just go watch the game!"

"Okey-dokey!"

Shaggy sighed. "Alright, you're right. We have to tell them to beat it," he said.

Meanwhile, Flim-Flam found a CD and popped it in, turning the music up full-blast. With the tunes so loud, the others couldn't hear the game. "Hey, someone turn the TV up! Someone's blasting the stereo!" Eddie called.

"On it!" Jabberjaw said, increasing the volume up to MAX.

"Hey, guys! You have to leave now!" Shaggy said, but his voice was drowned out by the ruckus.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I said, you have to leave now, this is going too far!"

"Say that again, Shag?" D.D. asked.

"_I said: you have to go now!"_

"Huh?" Gir asked.

"_**You. Have. To. Leave!"**_

"Pipe down, Shag! We can't hear the game!" Augie called.

Shaggy fumed, then unplugged the TV and stereo. "_I SAID, OUT! EVERYONE, LEAVE!" _he bellowed.

Max dug inside his ear. "Okay, dude. No need to shout." he commented.

Shaggy stormed towards the door. "You guys will have to hang out somewhere else! This is NOT a party, go home-" he ripped it open…

Where he saw a bunch of attractive girls standing. "Excuse me… but are you having a party?" one of them, a sexy-looking redhead, asked.

All the guys in the room gawked, their hearts pounding in their chests… and Shaggy was no different. "Uh… yeah… we are."

Flip slapped his forehead.

Soon, the music was back on, the TV was on, and someone brought in colorful lights to flash around. As time went by, even more people came in! Including: The Warner Brothers (and Sister), Red Guy, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, and more characters that will be impossible to keep track of.

[Now Playing: 'Lets Get It Started' by the Black Eyed Peas]

Johnny Bravo was hitting on a few girls, only to get karate-flipped each time, while they swooned over Gir; Kenan was hitting on a girl, only she took off when Kel came along, squirting orange-soda everywhere; Steve tried his knack at dancing, only to accidentally push Jimmy, Waldo and D.D down; Jabberjaw and Max were having a nacho-eating contest, Beezy clearing the table; Yakko and Wakko were cheering for one hockey team while Demyx and Axel cheered for the other; Dot swooned over Augie, freaking him out enough to accidentally spill his soda on Axel, who burned him to a crisp; Red Guy, Flim-Flam, and Top Cat were playing poker… Dotty cleaning them out; Flip was dancing with Holly; and Shaggy walked through the house, now wearing sunglasses, a glow-necklace, and a cap backwards.

"Great party!" Heloise said to him, then sliced some cake in half with a chainsaw.

Max stared at her with large eyes. "Where have you've been all my life?" he asked, dreamily.

Flip walked over to Shaggy, watching Holly walk over to mingle with the other girls. "Boy, this is awesome! But, don't you think we should tell them to head out?" he asked, his conscience poking at him.

"It's alright, Flip. Pugsy's gone for two days! We'll have plenty of time to clean up," Shaggy said, then his cell-phone vibrated. "Hold on!" he answered it. "Hello!"

"Hey, Shag, it's Pugsy. Our flight got cancelled so I'm on my way home," Pugsy said.

[Interrupt song]

Shaggy's sunglasses fell off, his glow-necklace dimmed out, and his cap shot off his head. "W-What…?"

"Who is it?" Flip asked.

Shaggy covered the phone, whispering. "It's PUGSY! He's coming home!"

Flip let out a small, silent, yelp.

"Is everything alright?" Pugsy asked. "What's all that music I hear?"

Shaggy stiffened, sweating nervously. "Uh, uh… Flip and I are just listening to some music, that's all! Everything's good here!"

*CRASH!* Steve knocked over a vase. "Did I do that?" he asked.

"What was that?" Pugsy asked, suspiciously.

"The television! See you soon!" Shaggy quickly hung up (Pugsy looking at his phone confused and suspicious), and ran to the top of the stairs. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! THE PARTY IS OVER!"

Everyone let out a round of 'boos'.

"I'm serious! We gotta clean this place up! Pugs-"

"COWABUNGA!" Jimmy cried out, slamming into Shaggy as he shot down the stairs on a skateboard, both of them crashing into the closet! "Woo! Lets do that again!"

"Lets NOT!" Shaggy slammed the closet door on his face. "Everyone, you gotta get out, NOW!"

"No way, Shaggy, the party just got started! Why should we?" Augie scoffed.

"PUGSY'S HOME!" Flip screamed, looking out the window.

"YIPE!" Everyone screamed, then ran out the backdoor, clearing fences and bolting back to their own homes.

Flip wiped his forehead. "We should've thought of that sooner," he said.

They surveyed the mess- it wasn't pretty. Food was scattered all over the tables and floor, drinks had been spilled, CD's were knocked off the shelf, a vase was broken, and the plant had been knocked over again. "Rush-job time?" Shaggy asked.

"Rush-job time."

In a rush, they got the job done- in a sped-up motion, they ran around throwing away the trash, scrubbing out stains, wiping down tables, organizing the CDs, dusting the TV, finding the remote and putting it on the coffee table, washing the dishes, sweeping up the broken glass, vacuuming up the dirt, and finally setting the plant back in its upright position- they'd worry about the 'missing vase' issue later (as well as wondering when Pugsy decided to get decorative).

"He's home!" Shaggy said, looking out the window, duster in-hand.

"Quick, act casual!" Flip replied, holding a broom.

They ran, throwing their cleaning supplies in the closet (at Jimmy) and sat down on the couch… then did a double-take, ran back to the closet, grabbed Jimmy, and threw him out the back window! "Great partyyYYEEEE!" he exclaimed, crashing into some waste-bins.

"Hey, watch where you're crashing, kid! That's my house!" Top Cat could be heard shouting.

Shaggy and Flip, exhausted, slumped down on the couch in front of the TV, just as Pugsy walked in. He looked around, a but stunned. "Huh, I guess I was getting worried about nothing. Nice job guys- normally whenever I leave you alone for two hours, I come back to a disaster." he said, turning to his friends, seeing how tired they looked. "Hey, what's wrong? You guys look exhaustified."

"Oh, you know, it's getting late, it's been a long day, and we're just beat." Shaggy said, feigning a yawn and stretching. "Well, I'm hitting the sack. Night!"

"Me too, see you in the morning," Flip added.

The front door opened just then, and a police officer stepped in! "Sorry to intrude, but one of your neighbors made a complaint about a wild party going on in this house?" he told Pugsy.

"Party?!" Pugsy repeated, then turned sharply to Shaggy and Flip. "GUYS! GET DOWN HERE!"

Shaggy and Flip cringed, and the coward held his thumb and index-finger an itty-bitty bit apart. "We were this close… THIS close…" he whimpered.

**d~b**

**A/N: Gotta love intimate get-togethers, eh? XD **

**Just a reminder, the next chapter shall be longer. Until then… have a party. (at your own house)**


	16. Ep 13: Triple Trouble!

**I'd like to suggest you use the bathroom before reading, as well as supply yourselves with plenty of snacks and beverages, and sit in a comfortable position- because this chapter is going to be a LONG one!**

**Also credit goes to Mr. Cartoon, who not only came up with the idea, but pretty much gave me several ideas to include and practically co-wrote the chapter. Thanks for your help, my friend!**

d~b

"What a lame idea," Alexandra scoffed, tossing away the script, then stormed out. "Now to find those bozos and introduce them to the Choir Invisible,"

Flanigan, Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip peeked out from behind the open-door, then quickly shut and locked it, and the director picked up the phone. "I'd better phone security, and advise them that we've got another diva having conniptions!" he said, quickly dialing. "Yes, Ralph? Tell the men to load up on heavy-duty tranquilizer darts… we've got another one!"

"And we're stuck in here until she calms down," Flip said, picking up the scripts that were knocked over.

"You think Pizza Hut gives discounts for those in dire peril?" Shaggy said, the most uneasy out of the rest of them- considering he was the one who knocked out Alexandra in the first place.

"Way to think positively, guys." Pugsy scoffed.

Flanigan clutched his head, on the verge of tears. "This is terrible! Ever since this morning, one bad thing happened after another- My job ends up on the line because I need to find a cartoon ratings-worthy, my boss gets knocked out, I've got a temperamental drama-queen lurking in the halls, and to top it all off I'M LOCKED INSIDE MY OFFICE WITH THREE TOONS WHO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" he bellowed.

"…something tells me he doesn't want to read another script…" Shaggy said, timidly.

"OF COURSE I DON'T! Every time I read one of your scripts, something bad happens! I think they're cursed! I've felt like I've been under a hex since you three walked into my office!"

"So… you don't like our ideas?" Flip guessed, cringing.

"To put it bluntly, gentlemen, I wouldn't put your show on-air if you got Rob Paulsen to work on it! I would rather risk my job than read another one of your scripts! I mean, good gracious, how could I read them all?! There's almost 20 here- I thought you said you only wrote 13!"

"Well… we only said that, in case you'd be interested and wanted to hear more…"

"Which, obviously, you don't." Pugsy sneered as he grabbed the scripts. "I think we've wasted enough of our time here, anyway- this company will be shot. Lets go see if The Hub has an opening,"

And they walked out.

"GOTCHA!"

"YEEEEEEK!"

…screaming and shooting down the hall as Alexandra chased after them.

Flanigan shook his head, looking through some files for some other show ideas that dated clear back to 1972, sighing when he noticed they either already flopped, ran for a full series, or was made up of a cast who had passed away. He rubbed his eyes, sighing… when he noticed one of the scripts left on the ground.

It appeared to have the plot of a game-show, once again starring Shawn K., and a few other cameos. Those boys must have been full of ideas when they got together on this, he thought. Perhaps I was too harsh on them…

Sitting back at his desk, he read the script.

"SWEET HOLY MOTHER ABOVE, SHE'S GOT A WEED-WHACKER!" Shaggy screamed from down the hall.

"SOMEONE GET ME A WOODEN STAKE AND A MALLET!" Pugsy shouted.

"DAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" Flip shrieked.

Flanigan, engrossed in the script, didn't hear them.

d~b

Episode 13

~Game Show Bonanza!~

We get a view of a backstage room, where various cartoons are getting treated with make-up, are getting served beverages, or are changing into some outfits. The back door opens and in walks Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip. "Well, this must be the place," Flip said.

"Unless there's another building labeled Studio 94," Pugsy quipped, then turned to Shaggy. "So, where's Shawn K.?"

"He said he'd be in his dressing room," Shaggy replied, leading the way.

As they walked, Flip couldn't help but tingle with excitement. "I can't believe it- Shawn K. actually invited us to play on his gameshow, 'Triple Trouble'… and we're actually here!" he grabbed Pugsy by the shirt. "If I'm dreaming, don't you dare pinch me!"

"Ahoy mateys! Are you guests on the show, too?" came a voice, and they looked over to see Jake, Cubby, and Izzy, Jake being the one who spoke. "So are we!"

"Us too!" Diego said, as he and his sister, Alicia, and cousin, Dora, sat in chairs.

"Quite a coincidence, as we were asked as well," Came the voice of Edd (Double D as his friends call him) as he walked over with Ed and Eddy.

"Yeah- and you guys are going DOWN!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, big-mouth…" Pugsy sneered.

"Take it easy, boys." came a voice, and they looked over- Flip's eyes widening as a smile spread on his face- as Shawn K. stepped out of his dressing room. "After all, the competition hasn't even started yet." he clapped his hands together, opening the door to the stage. "Speaking of which, we should get out there. Who's ready to win $30,000?"

Eddy's eyes lit up in dollar signs, and he dashed out onto the stage. "OUTTA MY WAY, SUCKERS!" he yelled.

"Oh, THIS is going to be fun," Izzy said, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

d~b

It was quiet in the studio as we go over to a tank. And above the tank stood a giant spinning wheel, and currently on that wheel was the host himself as he seems to be running along with it.

"Yeah I'm sure you already notice, I'm running on this spinning wheel. And believe me it's very hard to keep pace on this thing. But it makes for an exciting challenge for today. So get ready to see some people take on this challenge and all sorts of other surprises in store as they play, whoop!" Shawn said as he suddenly slips and falls into the tank below. Then he resurfaces and spits out the water in his mouth. "Triple Trouble!"

Suddenly we begin to see all sorts of highlights of the show, from the Round Robin, to the Memory game, and the many exciting Triple Play Challenges as we hear the applaud of the audience from the side.

"Today, 4 teams of 3 will go head to head in a series of 3 rounds. Where each round has a different twist in it, lots of surprises are in store and plenty of excitement is to be spread out as they all compete against each other for a shot at trying to scale the metal tower and net $30,000 on the show where 3 heads is always better than 2. TRIPLE TROUBLE!"

That's when we enter the Triple Trouble Studio and indeed see all sorts of cartoon characters cheering, applauding, and screaming with excitement as they get set for another exciting show.

"And here's the captain of today's voyage, the host of Triple Trouble. SHAWN K!" an off-stage announcer declared.

After that we suddenly see a Tugboat come in, and driving the Tugboat was Shawn K. himself wearing a Captain's hat. Once he stops the Tugboat, he climbs out, pulls out the mic, and starts to greet the audience.

"Hey there! Great to see you guys. Thank you!" Shawn said with glee as he enjoyed hearing the excitement of the audience. "Boy there's nothing like a electrified audience, welcome to Triple Trouble. The game show where 4 teams of 3 members compete against one another in a series of 3 rounds. Which will determine the 1 team that's suitable to face our Tower."

That's when we get a great view of the huge and tall 15m Metal Tower that stands over the rest of the studio.

"Yes sir! The main star of the show. And it's got $30,000 for the one lucky team that makes it here and manages to scale it in time. And of course before we get to that, we have to find out which team is worthy of taking on the tower. But we don't even know who the teams are." Shawn said. "At least, not until now that is, so with that in mind. Let's meet the 4 teams competing today."

A spotlight shined on a curtain, which pulled back to show Jake, Izzy, and Cubby walking out. "Team one are those daring trio of buccaneers, the Neverland Pirates!"

In the audience, Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and Tinkerbell all cheered. "Show 'em how kids in Neverland really have fun!" Peter called. Jake, Izzy and Cubby waved as they stepped up to their podium, which had 'Neverland Pirates' written on it.

Back at the curtain, Diego, Dora, and Alicia stepped out. "Next, comes that adventurous family of child explorers and animal lovers, The Marquez Kids!"

In the stands, Dora, Diego, and Alicia's parents, Boots and Baby Jaguar applauded. "Good luck, minos! Have fun!" Diego's mother called. The kids waved and stepped onto their podium.

Out next came Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. "And now, those crazy kids from the cul-de-sac, who have an unending craving for jawbreakers… the Erupting Eds!" Eddy pushed the others aside, wearing a flashy jacket, sunglasses, bling, and striking a pose in the spotlight.

The audience was silent. Someone coughed. "Dorks!" Kevin called, as he sat with the other kids from the cul-de-sac. Eddy scowled, trudging over to their podium with an embarrassed Double D and oblivious Ed following.

"Uh… yeah… moving on!" The curtains opened once more, showing Flip, Shaggy, and Pugsy walking out next. "And finally, three young men from three different shows, who have faced all kinds of trouble and are always finding more- The Crossover Boys!"

In the stands, Kim, Biff, and Fangs all cheered loudly for Pugsy, Fangs holding up a sign that read "Go Pugs!" on it; Freddy, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby all cheered for Shaggy- Freddy sporting a foam finger and drinky-hat with Shaggy's name on them; and the entire Chan Family applauding for Flip, with Scooter holding a banner with his brother's name… and Stanley blowing an air-horn, which Henry swiped from him.

"Now, before we get started, lets talk to our Team Captains and get to know more about them," Shawn K. said, walking over to the Neverland Pirates first. "Starting with some close friends of mine, the Neverland Pirates. Tell 'em about you and your team, Jake."

"Well, my friends and I live in Neverland, and every day we work together to keep Captain Hook from ruining our fun." Jake was saying.

"What will you do if you win the $30,000?"

"Make sure Hook doesn't try to steal it, that's for sure."

Shawn laughed, along with the audience. "Can't argue with that. Now, lets move on to the Erupting Eds. Eddy, I take it you're the Captain?"

Eddy, who was wearing a shirt that said 'Born Leader' on it, smiled vainly. "Why, yes, thanks for noticing. I knew I had to be Team Captain in order to win that $30,000 for our team. After all, someone's got to earn the cash to make it big, and it's not always easy when no one notices how charming and good looking I am, and can take in all the amazing skills I possess…." Eddy began, while Double D shook his head and Ed kept waving dumbly to the camera.

"Uh, yeah, we get it Eddy… now about your team…?"

"We'll get to them in a minute. Now, when I reach fame and fortune…"

"HI MOM!" Ed shouted.

"Team Captains?" Flip whispered. "I didn't know about that! Who's going to be captain of our team?"

"I'll do it," Shaggy volunteered.

"Get real. Flip, why don't you be Team Captain?" Pugsy asked.

"The only time I'm good at leading others is when I'm with my younger siblings." Flip said. "You should do it, Pugsy, you're good at it."

Pugsy beamed. "Because I've got great leadership qualifications?"

"No, because you're good at bossing us around."

Pugsy sneered.

Shawn walked over, after talking with the Eds. "Thanks for that… extensive bio about yourself, Eddy," he said to Eddy (who now had duct-tape on his mouth). "And now for the Marquez Kids. Which one of you kids is Team Captain?"

"I am," Diego said. "My sister and I work at an Animal Rescue office, and my cousin explores the jungle helping out us or our friends."

"You must face a lot of trouble out there,"

"Yeah, but luckily we have friends to help us out, and are always prepared."

"Good to hear. What will you guys do if you win the $30,000?"

"We might use it for our Rescue Site or get something for our friends,"

"Awwww," Went the audience.

"Aw, brother," Eddy scoffed.

"That's a nice idea, lets hope you win." Shawn said, then walked over to the Crossover Boys. "And now last but not least, the Crossover Boys. I see you both elected Pugs as Captain,"

"The election was rigged," Shaggy muttered.

"Ooh, ooh, Pugs is Team Captain, that's awesome! They're going to win for sure! They-" Fangs was saying in the audience… when his eyes fell upon Jimmy's balloon, which was white and looked like the moon…

"Tell us about your team, Pugs,"

"Well, we met at the beginning of the summer and have been hanging out since. Shaggy, Flip and I have a history in encountering the most horrifyable things you can think of, solving cases. Flip and his siblings help his dad with detective cases, while Shaggy and his gang seem to run into mysteries."

"And you and your gang?"

"We namely have to face maniacal masterminds and real grimmified monsters."

"Must be tough, how do you get out of it?"

"With our wits, and a little help from-"

"Arrroooooooo!" came a howl from the audience, and suddenly Fangface was running towards the set! "There's Pugs! I gotcha this time."

"Uh oh. …I'll get back to you on that!" With that, Pugsy took off, Fangface in pursuit as he chased him all over the stage.

Shawn turned to the camera. "Uh, we'll get to our show, after this commercial break." he said quickly, cringing when he heard a-

*CRASH!*

While the commercial break was on, the teams got together, while two security guards hauled Fangface off-stage. "Oh, c'mon!*grr* Just let me get him a little more! How about just during the commercials? *grr*" the werewolf was saying.

Pugsy stumbled back over to Shaggy and Flip, a bucket on his head. "Like, now I see why you prefer to hang out with us on weekends." Shaggy said, as Flip helped pry the bucket off their friend's head.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure no one else in the audience breaches security. Sorry about that," Shawn told them.

"I'm used to it…" Pugsy said, a bit dazed.

"Boy, I'd hate to be THAT guy," Eddy said. "Good thing none of US have someone attacking us every five minutes."

"Yoo-hoo!" Came a shout, and the Eds looked over… seeing the Kanker Sisters wearing novelty T-shirts with their faces on them, and making kissy faces, Lee being the one who called. "Win big, boys, and we'll give you even bigger kisses!"

Double D paled. "Suddenly the pressure of being on a game show suddenly increased…" he said.

"I'll take 'butter toast' for 500," Ed added.

"Wrong game-show, Ed."

"Shawn told us all about you guys," Jake said to Flip. "You stood in for us when we got sick during a Bowling tournament. Thanks for that,"

"No problem. He told us a lot about you guys, too. What all do you do in Neverland?" Flip replied.

"Basically anything a kid would want to do. You want to come by after the game show?"

"I'll ask my dad."

"He's a detective, right? That's pretty cool," Izzy told him. "You'd probably come in handy in case we had a mystery on the island… like where Cubby keeps losing his marbles."

"Hey, that was one time!" Cubby sneered.

Flip turned to the Marquez Kids. "It must be really cool to explore jungles and rescue animals like you do." he said.

"Sure is. Maybe we could all hang out after the show," Dora said. "By the way, good luck."

"You too, hope you guys win if we don't." Jake replied.

"Alright, everyone, back in your places!" Shawn called. "We're on in ten seconds!"

Everyone ran to their podiums. "Good luck to you guys, too." Shaggy said to the Eds.

Double D opened his mouth to say 'Thanks', though Eddy shoved him aside. "We don't need it! We happen to be professionals." Eddy sneered.

"Professional jerks, if you ask me." Pugsy scoffed.

"And we're back!" Shawn announced, standing in the middle of the stage. "Well, you've all met the teams, now lets get things rolling on the show where three heads are better than two, TRIPLE TROUBLE!"

The crowd cheered wildly, Scooter bouncing up and down with his banner for Flip, trying to be the loudest… though Ed's little sister, Sarah, was hard to beat. "YOU'D BETTER WIN THIS GAME ED, OTHERWISE YOU MORONS ARE GOING TO BE IN JEOPARDY!" she was shouting.

"Now lets get on to Round 1… The Round Robin!"

"Yum." Shaggy quipped, and Pugsy nudged him.

"In this round, our contestants must answer a series of Trivia questions to earn points. Each time they get a question right, they earn ten points. You must answer within five seconds before the buzzer goes off… and here's the first question!" Shawn said, holding up a card. "'What famous actress first appeared on 'All That' before starring on her own show on Nickelodeon?'"

*Bzzt!* Izzy hit their buzzer. "Amanda Bynes," she answered.

"That's correct! Ten points go to the Neverland Pirates!"

"Alright, Double D, use that brain of yours to rack us up some points!" Eddy whispered to Double D.

"I'll do my best, Eddy," Double D replied, rolling his eyes.

"Here's your second question: 'What aquatic species involves the male giving birth?'" Shawn asked.

*Bzzt!* Double D hit the buzzer. "The seahorse."

"Correct!"

"Wow, we ought to check that out when we get home," Diego said, surprised.

"Next question. 'Why do penguins travel across the arctic once a year?'"

Shaggy, having an appetite, was pulling some Jolly Ranchers out of his pocket, when one of them fell and hit the buzzer!

*Bzzt!* "Shaggy! What's your answer?"

Shaggy froze. "Uh, um… to get to the other side?" he asked.

The audience laughed, the Mystery Inc. gang shook their heads, Pugsy face-palmed, and Flip blushed. "Ha ha, sorry Shaggy, that is incorrect."

*Bzzt!* Diego hit the buzzer. "Penguins travel across the arctic to find their life-long mates." he answered.

"That's correct!"

Shaggy cringed with embarrassment. "Better leave the questions up to us, Shag…" Flip told him quietly.

"Yeah, and do us a favor and lay off the snacks until the commercial," Pugsy sneered.

"Next question-" Shawn began, when suddenly colorful lights began to flash and an alarm sounded off. "Whoa, looks like it's the Triple-Deluxe bonus question! This question will be worth 30 points! And the question is… 'In what animated/live action family feature involved a rabbit framed for murder, and starred several cartoon cameos?'"

*Bzzt!* Flip hit the buzzer before anyone could blink. "Who Framed Roger Rabbit!" he said, quickly.

"That's correct!"

"Way to go, Flip. You managed to win us some points on that one," Pugsy said, patting him on the back. Shaggy only sighed.

Several More Questions Later…

"That's it for our first round! And the scores are, Neverland Pirates: 50, Marquez Kids: 30, Erupting Eds: 90, and Crossover Boys: 80." Shawn said, walking over to the Marquez Kids. "Sorry kids, but on this show you can't really ask for help from the audience. But, don't worry, you won't be going home empty-handed. For a consolation prize, here's $200, and your very own, brand new, Safari Gear!"

"Gee, thanks!" Alicia said as Shawn handed her the check, and handed Diego and Dora the gear. They walked off stage, greeted by their family.

"It's alright, minos, you did your best." Dora's mother said. "At least you've got some money for the rescue site. Now, who wants ice cream?"

"I do! I do!" The kids exclaimed, and left the studios.

"We'll be right back for Round 2, after these messages." Shawn announced, then walked over to the three remaining teams. "Way to keep up with your quick wits, guys. Also amazing how you managed to list three of the greatest Greek Philosophers, Double D."

"It would have been better if someone wasn't pinching me to hurry up," Double D muttered while rubbing his arm, referring to Eddy.

"Too bad the Marquez Kids lost," Cubby said.

"At least they got a good consolation prize." Izzy replied.

Pugsy and Flip were glaring at Shaggy. "Shaggy, didn't we tell you to leave the answers to us?" Pugsy asked, calmly yet sternly.

"I thought it was the right answer!" Shaggy retorted.

"Spanky, Buckwheat, Porky, and Alfalfa weren't the names of the four main East Side Kids characters," Flip told him. "I'm only nine, and I even know that!"

"Well is it MY fault they look so similar?"

"Just try not to screw up in the next round," Pugsy sneered.

"Alright, lets head over here guys," Shawn told them, guiding them to another set, where they had to sit on nine stools, and in front of every three stools was a computer that was linked to a giant screen on the wall, where several virtualized cards appeared. "In this round, you all have to pick two cards and try to get a match, and the two teams with the most matches move on to the final round."

"That sounds easy!" Cubby said.

"You'd think so, but there's a twist- each time you're wrong, you get hit with a cartoon-cliché, and you only have 45 seconds."

Cubby slouched. "Aw, coconuts."

"I love playing memory games. Scooter and I do it all the time when everyone else called dibs on the other games," Flip said.

"Pick a square, pick a square…" Ed said, running over to the computer.

"Rectangles, Ed… they're actually rectangles." Double D corrected.

"Whatever. Lets just win this round!" Eddy scoffed.

"Sheesh, what a loudmouth," Pugsy said as he, Shaggy, and Flip sat on their stools. "C'mon, guys, lets win this round."

They all sat down on their stools as the commercial break ended. "And now, for our second round, The Memory Match Game." Shawn announced. "Every team has only 45 seconds to find as many matches as they can… and they'd better think carefully, otherwise they'll get a surprise thrown at them… or dropped on them."

"Huh?!" Shaggy gasped, looking up… seeing a grand piano hanging above them. He gulped. "I wonder if this studio will cover our insurance,"

"I knew there was something up when they made us sign those contract waivers." Double D said, sweating nervously.

"You think they can beat this round? Shaggy doesn't have that much of a memory," Velma said.

"Yeah, the most he can remember is what he had for breakfast this morning," Daphne added.

"I hope they can beat it," Kim told Biff.

"I bet they will. Flip and Scooter play memory games all the time," Suzy told her. "They'll have a chance."

"As well as Ed, Double D and Eddy. With Double D on their team, they'll pass this round in no time," Naz jumped in.

"Did I mention every member of the team has to make a choice?" Shawn added, as if hearing everyone in the audience.

"They're doomed." Kim, Suzy, Daphne and Naz put bluntly.

"Oh, I feel an extreme boost in confidence," Shaggy muttered, crossing his arms.

"Aaaaaaaand… lets begin!" Shawn exclaimed. "45 seconds on the clock!"

Double D chose two squares- a melon and a pie… and a pie hit him in the face!

*SPLUT!*

Izzy tried, finding a second melon, then chose one of the cards Double D had selected, getting a match. "Yo ho way to go!" she exclaimed… and a small melon dropped in her lap, as a reward, and she smiled at the audience.

Pugsy went next, picking two cards, one anvil and the other a chicken… and quickly covered his head, hearing a descending whistle, which stopped abruptly. He sighed with relief.

"Buck-kaw!" A chicken squawked, and attacked his face!

"GAH!" he screamed, falling back, his legs kicking frantically as he tried to keep the chicken from pecking his face clean off. "GET THIS HOMICIDAL HEN OFF ME!"

"CHICKEN!" Ed cried, trying to run over, but Double D and Eddy held him back. "C'mon, guys, let me pet the chicken!"

"Chicken?" Fangface said, his tongue hanging out, and he held up two slices of bread- since 'chicken' counted as a food word and, every time he hears a food word, he eats Pugsy. We don't understand why, either. Biff and Kim held him down and rubbed his foot, the only way to calm him down… again, we don't understand.

The chicken took off and Shaggy and Flip helped Pugsy back onto his seat, his face full of peck-marks. "I hope you wind up in a bucket at KFC!" he shouted at the chicken.

"I'll miss you, chicken…" Ed sniffled.

"30 seconds on the clock!" Shawn shouted.

Eddy quickly picked two squares, a piano and a duck, and the piano dropped on his head! He popped up, keys in his mouth, which he spit out. "Who made the rules for this game?!" he demanded.

Cubby picked two squares, getting a hammer and a feather… and paste was squirted on him as feathers were poured on him. "Aw, coconuts-" he grumbled.

"CHICKEN!" Ed exclaimed, reaching over for him, making him shriek.

Flip picked, and ended up getting two matching pies. "Alright!"

"Fifteen seconds!" Shawn cried.

Ed picked two squares, getting two chickens. "Hooray!" he exclaimed.

Flip picked two squares, getting two anvils. "Whew…" he said, wiping his head… and then an anvil fell on Eddy.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he shouted.

"Sorry! Slipped!" One of the maintenance guys called.

"Jerry, tell Mike his paycheck will be a little light this month," Shawn told one of his other staff members. "Ten seconds!"

Jake quickly picked some squares, getting a duck and a piano, and a duck flew in and laid an egg on his head. "Aw man…" he sighed.

"Five seconds!"

Pugsy picked two, getting two pianos, and he sighed with relief.

"Four… Three… Two…!"

Double D sweated, looking over the cards- there were four left- and he picked two, getting two ducks. "Oh, thank goodness…" he said, slipping down.

The buzzer went off, and the last two cards (of two cakes) revealed themselves. "And the scores are… Neverland Pirates- 1 match, with the Erupting Eds and Crossover Boys tying with two matches!" he turned to the Neverland Pirates. "Sorry, guys, but you did pretty good. You won't be going home empty handed, either- here's $300, and something for your next trip to the beach… your own surf boards!"

"Cool!" Jake exclaimed.

"A little pixie-dust, and those things are going to be REALLY fun to ride," Peter Pan said.

The kids left with their friends, Tinkerbell sprinkling some pixie-dust on them and their surf-boards, and they took off into the skies. "Cool…" Scooter said, eyes wide.

"Don't get any ideas," Mimi scolded him.

"Well, guys, you made it through the Round Robin and the Memory Mix," Shawn said to the two remaining teams. "Now, to win the grand prize, it's time for you to enter… the TRIPLE PLAY ROUND!" he turned to the camera. "After this commercial break."

"Man, this game show is a piece of cake!" Eddy said, having bandages on his head.

"Speak for yourself, Eddy," Double D scoffed. "The final round is normally the most challenging, and we only got through this round with just luck. If we're going to win, we'll have to use all our wits-"

"Oh come on! The real reason we're making it through this is because we're competing against a bunch of saps! All we have to do is defeat these losers, and that money's in the bag!"

"Alright, that's it!" Pugsy shouted, having heard enough from Eddy, as he stormed over to him. "You think you're so hot when it comes to this game? You don't stand a chance against us, you trash-talking pipsqueak!"

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?! …Oh, wait, you haven't WON it!"

"Not yet, but we will!"

"Not with me in the game, loudmouth! I'm going to mop the floor with you guys!"

"We'll have you trampled on the floor before you can do anything! …And who are you calling loudmouth, loudmouth?!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Double D cried, stepping between them. "Lets try to keep our heads and compete in a mature manner, okay?"

"Yeah, it's not a blood sport," Flip added.

"You guys are SO going down!" Eddy snapped at Pugsy, not paying attention to Double D. "You're going to suffer the ultimate humiliation when we cream you!"

"Oh, you're going to be the humiliated one when you'll be eating your words!" Pugsy snarled back.

"Guys, we're on in a few minutes, this way." Shawn said, stepping between them and guiding them along before Eddy and Pugsy could continue their shout-fest. "Now, on the show, the last two teams face a series of challenges." They walked onto another set…

Where they saw a large spinning wheel set up above a pool of water; a rack with clown costumes, with cannons that launch beach balls; some railroad tracks that went in a strange criss-crossing maze pattern with a few obstacles with some slots on each; Two giant pumps connected to some balloons; and finally a large circular track with several obstacles every few feet.

"Eddy? I think you should start eating your words now," Double D said, and Pugsy snickered.

"I'll get him a fork!" Ed said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a dirty fork, holding it up to Eddy. "Here you go, I just used it this morning."

"Alright, guys, before we begin, you need to change into these," Shawn said, then held up two different sets of jumpsuits: one was yellow/blue for the Erupting Eds, and the other red/orange for the Crossover Boys.

"What… are… those?" Pugsy asked, awkwardly.

"Specialty jumpsuits for the challenge. You'll be doing a lot of exercise, and the fabric is quick-drying, flame-retardant, and insulated so you won't get too hot."

"Did you say flame-retardant?" Shaggy asked, his eyes wide.

"I need to contact my next of kin…" Double D stammered.

"We'll be on in two minutes. You go ahead and change." Shawn said, walking them to some dressing rooms.

They walked in, then walked out a few seconds later in the jumpsuits. "I hope my mom ain't watching," Pugsy said, adjusting his suit. The Eds walked out next, and they headed toward the set, where they had to stand on a platform above the spinning wheel.

"What are they wearing?" Daphne asked, while Scooby snapped a picture. "And who chose the colors?"

"Don't laugh at your brother, kids." Detective Chan told his kids. "And Tom… put away the camera."

Fangface was snickering, and Kim gave him a glare. "Settle down, Fangsy, we're here to support Pugs. Right Biff?" she said, turning to Biff… who had both hands covering his mouth so not to laugh.

"Yeah-sure," Biff squeaked, then quickly covered his mouth again.

"Sarah, I'm blind!" Jimmy said, covering his eyes, while Kevin covered his eyes.

"They wear an outfit like that of my great aunt Gertrude's," Rolf commented.

"TAKE IT OFF!" The Kanker Sisters cheered wildly.

"All in favor of never showing our faces in public again, say 'Aye'," Pugsy deadpanned.

"Aye," Flip agreed.

"Aye," Shaggy agreed.

"Aye," Double D agreed.

"Aye," Eddy agreed.

"Nose." Ed agreed (sort of) while picking his nose.

"And we're back!" Shawn announced. "Well, folks, here we are- the round that will determine the winners of the game- the Triple Play Round! All three members of the team will have to compete in a series of challenges! It will start with them on the Spinning Wheel- all the players will be running on the wheel, which will increase in speed as it spins the opposite way, and they'll have to stay on the wheel, otherwise fall into the pool! The last teammate standing is the winner!"

"Thank God I took swimming lessons last year," Flip said.

"Then, comes the challenge that may leave you laughing- the Beach Ball Clowns: One member of the team will dress up as a clown, while the other two must work the cannons and shoot beach balls into his trousers! First one to get three beach balls in their team-mate's trousers wins! …Random, yes, but something has to keep the ratings up."

"I nominate Shaggy for the clown-role," Pugsy said quickly, earning a sneer from Shaggy.

"After that, it's Triple Directions- Both teams will pilot their own hopper down these tracks, stopping the slots one at a time to determine which direction to go. But they'll have to be careful, because if they don't stop the slots in time, they'll face some difficult obstacles. First team to reach the end wins!"

They looked at a track, where they saw some flame-throwers at a slot. "Eep…" Eddy whimpered.

"Next it'll be the Balloon Blasters- both teams will have to work together to work their pumps and blow up their balloons. First team to pop their balloons wins!"

Ed only laughed, excitedly.

"And finally, it'll be the Obstacle Course Relay! The Team Captains will start out racing around the track with a baton to pass to their team-mates, all of them having to get through the obstacles in their lanes. First one across the finish line wins!"

"I knew neglecting my physical education would come back to haunt me," Double D whimpered.

"Now lets begin! On your mark, get set… READY SET GO!" Shawn exclaimed, pushing the guys onto the wheel!

"WHOA!" They all cried, beginning to run on the wheel.

"Holy crud, this thing is slick!" Pugsy said, trying to stay on his feet.

"What's the matter? Can't STAND the competition?" Eddy teased… then slipped and slid off the wheel and into the water!

"Ha! Looks like when it comes to competition, you don't got a leg to sta- ACK!" Pugsy slipped next, falling in.

"How are you holding up?" Flip asked Double D.

"I-I think I might- WHOOP!" Double D tried to reply, but ended up in the pool next.

"Yow!" Flip yelped, falling in next, resurfacing.

"It's up to you, Shag!" Pugsy called. "Keep on that thing!"

"It's a good thing 99 percent of my life was spent running!" Shaggy panted, trying to keep up as the wheel gained speed.

"Run on the wheel, run on the wheel!" Ed exclaimed, running so fast, that he managed to make the wheel go even faster!

"Hang in there, Shaggy!" Flip called.

"I'm about to pop a lung! I- YIPE!" Shaggy tripped on his shoelace, falling off the wheel and into the pool!

"It looks like the Erupting Eds won this challenge!" Shawn exclaimed.

Shaggy resurfaced, gasping for air, and Flip helped him out. "HA! Looks like you took a dive this time!" Eddy boasted at Pugsy.

"Don't get cocky, there's still four challenges left," Pugsy sneered, as they headed toward the next challenge, and he nudged Shaggy. "Clown up."

Shaggy groaned then walked over to the rack, putting on the afro, large trousers, and red rubber nose, along with Ed.

"Ready? On the count of three, begin." Shawn told them. "And… THREE!"

Eddy and Double D tried to work the cannon, Eddy trying to aim while Double D pulled the cord that launched the beach-ball. "Hurry up and start blasting!" Eddy ordered.

"I'm- ugn- trying!" Double D grunted, trying to pull the cord.

Flip aimed his cannon while Pugsy yanked the rope, launching beach balls towards Shaggy, who tried to catch them… though the large shoes were hard to run in. "I got it- whoops! This time I got- never mind… Okay, this time- argh!" Shaggy was saying, running towards each ball, only to miss each one.

"Shaggy, would you hold still?!" Flip called.

"Oh, let me pull the cord!" Eddy shouted, pushing Double D aside and yanking the cord, shooting ball after ball at Ed (who was running in circles) and managed to get two in his trousers. "ED! WOULD YOU HOLD STILL?!"

Flip managed to get one ball in Shaggy's trouser's, but by that time the Eds managed to get their last ball in Ed's trousers. "And another challenge goes to the Eds!" Shawn declared.

Eddy gave a gloating grin to Pugsy, who clenched his fists, then gave the cord a hard yank, hitting Shaggy in the face with a beach ball. "Oof!" the coward cried, falling back.

They went over to the next challenge, the Triple Directions, climbing onto their hoppers. "Ready. Set. And…." Shawn said, pausing for a beat. "GO!"

Shaggy and Pugsy worked the cranks, going up and down, while Flip kept his eyes open for a slot. "There it is!" he said, and he reached out and stopped it, and an arrow popped up and pointed right, and they followed the direction.

The Eds, however, didn't have a chance to stop it, due to Ed pumping it too hard. "Ed, slow down!" Double D cried. "I think we-"

*FWOOSH!* A flame-thrower popped out of the slot and burned them.

"…missed the slot… *cough*"

Flip managed to hit all the slots, and they made it to the end… the Eds slowly rolling up next, toasted. "Anyone care for butter toast?" Ed asked, holding up a jar of butter and a knife.

"Ed. Shut up." Eddy sneered.

"The Crossover Boys beat this round, it looks like." Shawn pointed out. "On to the next challenge and ready set GO!"

"How many times is he going to say that?" Pugsy asked as they ran over to the pumps. They climbed on, jumping on it, filling it with air little by little.

"C'mon, Shaggy, jump harder!" Flip told Shaggy, who was still exhausted.

"I'm… trying!" Shaggy wheezed.

Eddy and Double D were jumping on their pump, a few good pumps behind the Crossover Boys. "Hey, Ed! You can help out any time!" Eddy shouted.

"Okey-dokey, guacamole!" Ed said, then jumped on the pump… so hard, in fact, that he broke it!

"ED!" Eddy and Double D screamed.

*POW!* The Crossover Boys burst their balloon. "Way to go, it only took us twenty five jumping jacks," Pugsy said sarcastically to Shaggy, out of breath.

"And once again, the Crossover Boys beat the Erupting Eds! This makes the two teams tied with 300 points each… and as a reminder, if one team loses the next challenge, they'll be able to walk off with the total amount of cash their points equal up to, as a consolation prize (and funding for their hospital bills)." Shawn said, walking over to the stands. "While our teammates rest, lets go over to the audience, and ask their opinions on who they think will win!"

"The Crossover boys are definitely going to win, just because they've got my brother, Flip, to help!" Scooter exclaimed.

"The Crossover dudes- Eddy and his team are too big of dorks to win," Kevin sneered.

"The Erupting Eds, of course," Sarah said sweetly, then turned fierce. "Otherwise I'll beat them six feet under ground!"

"If Shaggy were in better shape, the Crossover Boys would have a better chance… but he always knows how to come through, so we're still rooting for them," Freddy said, shrugging.

"Definitely the Crossover Boys. *grr* Pugsy always has a plan on how to win!" Fangface growled excitedly.

"ERUPTING EDS FOR THE WORLD!" Johnny exclaimed, holding up Plank (who had a foam finger on his head).

"Hey, don't pressure me, man, I'm still writing the story!" The Author scoffed.

"I have a pretty good idea… considering I came up with it." the Co-Author told them, then noticed the viewer. "…hey, no spoilers, keep reading!"

While Shawn K. was interviewing the audience, the teams stood by the track, prepping for the final challenge. "Alright, being Team Captain, I have to go first. Shaggy, you go second, and Flip, you finish," Pugsy was saying.

"Wait, why doesn't Flip go second? I'm the fastest runner we've got!" Shaggy demanded.

"Because we need you to run fastest in the middle of the race, just so Flip will have a head start. Besides, the obstacles get more difficult at the end, and Flip is the only other one with a quick enough wit and agility to get through them, and we can't risk any more screw-ups."

"Yeah, no offense Shaggy, but you kinda nearly blew it in a few rounds, and didn't do too hot in the first two challenges." Flip said. "But we still need you on the team, don't get me wrong! We just need to… plan it so we can win it, you know?"

Shaggy sighed. "I understand," he replied, glumly. "Lets just win and get this over with,"

"Everyone to your mark!" Shawn called, and the team mates ran to their marks- Pugsy and Eddy first, Shaggy and Double D second, and Flip and Ed last. "Ready…"

"Get ready to eat my dust, loudmouth," Eddy sneered at Pugsy.

"Get set…"

"You can kiss my behind, if you can catchify it," Pugsy sneered back.

"GO!"

Pugsy and Eddy shot off down the track. The obstacles in their lanes came up quick- they had to duck over swinging axes, jump through flaming hoops, and dodge paintball shots… Eddy getting struck and hitting the pavement, while Pugsy reached Shaggy. "Go, Shag, go!" he said, panting and sweating… not noticing smoke behind him. "Is it getting warm in here, or what?" he then looked, seeing his behind was on fire. "YEOW!" he ran around, until Shawn came along and sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. "Thanks…"

Eddy, who looked like a kindergartener's finger-paint project, ran up and handed Double D the baton, falling on the ground. "I am definitely skipping track this year," he moaned.

Shaggy ran along, a bit lost in his thoughts. _So they think I'm just a screw-up, all because I goofed up a couple times? _he thought… running and managing to dodge some swinging axes, oblivious to them.

"GAH! GOOD HEAVENS!" Double D shrieked, ducking and dodging the blades.

_It's not like I was the only one, they should be glad we made it this far, especially since those last two teams seemed undefeatable, especially with Shawn always saying how awesome Jake, Cubby, and Izzy are._ Shaggy continued to think, running along a narrow plank over a pit of worms.

"Ugh! How many hazards does this game show need?!"

_I'll show them I'm not a screw-up… I'll give them a reason to have more confidence in me_! With that, Shaggy leaped over a manhole, making it to Flip. "Here, now go finish." he said, moodily.

"On it!" Flip replied, shooting off.

"YEOW!" Double D cried, falling down the manhole… then leaping out with a gator chomping at him, and handed the baton to Ed once he reached him. "I am calling the chairman of the board about these health code violations!"

Ed and Flip raced and swung over a pool of piranha (Ed running across the water, stomping on the fishes' heads), crawling under barb wire (Ed rolling like a rolling pin), dodging cannonballs shot at them (which bounced off Ed's head) and had to climb over a brick wall (which Ed just ran clear through). "Man, nothing can stop that guy!" Flip panted as he made it to the top of the wall, climbing down and running to catch up, not sure he'd beat Ed as fast as he was going…

However, the next obstacle was a chicken crossing the road… and yeah, you can pretty much guess what happened. "CHICKEN!" Ed exclaimed, stopping and hugging the chicken… letting Flip pass him!

"ED YOU MORON, KEEP RUNNING!" Sarah shouted.

Flip made it across the finish line, and confetti poured from the ceiling and the crowd cheered. "And the Crossover Boys are the winners!" Shawn exclaimed, then turned to the Eds. "No hard feelings, fellas. You gave it your best run, but at least you get to go home with 300 dollars,"

"ONLY THREE HUNDRED?! I WANT THIRTY THOUSAND! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Eddy bellowed.

Shawn sighed. "If I threw in a coupon for some free Jawbreakers, will you shut up?"

Double D clapped his hand over Eddy's mouth. "We'll take it!" he said quickly, and ushered Eddy off the set, Ed following with the chicken stuffed in his shirt. "We need to have a word about your sportsmanship, Eddy!"

Pugsy clapped his hands together. "Alright, bring on the moolah!" he said, excitedly.

"Oh we will… IF one of you can get through… the BONUS ROUND!" Shawn announced.

"Bonus round?" The guys questioned, and Shawn led them over to a 15 meter metal tower, with a rope hanging off the edge above a pit of green slime.

"Yes, the Bonus Round! If one of you can make it to the top of this tower and hit the buzzer within 30 seconds, you'll win the grand prize… AND an expense-paid trip to Six Flags, tickets to Ripley's Believe It Or Not Odd-itorium, and a weekend at the wonderful Tipton Hotel!"

"…did anyone tell you you're really generous?" Shaggy asked, stunned in amazement.

"Hey, I'm a cartoon all-star, what did you expect? So, which one of you boys want to try first?"

"Oh, I can-"

"I'll go first," Pugsy said, stepping past Shaggy. He walked over, climbing the rope. He was halfway up when suddenly a large gust of wind began blowing. "Whoa! What is this, Twister?!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention- during your climb, there will be a large gust of wind (courtesy of our Acme Giant Fan over there) that will try to blow you off…"

*SPLOT!* Pugsy lost his grip and fell into the slime.

"…which just happened to Pugs. Who's next?"

Flip ran over. "I've got this!" he exclaimed.

"But, I can-" Shaggy tried to say, but Flip was already climbing up, and he sighed again.

Flip was 10 meters up, holding on tight as wind began to blow, when suddenly he began to slip. "What the…? There's grease on the rope!"

"Oh yeah. That's our other trick," Shawn added.

Flip slid down the rope, his hands greased so much he couldn't hang on, and he fell into the slime with Pugsy. "*ahem* Allow ME." Shaggy said, walking past them and climbing up the rope.

Pugsy sighed. "There go our chances. Better make room for when he falls," he told Flip, who nodded.

Surprisingly, however, Shaggy was doing well. Only five seconds in and he was halfway up. The wind blew, but he kept a firm grip, planting his feet into the slick metal wall and climbing up. Once he reached the grease, he began to slip… until he bit onto the rope, holding tight with his teeth and inching up.

"Only five seconds left!" Shawn counted down. "Four! Three! Two- I don't believe it, he made it! Shaggy made it to the top!"

Pugsy and Flip looked up in amazement, surprised to see Shaggy had hit the buzzer and was standing at the top of the tower, wiping off his mouth and waving down to them, while a pretty show-girl handed him a suitcase full of cash! He took an elevator down to greet them.

"Wow, that's the last time we underestimate you!" Flip said.

"Since when were you good at scaling buildings?" Pugsy asked.

"Like, I tried to tell you guys- rope-climbing is my specialty. It's no different than my gym-routine… especially when I climbed clear up to the rafters to keep away from the bullies," Shaggy told them. "I would have slipped up, but I was determined to show you guys I wasn't a screw-up,"

"Buddy, you sure know how to make someone eat their words,"

They waved to the crowd, who was cheering wildly. Fangface saw Stanley holding up sparklers (which Henry took away) and he turned back into Fangs due to the bright lights. "Hey what happened… oh man, don't tell me I missed everything!" he cried.

"And that's it for Triple Trouble!" Shawn said to the audience. "And remember- three heads are better than two- YOW!" he slipped and fell into the pit of slime. "Uh… make-up?"

d~b

**A/N: Twenty-Three Pages, probably the longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
